<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Itch Under The Skin by Angelswing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959099">An Itch Under The Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelswing/pseuds/Angelswing'>Angelswing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Season 5 AU, Secret Relationship, Sexual Attraction, affair, season 6 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelswing/pseuds/Angelswing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a problem. Tom has a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Crawley/Henry Talbot, Mary Crawley/Tony Gillingham, Tom Branson/Mary Crawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in Season 5 immediately after Mary goes to Liverpool with Tony Gillingham. AU from there.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is grumpy. Tom is concerned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary sat at right angles to her desk and stared irritably at the wall beside it, tapping her pencil over and over on the blotter pad. She heard a soft sigh from over her shoulder.</p><p>‘What’s the matter, Mary?’</p><p>‘Nothing.’</p><p>‘Well, there obviously is. You’re in a rare old mood today.’</p><p>Mary narrowed her eyes at a spot on the note board where a small, ragged piece of paper was still attached by a drawing pin. ‘I’m perfectly fine, Tom,’ she ground out.</p><p>There was silence behind her then she heard the soft scratch of a pen nib on paper as Tom went back to his work.</p><p>Mary pursed her lips, irritated all over again, this time by the calmness of her brother-in-law when she herself was a tightly wound ball of tension. <em>Tap, tap, tap</em> went the pencil.<em> Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.</em></p><p>Mary jumped as a warm hand closed on hers, stilling the motion of the pencil. She stared at Tom’s hand, her skin tingling where he touched her.</p><p>‘Enough,’ he said gently. ‘What on earth’s got into you today?’</p><p>At that, Mary huffed out a bitter laugh. Nothing had got into her. Which was exactly the problem.</p><p>Tom took the pencil from her and rounded the desk, skirting her legs to perch next to her. He crossed his arms over his chest, adopting the stance of a man willing to take as long as he needed to get to the bottom of the problem. ‘Talk to me.’</p><p>‘I can’t.’</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Come on, Mary. It’s me. You can talk to me about anything.’</p><p>Mary glanced at his honest, open face then looked away. ‘Not this, I can’t.’</p><p>Tom was quiet for a minute then nudged the heel of her shoe with the toe of his. ‘Come on. Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll feel better for getting it off your chest.’</p><p>Mary closed her eyes, debating the wisdom of saying anything. But she knew Tom and she knew he wouldn’t let it lie until he was sure she was all right and she wasn’t all right. She opened her eyes and glared at him like it was his fault she was in a stew.</p><p>‘All right,’ she said, ‘but when you get horribly embarrassed and wish the ground would swallow you up, remember that you wanted to know.’</p><p>Tom’s eyebrows shot up, a gentle smirk creasing the corners of his mouth. ‘Goodness. Now I’m really intrigued. Come on, out with it.’</p><p>Squaring her shoulders, Mary dropped her eyes back to the noticeboard and ploughed on before she could change her mind. ‘I miss Matthew.’</p><p>There was a beat of silence then Tom said softly, ‘I know you do.’</p><p>‘No. You don’t understand. I miss Matthew… physically.’ Mary glanced up at Tom to see a puzzled frown on his face. ‘Oh, for God’s sake, Tom. I miss Matthew physically. The physical side of our relationship. Sex. I miss sex, all right!’</p><p>The puzzled frown disappeared, and, despite her own discomfort, Mary experienced a tiny jolt of amusement to see a pink blush stealing over Tom’s cheeks.</p><p>‘Oh,’ he said. ‘Right. I see.’</p><p>‘I didn’t at first. I just missed <em>him</em>, everything about him, but then I… I… well, I began to miss… <em>that</em>. A lot. And so, I… I…’ she broke off, looking down to avoid his gaze, not sure whether to carry on anymore.</p><p>Tom cocked his head, curious. ‘You what?’ he said, somewhat against his better judgment.</p><p>Mary snapped her head up and stared at him defiantly. <em>In for a penny, in for a pound</em>, she thought. ‘I did something about it.’</p><p>Tom’s eyebrows scooted towards his hairline. ‘What did you do, Mary?’</p><p>‘I spent a week at a hotel with Tony Gillingham.’</p><p>Tom thought quickly, putting two and two together. ‘Your mysterious sketching trip?’</p><p>‘I went to bed with him.’</p><p>‘Yes, I gathered that.’</p><p>‘But it didn’t work.’</p><p>Tom looked confused at this. ‘What do you mean, it didn’t work?’</p><p>Mary flushed, but refused to look away. ‘Tony was… disappointing. He didn’t make me… feel anything.’</p><p>This time Tom really did blush but Mary was positive her face was as red as a tomato too. She carried on, determined to get it all out.</p><p>‘I didn’t… I wasn’t… he didn’t satisfy me and now… now everything’s worse. I’ve made it worse, Tom. I actually think I might be going mad. It’s all I can think about and I’m on edge all the time and it feels like my skin doesn’t fit me anymore and I can’t bear it!’</p><p>Tom stared at her, apparently too shocked by her confession to speak.</p><p>Unable to stand the silence, Mary kept talking, pushing out of her chair, and pacing up and down in front of Tom. ‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I really don’t. Every man I see, every man I cross paths with, I think maybe I could… maybe he could… you know.’</p><p>Tom looked at her sharply. ‘Every man?’</p><p>Mary glared at him, annoyed at the thought that he might be judging her even though she judged herself. ‘Yes, every man. Even Barrow, for heaven’s sake! And we all know he’s definitely not the man to put me out of my misery.’</p><p>‘Even me?’ Tom asked softly.</p><p>Mary jerked to a halt, eyes wide and guilty. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Suddenly, she found she could no longer meet his gaze. ‘I have to go.’</p><p>‘Mary, don’t…’ Tom reached out a hand to stop her, but she was already gone, practically running out of the office, the door swinging closed behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is mortified. Tom pitches an idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary watched silently in the mirror as Anna fixed her hair. She felt wretched and exhausted, having spent all day avoiding Tom and kicking herself for her outburst that morning.</p><p>Why hadn’t she just kept her mouth shut? What had possessed her? Not only had she confessed her sin with Tony and told Tom she couldn’t stop thinking of sex, she’d even inadvertently managed to let him know he himself had featured in some of her lewder thoughts. Her own brother-in-law! She’d never be able to look him in the eye again.</p><p>‘Is everything all right, milady?’ Anna’s soft Yorkshire voice pulled her back into the moment.</p><p>‘Yes, of course, it is, Anna. Why wouldn’t it be?’</p><p>Her maid gazed at her in concern and Mary’s irritation flared back up. Why couldn’t people just mind their own business?</p><p>‘You just seem a little out of sorts. Is there something I can get you?’</p><p>‘No, I’m perfectly fine, thank you. Just a little tired.’ And now Mary felt guilty for snapping when Anna was obviously just worried about her.</p><p>‘If you’re sure, milady. You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you.’</p><p>‘Honestly, Anna, I’m fine. There’s nothing bothering me at all.’ Mary busied herself with the bracelet on her wrist, avoiding Anna’s eyes. While Anna was a godsend, sometimes she could be too shrewd for Mary’s liking.</p><p>There was a knock at her door and Mary seized on the interruption. ‘Come in!’</p><p>Except the interruption turned out to be Tom. Of course, it did. Because the universe was conspiring against her.</p><p>‘Can I come in?’ he said, standing in her bedroom door.</p><p><em>No</em>, thought Mary. ‘Of course,’ she heard herself say.</p><p>He walked in, impeccably dressed for dinner in white tie, but carrying her handbag. ‘You left this in the office this morning.’</p><p>‘Oh, yes, so I did. Thank you. Just leave it on the bed.’ <em>And now you can go</em>, she willed him silently. But telepathy didn’t appear to be Tom’s strong suit as he put the bag down and stood there looking at her for what felt like eons. <em>Damn it.</em> ‘Was there something else?’</p><p>Tom glanced between her and Anna, clearly wanting to say something but uncomfortable about Anna being there. ‘Yes, I wanted to talk to you about this morning.’</p><p>Mary didn’t answer him, her brain skittering into panic mode lest he start berating her about her behaviour in front of Anna.</p><p>In the awkward silence, Anna flicked her gaze between Tom and Mary. ‘Would you like me to leave, milady?’</p><p>‘No, I need to finish getting ready for dinner,’ Mary jumped in quickly. ‘I’m sure whatever Mr Branson has to say will wait, won’t it, Tom?’</p><p>She gazed at him, silently pleading with him to just leave it be and go.</p><p>‘Yes,’ he said eventually. ‘It will keep. I’ll see you downstairs.’</p><p>Finally, <em>finally</em>, he turned and left her room. Mary watched him go in the mirror, feeling her pulse jump wildly. When she turned her attention back to her reflection, she saw two spots of colour high on her cheeks.</p><p>‘Have you and Mr Branson had a falling out, milady?’ asked Anna, patting Mary’s hair into place.</p><p>‘No, not at all. Not really.’</p><p>Anna said nothing, just kept looking at Mary in the mirror as she finished her work. Mary looked away first.</p><p>‘I had a slight outburst this morning. Nothing to write home about really. It was hardly anything at all.’ Mary could hear herself beginning to waffle. What was wrong with her today? Why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut?</p><p>‘Well, it was good of him to bring your bag back. You must have been in quite the hurry to leave it there.’</p><p>‘Yes, well, you know me, Anna. There’s always rather a lot to do and not enough time to do it.’</p><p>Anna turned away to tidy up the items she used for hairdressing and Mary allowed herself a small sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was get through the evening without being cornered by Tom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Mary thanked her lucky stars that tonight Tom was at the far end of the table, flanked by Granny and Edith. She watched him surreptitiously as he answered questions from her grandmother about the estate and the schoolteacher who had so riled Lord Grantham.</p><p>Edith was moodily quiet, pushing her food around her plate. Normally, Mary might have had something biting to say to her about it, but she found herself doing much the same tonight, her appetite nowhere to be found.</p><p>‘Are you quite all right, darling?’ her mother asked her softly from the seat next to her.</p><p>‘Perfectly, Mama. Just a little tired.’</p><p>‘You’re working too hard, you and Tom both, what with all this business about the building development.’</p><p>Mary smiled at her mother, suddenly acutely aware of Tom’s eyes on her. ‘No, we’re fine. It’s good to stay busy.’</p><p>Cora placed her hand gently on her eldest daughter’s arm. ‘I know, darling. It keeps your mind from wandering to other things. I’m so proud of you and all you’re doing, taking over from Matthew, and working with Tom and your father.’</p><p><em>You wouldn’t be proud</em>, Mary thought ruefully, <em>if you knew where my mind was wandering these days</em>. ‘Thank you, Mama,’ was all she said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Walking upstairs, Mary silently congratulated herself on having successfully avoided spending any time alone with Tom this evening. On several occasions, he’d come to stand next to her, a solid presence that sent her pulse skittering, but each time, she’d engaged Papa or Granny or someone else in conversation instead. Once, she’d even been forced to find something to talk about with Edith, which was a feat in itself given her sister had been drearier than ever this evening.</p><p>As she reached the landing, she heard a soft voice from the shadows.</p><p>‘You’ve been avoiding me.’</p><p>Mary started. <em>Damn.</em></p><p>‘No, I haven’t.’</p><p>‘Liar.’</p><p>Mary huffed out a breath, knowing the jig was up. She had to face it head on. Never let it be said Mary Crawley was a coward. ‘All right then, yes, I have, but can you really blame me after this morning? I made an absolute fool of myself and I apologise, Tom.’</p><p>He moved out of the shadows, coming closer. Mary felt her pulse hitch and tried her level best to ignore it.</p><p>‘Was anything you said untrue?’</p><p>Mary stared over his shoulder, desperately wishing she wasn’t having this conversation. ‘No.’</p><p>‘Then you didn’t make a fool of yourself. You were just being honest.’</p><p>At that, Mary jerked her gaze back to Tom. ‘You can’t be serious? Of course, I made a fool of myself! All those things I told you. I don’t know what came over me.’</p><p>‘You’re frustrated and frustration has to come out somehow.’</p><p>Mary goggled at him, horrified they were actually discussing this and on the landing of her family home of all places.</p><p>‘And I suppose you think that makes it all right, do you?’ she hissed, furiously. ‘I lost control and I told you private things I should never have uttered to a single soul. I embarrassed myself, Tom. You know it and so do I.’</p><p>‘You’re not the only one who’s lost a spouse, Mary,’ he told her, his voice infuriatingly calm even as Mary noted a strange heat she’d never seen before in his blue eyes.</p><p>‘I know that,’ she snapped.</p><p>Tom kept his eyes fixed on her, unnerving her slightly. ‘Then has it occurred to you that you might not be the only one who misses sex?’</p><p>Mary’s eyes widened, but she found she couldn’t speak.</p><p>‘You said you look at every man who crosses your path,’ he continued, keeping his voice low.</p><p>Mary nodded, unable to look away.</p><p>‘You didn’t answer when I asked if that included me.’</p><p>Mary swallowed, transfixed by Tom’s gaze and that strange heat.</p><p>‘Do you look at me like that, Mary?’</p><p>Mary felt the colour rising in her cheeks as he took another step towards her.</p><p>‘Do you?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ she breathed.</p><p>Tom drew even nearer, and Mary’s stomach began somersaulting. ‘Then maybe we could help each other out.’</p><p>Mary’s jaw dropped open. That was… unexpected. ‘What are you saying?’</p><p>Tom was inches away now, tantalisingly close, and Mary found herself intensely aware of him.</p><p>His gaze was steady, his voice low, his accent delicious. ‘I’m saying maybe neither of us have to be frustrated anymore.’</p><p>Mary was stunned. But… but…</p><p>Tom leaned in, his lips next to her ear. ‘Sleep on it, Mary. We can talk about it tomorrow.’</p><p>He kissed her lightly on the cheek. ‘Goodnight.’</p><p>Mary stood rooted to the spot, watching him go, her hand lifting to the place on her cheek where his lips had brushed her. Sleep on it, indeed. There was no way she was sleeping tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary bites the bullet. Tom is persuasive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the office door, Mary took a deep breath, trying desperately to quell the butterflies rampaging around her tummy.</p><p>Tom had acted perfectly normally at breakfast, not like a man who’d virtually propositioned her the night before. Mary, on the other hand, had been clumsier than her usual precise self, dropping her knife and knocking over the salt.</p><p>When Tom asked her if she wanted to walk down to the office with him, she’d begged off, telling him she had to make a telephone call first, unable to contemplate strolling through the estate with him as if he hadn’t suggested they go to bed together. Tom had just smiled at her and said he’d see her later. It was all Mary could do not to blush like a schoolgirl.</p><p>Now, it was time to face him.</p><p>She squared her shoulders and opened the door, walking in as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Tom was at his desk, head down, making notes on a report. The butterflies did a loop-the-loop in her stomach. Mary resolutely ignored them.</p><p>‘Hello,’ she said, making a beeline for her desk. ‘You look busy.’</p><p>‘Yes, I’m just reading through the proposition from the developer. I’ve made some notes of things we need to talk about.’</p><p>Mary settled into her seat, focusing on taking her hat off while her nerves jangled and her heart banged in her chest. ‘Right, well, speaking of things we need to talk about and… er, propositions, I suppose we need to address what happened last night.’</p><p>Tom chucked his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair. ‘Ah, so you’re getting straight to the point then.’</p><p>‘You know me, Tom, I don’t like to beat around the bush.’</p><p>‘No, you don’t. All right, let’s talk about it.’</p><p>Mary put her hat down and raised her head to stare directly at him. ‘Did you mean it? Or had you simply had too much port after dinner?’</p><p>‘I wasn’t drunk, Mary. I meant it.’</p><p>Silence reigned for a minute as they stared at each other before Mary managed to find words again. ‘Well, it’s good of you to take pity on me, but–‘</p><p>‘It’s not pity.’</p><p>Mary flushed, pinned in place by Tom’s steady gaze. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.</p><p>Tom sighed. ‘Look, if you don’t want to, just say so. I’m not going to ravish you against your will. It was just an idea. I know it’s not an orthodox idea, so I won’t be offended if you say no.’</p><p>Mary’s butterflies rioted at the thought of him ravishing her. ‘No,’ she said automatically then caught sight of his face. ‘I mean, yes... I mean no, I know you won’t… if I don’t… I mean… Oh, God, Tom, I…’</p><p>She stopped as he stared at her, obviously trying to make sense of what she’d just said. Or not said. Mary took a deep breath and started again.</p><p>‘I know you won’t do anything I don’t want you to do, but I just… I don’t know how we could make it work. I mean, you’re my brother-in-law!’</p><p>‘I’m not asking you to marry me, Mary.’</p><p>‘I know that. But what are you suggesting? Do you want us to have a… a tryst? A love affair? What?’</p><p>‘You can call it whatever you like, whatever you feel comfortable with. I’m not one of your suitors. I’m not trying to make you fall in love with me. I just thought we’re both in the same boat, we’ve both got an itch we’d like scratching, so why not scratch each other’s?’</p><p>Mary sat back wondering how Tom could be so matter of fact and calm about all this when she’d spent all night stewing on it. She tried again. ‘But isn’t there someone else you might like to get to… to scratch your itch?’</p><p>‘Like who?’</p><p>‘Miss Bunting.’</p><p>Tom snorted. ‘No, I don’t think so.’</p><p>‘She’d be a less complicated choice than me.’</p><p>‘I’m not so sure about that. She hates the family and the family hate her.’</p><p>‘I don’t hate her!’ Mary protested.</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. Mary relented. ‘Well, yes, all right, she’s not my favourite person and Papa most certainly dislikes her, but if she’s important to you, we’d learn to live with her.’</p><p>Tom scoffed outright at that. ‘No, you wouldn’t. Anyway, even if I’d once thought there might be a possibility of something with Miss Bunting, I know now that there isn’t.’</p><p>Mary fiddled with the pen set on her desk, trying to think.</p><p>Tom broke the silence. ‘Mary, the decision is yours.’</p><p>‘Well, that’s not entirely fair, is it?’ she snapped.</p><p>Tom looked taken aback. ‘Why not?’</p><p>‘Because then all the pressure is on me!’</p><p>There was a shocked silence before Tom replied. ‘I’m not putting pressure on you, Mary. If you think that I am, then let’s forget I ever said anything. I certainly didn’t mean for you to feel that way.’</p><p>Mary cringed, horrified that she’d made him feel he was bullying her. ‘No, I’m sorry, Tom. That’s not what I meant. You’re not putting pressure on me. I am.’</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>‘Because I worry about what would happen if anyone finds out, if we could survive the scandal. Because I wonder how we can make it work. Because we’re family and you’re my best friend and I couldn’t bear to ruin all of that.’</p><p>‘Then let’s talk about that,’ Tom said, reasonably. ‘Firstly, no-one else needs to know. It’ll be our business and no-one else’s. If we’re careful, nobody will find out. We live together, we work together, we raise our children together. We already spend so much time together, nobody will notice anything unusual. And if nobody knows, there won’t be any scandal. Secondly, we won’t ruin anything. Nothing else will change. We’ll just be… adding another dimension to our relationship.’</p><p>Mary huffed out a breath. ‘You make it sound so easy.’</p><p>‘It can be if you let it.’</p><p>‘And what if one of us wants to stop?’</p><p>‘Then we make a pact, here and now, that if one of us wants to stop, we stop. We stop and we carry on like before.’</p><p>‘Don’t you think that’s a little naïve, Tom?’</p><p>‘Maybe. But we’re not in love, are we? We care for each other, but we’re not in love. If it’s just a physical thing, just a bit of mutual scratching of itches, then neither of us will get hurt.’</p><p>Mary was silent, thinking, weighing up the pros and cons, trying to drown out the clamouring of her body with the voice of reason in her head.</p><p>Tom’s voice was gentle, but with a hint of hopefulness in it. ‘Look, I’ll be honest. I want to do this. But I’ll not put any pressure on you. It’s your decision. I suppose in the end it all boils down to whether you want to do this too. With me.’</p><p>Mary lifted her gaze to meet his, sure her face was on fire, but it was time to be honest. ‘Yes,’ she said, crisply. ‘I rather think I do.’</p><p>Tom’s face broke into a smile, that heat from last night flaring again in his eyes. Mary smiled back at him, her butterflies happily flying free. But that didn’t mean there weren’t still things to discuss.</p><p>‘But where would we… you know. I mean, it’s hardly like we can start sharing a room.’</p><p>Tom laughed. ‘No, not if we want to keep it quiet. But you have your own room and so do I. And I don’t have a valet, so there’s no-one else coming and going in my room. And there are other options.’</p><p>‘You mean a hotel?’</p><p>‘If you like. Or there’s here or- ‘</p><p>‘Here?!?’ Mary squawked in a most unladylike fashion. ‘You mean in the office?’</p><p>Tom grinned at her, devilry lurking in his eyes. ‘You don’t always need a bed, Mary.’</p><p>‘Well,’ said Mary, swallowing hard. ‘That’s rather modern of you, Tom. I’m beginning to think I don’t know you as well as I thought I did.’</p><p>Tom smirked. ‘You’re about to know me a whole lot better than ever before if we do this.’</p><p>Mary arched a finely sculpted eyebrow at him. ‘If?’</p><p>He grinned back at her. ‘When.’</p><p>Feeling rather forward, Mary broached the next question on her mental list. ‘And when exactly will we add this – what did you call it? – “new dimension” to our relationship?’</p><p>Looking irritatingly unflappable, Tom lobbed the question back at her. ‘When would be convenient for you, milady?’</p><p>Mary thought quickly. ‘Tomorrow night. Edith, Rose and Mama are going to London tomorrow. Papa has one of his Lord Lieut things and will be staying in York. Granny and Isobel are dining at Dickie’s, so it will just be the two of us at home. Goodness, I feel like quite the scarlet woman, arranging an assignation with my lover.’</p><p>Tom chuckled, picking up his pen again. ‘Your wish is my command. Tomorrow night it is.’</p><p>As he bent his head back to his work, Mary gazed at him, wondering just how they’d got to this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is less than discreet. Tom has to have a word with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the end of the day, Mary was utterly furious with herself for suggesting they wait until tomorrow to take their relationship to a different level. If she’d thought she was obsessing about sex before, she’d been a fool. She was rapidly coming to the conclusion that she should have taken him up on his suggestion that they could make love in the office. At least then she might have had a moment’s peace instead of this ongoing torture.</p><p>Since they’d come to their arrangement, every nerve in Mary’s body seemed to be on high alert. All she could think about was Tom and what he might do to her the following night.</p><p>In the office, she hadn’t been able to concentrate on her work, acutely aware of every move he made. She’d found herself fascinated by small things he did that she’d barely noticed before. Like the way he sometimes caught his bottom lip between his teeth when he was reading. How he’d lick his finger to turn a page. How he’d tap his pen against his lips when he was thinking. Mary saw sex in every one of these moments.</p><p>Walking home, she’d thrilled to every casual touch. His hand at the small of her back as they walked out of the office. His shoulder brushing against hers as they made their way back to the house. His fingers as he’d helped her over the stile.</p><p>At the dining table with the rest of her family, she found herself staring at his fingers again as he held his cutlery or ran them down the stem of his wine glass, imagining how they would feel on her skin. Now, as she watched him talk to her father, she’d moved on to his lips, thinking how delightful it would be if he were to plant a trail of kisses from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine.</p><p>‘Mary, dear, is there something particularly fascinating about Tom’s attire this evening? Only you seem to find it much more interesting than my conversation.’</p><p>Mary started and shifted her attention guiltily to her grandmother in the chair next to her. The Dowager was eyeing her beadily. ‘I’m so sorry, Granny. I was miles away.’</p><p>‘So I noticed. I had hoped I still had some skill in the art of after-dinner conversation, but perhaps I overestimated my ability to keep the younger generation enthralled.’</p><p>‘Not at all. I was simply thinking about the plans for the new houses.’</p><p>‘If I may offer a small piece of advice, my dear; all work and no play make for a very dull dinner companion.’</p><p>‘I know, Granny. I do apologise. Now, tell me more about your afternoon with Isobel.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After valiantly keeping her mind on her conversation with her grandmother, Mary sighed in relief as the Dowager took her leave. As the family moved to bid her goodnight, Tom slid into the seat next to Mary, whiskey in hand.</p><p>‘You have to stop looking at me like that,’ he said, pitching his voice low.</p><p>‘Like what?’ Mary bluffed, somewhat perturbed that she’d obviously not been as discreet as she’d thought with all the… looking.</p><p>‘Like you want to eat me alive. You’re going to get us caught before we’ve even done anything.’</p><p>Mary cringed. ‘Oh, God. Is that really what it looks like?’</p><p>Tom nodded emphatically. ‘Plus, it’s doing all kinds of things to me. It’s hard enough as it is to answer your father’s endless questions about pigs while I’m picturing you naked in my bed. You looking at me like that isn’t helping. These trousers might be well tailored, but they won’t hide all sins.’</p><p>At that, Mary turned her head to stare at him, half shocked, half giddy at his confession. So, Tom wasn’t as impervious to the situation as he appeared. He was simply better at hiding it than her. Which was somewhat annoying.</p><p>‘Stop looking at me, Mary.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Tom,’ she murmured, contrite. ‘It’s just that my itch has got so much worse.’</p><p>Tom glanced around, checking how near the others were then leaned in close, lowering his voice to almost nothing. ‘Don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll scratch that itch for you good and proper tomorrow night.’</p><p>With that, he rose to his feet and went to join the farewells, leaving Mary desperately trying to school her face into a blank expression while a liquid heat pooled in her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is a ball of anticipation. Tom is quietly confident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock was moving tediously slowly towards teatime when Tom breezed into the office the next day. In what appeared to be the new normal response of her body to Tom’s every appearance, the butterflies in Mary’s stomach took flight again at the sight of him. </p><p>‘I thought you were in Thirsk today.’</p><p>‘I was. And now I’m back.’</p><p>‘Successful trip?’</p><p>‘Yes, thank you.’</p><p>Mary narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re being cagey. What are you up to?’</p><p>‘Nothing.’</p><p>‘Oh, you’re definitely up to something. What were you doing in Thirsk?’</p><p>Tom sighed, hanging his coat and hat on the rack. ‘Well, if you must know, I was getting a little something for the weekend.’</p><p>‘A little something for the week-‘ Mary frowned, then blushed as the penny dropped. ‘Oh.’</p><p>‘I thought it was better to be safe than sorry.’</p><p>‘Well, yes, of course. And that’s very thoughtful of you, but I have already taken care of that.’</p><p>Tom looked up from sifting through the post, a surprised expression on his face. ‘You have?’</p><p>‘Naturally. Especially given that it would be me bearing the consequences. You didn’t think I went on my sketching trip unprepared, did you?’</p><p>Tom sat down, processing that. ‘I hadn’t really thought about it. About you and Tony.’</p><p>‘Well, you’re already far more gallant than he was. He hadn’t given it a second thought. But then he was expecting to marry me shortly after, so I suppose he thought it wouldn’t matter if I fell pregnant.’</p><p>Now Tom looked even more surprised. ‘He proposed?’</p><p>‘He did.’</p><p>‘And you…’</p><p>‘Well, initially, I thought I would say yes. That was certainly my intention before the trip. But then, well, he didn’t measure up and there was no way I could spend the rest of my life enduring that and pretending to enjoy it. A week was tiresome enough.’</p><p>‘Oh, that poor fellow!’</p><p>‘Tsk. Poor fellow, indeed. It’s me you should be feeling sorry for. I’ve never wished harder for time to fly in my life.’</p><p>Tom was laughing now. ‘Mary, you’re terrible!’</p><p>Mary smiled, enjoying the sight and sound of Tom’s amusement. ‘Honestly, Tom. You have no idea.’</p><p>‘Well,’ he said, grinning at her, his blue eyes twinkling, ‘no pressure on me then.’</p><p>Mary suppressed a smile, trying to be stern. ‘You’d better not let me down, Mr Branson.’</p><p>Tom didn’t reply. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, holding her gaze before smirking and getting back to the post. </p><p>Mary felt a shiver of delicious anticipation curl down her spine. His quiet confidence in his abilities was so unexpectedly attractive. She glanced at the clock, calculating how long now until…</p><p>‘So, when you say you’ve taken care of it, what exactly do you mean?' Tom’s voice cut into her thoughts. </p><p>‘I bought a device. One of those ones promoted by Mrs Stopes.’</p><p>‘You went into a chemist and bought one of those?’ Tom’s eyes widened, totally taken aback by this turn of events. </p><p>‘Don’t be silly,’ said Mary, tartly. ‘I sent Anna.’</p><p>At that, Tom dissolved into more laughter. ‘You didn’t! Poor Anna. I’ll bet she wanted the ground to swallow her up.’</p><p>‘She certainly wasn’t keen to do it, but I obviously couldn’t. Can you imagine the furore if the widowed Lady Mary Crawley was seen buying birth control apparatus? I’d have been drummed out of the county!’</p><p>‘Well, we couldn’t have that,’ Tom chuckled. ‘Far better to send the respectable Mrs Bates.’</p><p>‘My thoughts exactly.’</p><p>After Tom got his amusement under control, he went back to work, and Mary tried her best to do the same. Every time she looked at the clock expecting it to be time to finish, the minute hand appeared to have crawled forward by only a few laborious minutes. This day was taking almost as long as the nights she’d spent in Liverpool with Tony. </p><p>Eventually, Tom sat up straight, capped his fountain pen and slid his papers into his desk drawer. ‘Right, shall we head back?’</p><p>‘Absolutely,’ Mary said, trying her utmost to rise gracefully instead of scrambling from her seat like an overexcited child. </p><p>She reached the coat rack at the same time as Tom and, like the gentleman he was, he held her coat for her to slip into. It was a simple gesture, one he’d done countless times before, but the nearness of his solid body nearly undid her.</p><p>Mary spun around quickly, surprising Tom, who grasped her arms to steady her. ‘Are you sure about this, Tom? There’s still time to back out if you want to.’</p><p>She held her breath, dreading his answer, but needing to give him the chance to change his mind. Even though he’d been the one to float the idea, she couldn’t help but feel she might have forced him into it after her initial tirade.</p><p>Tom pulled her closer, never taking his eyes off hers. ‘I’m sure. I’m completely and utterly sure.’ </p><p>This close to him, Mary gazed at his lips, her heart beating wildly, wondering if he was going to kiss her. And he did, but it was the softest, most fleeting kiss she’d ever had, just a gentle press of lips then he was pulling back. </p><p>To her surprise, it stoked the fire in her belly even higher. This man she thought she knew so well was confounding her. Where every other man she’d been involved with had charged right in, he held back, building her anticipation. Mary wasn’t sure for certain if he knew how it was affecting her, but she suspected he did and was using it to good effect. She only hoped he could deliver on his promises.</p><p>She came back to herself to see Tom standing by the office door, pulling it open. He looked her dead in the eye. </p><p>‘Let’s go home.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is impatient. Tom is hopeful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary had thought dinner would be interminable, but she actually enjoyed herself. She and Tom talked as they usually did about anything and everything, from work to George and Sybbie’s latest antics to Rose’s Russians. </p><p>While she was constantly aware that time was moving on towards the main event, Mary found herself living in the moment, enjoying Tom’s company as she always did. Perhaps, she mused, taking a lover was different if you already knew him well and didn’t have to work to make conversation. Of course, she’d known Matthew before they went to bed together, but that had been an altogether different arrangement, sanctioned by the formality of marriage. With Tom, she was discovering, it was another affair entirely. </p><p>Because dinner was just the two of them, Mary had instructed Carson to let the staff finish early for the evening. By the time it came to after dinner drinks in the library, there was only the butler himself left waiting on her and Tom.</p><p>‘Carson, I think it’s safe to leave us to our own devices now. You should take the rest of the evening for yourself.’</p><p>‘Are you sure, milady? I do not mind waiting until you and Mr Branson retire for the evening.’</p><p>‘I’m quite sure. Mr Branson and I can refresh our own drinks. If you would be so good as to lock up for the night, you may leave us.’</p><p>‘Very well. Goodnight, milady, Mr Branson.’</p><p>‘Goodnight, Carson,’ they chorused, neither one of them looking at the other. </p><p>Once the butler had departed, Tom raised his glass to Mary. ‘Nicely done.’</p><p>‘Better to let him go now than worry about where he is later. We’ll have to give him half an hour or so to potter around checking doors and windows and the like. I’ve also given Anna the evening off. I told her I wouldn’t need her assistance tonight, so she and Bates should enjoy the evening.’</p><p>‘So, the coast will be clear.’</p><p>‘Yes, completely clear.’</p><p>Tom glanced at his watch. ’Quarter to ten. Maybe we should give it until 10.30 to be on the safe side.’</p><p>‘All right… but let’s not leave it too much longer.’</p><p>Tom grinned lasciviously at her. ‘That itch getting worse, is it?’</p><p>Mary pursed her lips, trying not to smile. ‘It’s almost intolerable.’</p><p>Tom gazed back at her, that heat surfacing in his eyes again. ‘Mine too.’</p><p>Mary took a swift sip of her drink, her mouth suddenly dry. ‘I know you said you’d pictured me in your bed, but would you mind awfully if you came to me? I just think I might feel more comfortable in my own surroundings.’</p><p>‘That’s fine by me. We could do it on the dining room table for all that I mind.’</p><p>Mary choked a little on her drink, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. ‘Heavens. That’s a little daring even for me. I’m quite sure I wouldn’t be able to eat breakfast with Papa at that table after that.’</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘No, perhaps not. Anyway, our first time should be somewhere you feel comfortable. We can leave other locations for another time.’</p><p>Mary couldn’t help herself. ‘Another time, eh? You’re quite confident this will happen more than once then?’</p><p>‘I’m hoping it will happen more than once tonight,’ Tom said in a low, playful voice that went straight to Mary’s loins. </p><p>‘Golly,’ she murmured. ‘It appears I’m in for quite the night then.’</p><p>‘Let’s hope so.’</p><p>‘I have to say, Tom, you’re raising my expectations by the minute.’</p><p>‘Then I’d better hope I don’t turn out to be as disappointing as Tony.’</p><p>Mary snorted a little at that. ‘Well, all you’d have to do is turn up, last two minutes then snore loudly for several hours. I really hope that’s not your plan.’</p><p>‘No, that is most definitely not my plan,’ Tom promised with a gleam in his eye. </p><p>The butterflies that had been Mary’s regular companions over the last few days stirred to life. Slouching on the sofa in his black tie in a way he would never do with the rest of the family present, his features shadowed by the soft light of the fire, Tom looked more desirable than she’d ever thought possible. She wanted to go over there and rumple him. It was no good; she couldn’t wait much longer. She might die of anticipation before she could get her itch scratched. </p><p>‘I’m going up,’ she said, rising to her feet. She didn’t miss Tom’s eyes travelling up her body as she stood. Her butterflies took off in delight. He wanted this as much as she did, she was sure. </p><p>‘It’s not been long enough yet. For Carson to do his thing, I mean.’</p><p>‘You stay here a while longer then. Finish your drink. It’s better if we don’t go up together anyway. Give me 15 minutes or so. Knock three times, so I can be sure it’s you.’</p><p>Tom smiled at her reassuringly. ‘Don’t worry, Mary. I’ll be discreet.’</p><p>She bent down to kiss his cheek like she would any other night, except this time she also whispered in his ear. ‘I’m not worried, Tom. But I am impatient. Don’t keep me waiting too long.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is ready to get her itch scratched. Tom is ready to scratch it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where it gets steamy, so if that's not your thing, skip on by.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary paced her room. She was suddenly a bag of nerves. What if Carson was still wandering the halls and caught Tom at her door? What if Tom was all talk and no action? What if this turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life? What if-</p><p>Three soft knocks on her door stopped her in her tracks. He didn’t wait for her to answer, coming in and shutting the door firmly behind him. They stood staring at each other for a minute before Tom crossed the floor to stand in front of her. </p><p>‘I know you asked me this earlier, but now it’s my turn to ask you. Are you sure you want to do this? I won’t be angry if you say no. I want you to be absolutely sure.’</p><p>Mary gazed into his eyes, both touched and slightly irritated that he was asking her this now. She reached out and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, hauling him closer. ‘Oh, shut up, Tom, and start scratching my itch.’</p><p>She felt his soft laugh explode against her lips and then he was kissing her, and she couldn’t think anymore. This was no soft, fleeting kiss. This was on a whole different level: deep, passionate, searing.</p><p>Tom’s arms went round her, pulling her tight against him, so they were pressed together from chest to thigh. He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue coaxing her mouth open. Mary slid her hands up to cup his face, losing herself in the kiss until her need for air forced her to pull back slightly. </p><p>‘Goodness,’ she said breathlessly as Tom peppered her face and neck with small kisses. ‘That was already better than a week with Tony.’</p><p>Tom huffed out another laugh before focusing his attention where her shoulder met her neck. Mary’s eyes rolled heavenwards as he mouthed his way up to just below her ear. She tipped her head back, giving him better access to what she was rapidly remembering was a most delightful erogenous zone. </p><p>Tom took his time, once again confounding Mary. She’d expected this to be a frantic rush, for him to tear her clothes off and take her straight to bed, but instead he was taking it slowly, setting her body alight before she’d even taken off any of her clothes. Speaking of which…</p><p>She slid her hands under his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Tom let go of her long enough to shrug out of it, letting it fall to the floor. Next, she pulled at his tie, tugging it free and dropping it heedlessly on the carpet. The top buttons of his shirt popped open under her fingers as Tom raised his head to smile at her. </p><p>‘Are you trying to get me naked, Lady Mary?’</p><p>‘Very much so. Strip.’</p><p>‘You’re so bossy,’ he said, leaning in to kiss her again. Mary submitted to another searing kiss, amazed and slightly embarrassed to find herself panting at the end of it. </p><p>Tom released her and unbuttoned his waistcoat, sliding it off and dropping it on the floor with the rest of his evening wear. Mary swallowed as she focused her gaze on the triangle of skin showing at his throat where she’d started opening the buttons of his shirt. Except for the rare occasions he wore cricket whites, she’d only ever seen Tom properly buttoned up with a tie at his neck. To her surprise, she found this small, vulnerable patch of skin thrillingly erotic. She reached out to touch it, unable to take her eyes off it. </p><p>Tom watched her, his eyes crinkling at the corners with both arousal and amusement. ‘Mary,’ he said, softly. </p><p>She glanced up at him, slightly distracted. </p><p>‘Can I take off your dress?’</p><p>‘God, yes. You can rip it off if you like. I have plenty of others.’</p><p>‘I think Anna might wonder why your evening dress is in tatters if I did that. Come here.’</p><p>Mary went to him, turning to let him get at the fastening of her dress. Thank God they didn’t have to contend with corsets anymore. </p><p>She jumped slightly when Tom kissed her shoulder blades as he slowly undid the fastening. As the dress parted, he slipped his warm hands under the straps and pushed them off her shoulders. Mary shimmied slightly to let the dress fall. Still standing behind her, Tom lifted her hair to kiss the nape of her neck and Mary flashed back to her fantasy the night before of him kissing his way down her spine. </p><p>She let out a slight moan as his arm came around her, pulling her back against him, while he pressed kisses to the slope of her shoulder. She turned her head, seeking his lips, arousal shooting through her as he obliged, kissing her deeply again. She couldn’t wait any longer. </p><p>She twisted in his arms, making quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt and impatiently yanking it from his trousers and shoving it down his arms. </p><p>‘Take me to bed, Tom’ she commanded, pushing him backwards until the back of his thighs hit the edge of her bed. </p><p>Tom fell back heavily, sprawling shirtless on her bed.  He scooted further up the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. It was an image Mary was sure would come back to her at inopportune moments. He watched as she grabbed the hem of her slip and pulled it over her head. </p><p>‘You’re beautiful,’ he told her as Mary stalked forward, climbing onto his lap. </p><p>‘Yes, yes, I don’t care about that,’ she muttered, bending down to cup his face and kiss him again. Tom sat up straighter, and she felt him reach behind her to unclasp her brassiere. She shook the loosened garment off her without breaking their kiss. </p><p>‘Beautiful,’ she heard him murmur and then he was kissing her breasts and all Mary could do was close her eyes and tighten her hands in his hair. He took her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, rubbing his thumb over the other one. </p><p>Mary groaned, desire spiking through her to pool between her legs. She rocked on his lap, feeling his hardness beneath her. ‘Please, Tom, don’t make me wait any longer.’</p><p>‘I need to get the –‘</p><p>‘I told you; I’ve taken care of it.’</p><p>‘You’re sure?’</p><p>‘Yes. Now, take your bloody trousers off,’ Mary ordered as she lifted off him to shimmy out of her knickers. </p><p>Tom chuckled at her impatience, even as he raised his hips to push his trousers and underwear down. Mary was back before he could completely kick them off, eyes fixed on the beautiful, hard prize between his legs. She straddled him again, trapping him beneath her, not that he appeared to mind.</p><p>Mary reached down between them, wrapping her hand around his shaft. <em>Thicker than Matthew</em>, her brain supplied traitorously. Tom groaned as she touched him, then she was raising up to direct him inside her, sinking down each glorious inch until he filled her. </p><p>Tom flopped back on the bed, gazing up at her, his eyes shining with lust. For a few delicious seconds, she simply sat there, staring back at him, adjusting to the feel of him inside her, revelling at the feeling. But then it wasn’t enough, and she began to move. She leant forward, bracing her hands against Tom’s chest, and started to glide up and down on his cock, setting the pace she wanted. </p><p>‘Dear God, Mary,’ Tom whispered, watching himself disappear in and out of her. He thrust his hips up to meet her downstroke and Mary moaned as it suddenly got even better. </p><p>Tom sucked the pad of his thumb into his mouth then reached between her legs to stroke her. Mary closed her eyes, a low moan falling out of her. The sensation was extraordinary, stealing her breath away. She faltered for a moment as an exquisite jolt of pure pleasure raced through her body, fogging her mind. </p><p>Just as she got her rhythm back, Tom took his thumb away and Mary thought she might cry if he didn’t keep touching her there. Then a powerful wave of lust swept through her as she felt his hand where their bodies joined, and she realised he was lubricating his thumb with her own wetness before going back to caressing her. </p><p>Mary could feel the pressure building, her arousal spiralling higher and higher, Tom’s hand and Tom’s hips and Tom’s cock combining to push her to the edge. Her legs shook, and she barely knew whether she was panting or groaning anymore. ‘Oh, oh, Tom. Tom!’</p><p>‘Let go for me, Mary,’ she heard him say, his voice rough with desire. </p><p>And suddenly Mary was shaking apart, every nerve in her body singing as her climax hit her. She heard Tom swear as she clenched repeatedly around him. He surged up to kiss her through it, stifling her cries, and Mary sagged against him, her heart pounding, her body trembling. </p><p>Before she could gather her wits, Tom flipped her onto her back, picking up her leg and hitching it over his hip as he pounded into her, seeking his own relief. At first, Mary just lay there, panting, content to let him do whatever he needed, but then his hand was back between her legs and, to her shock, it was game on again. </p><p>New darts of pleasure shot through her body, gathering intensity, until she was desperate to peak again. She wrapped her legs around Tom’s waist, sliding her hands down his back and over the swell of his backside, grasping his buttocks, urging him on. He dropped his head to mouth at her neck and Mary groaned in delight as the sensations overwhelmed her again and she rode the wave through a second orgasm just as powerful as the first.</p><p>‘Oh, Jesus, Mary, I’m going to come,’ Tom whispered desperately in her ear. ‘Do you want me to pull out?’</p><p>She shook her head, locking her legs around him and pulling him as close as possible. Tom stiffened then shuddered in her arms, grunting as he spilled inside her. He collapsed against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his chest heaving.</p><p>Mary slackened her hold on him, dropping her shaky legs back to the bed as she tried to catch her breath. She ran a hand up his back to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. He turned his face to her and kissed her again, tenderly this time instead of the passion of earlier. </p><p>‘All right?’ he asked, softly.</p><p>‘Oh, yes. Consider my itch well and truly scratched.’</p><p>Tom chuckled, pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. ‘That was…’</p><p>‘Yes.’ Mary agreed, fervently. ‘It was rather.’</p><p>They lay in silence for a while, waiting for their breathing to return to normal until Mary shivered and Tom turned his head to look at her. </p><p>‘Are you cold?’</p><p>‘A bit. We should get under the covers.’</p><p>‘Do you want me to stay a while or go?’</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes at him as she slid off the bed. ‘Tom, you’ve just made love to me in rather spectacular fashion. I’m hardly going to insist you leave before my heart rate has even returned to normal.’</p><p>Tom grinned, kicking off the trousers and underwear still tangled around one foot, then hopped off the bed to pull the covers back and slip in alongside her. </p><p>‘Spectacular, eh? That’s quite the review.’</p><p>Mary pursed her lips, trying not to grin. ‘You know it was. Stop fishing. It’s a most unattractive trait.’</p><p>Tom held his arm out to allow Mary to tuck in next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. </p><p>‘You can’t blame me for being relieved I wasn’t a disappointment.’</p><p>‘No, I suppose not. I must say if I’d known it would be like that, I would never have given Tony the time of day.’</p><p>‘You’ve no regrets then?’</p><p>Mary tilted her head up to look at him. ‘Were you worried I might have?’</p><p>‘A little.’</p><p>‘You never said.’</p><p>‘No, I know what you’re like. If I’d pushed you on the subject, you’d have dug your heels in the other way. I didn’t want you to sleep with me simply to prove a point to yourself.’</p><p>‘I wouldn’t have done that!’</p><p>Tom arched a disbelieving eyebrow at her. </p><p>‘Well, all right, maybe I would have, but that wouldn’t have been the only reason. Anyway, it’s all besides the point now because the only regret I have is going to Liverpool with Tony when quite clearly I should have taken you instead.’</p><p>Tom laughed, squeezing her tighter against him. ‘I think I might need to buy Tony a drink the next time I see him.’</p><p>‘Why on earth would you want to do that?’</p><p>‘Because I don’t think tonight would have happened without him messing up his chance in Liverpool.’</p><p>Mary gave that some thought. ‘Perhaps you’re right. But the itch was there before Tony. That’s why Liverpool happened in the first place. I just never thought to look closer to home for someone to scratch it.’</p><p>Tom was quiet for a moment and when he spoke there was a hesitant note in his voice. ‘Do you think they’d mind? Matthew and Sybil.’</p><p>Mary raised herself up on her elbow to look at him properly, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. ‘If they were both alive and we were doing this, yes, they would mind. But they’re not here, Tom. And they loved us both. They wouldn’t want us to be miserable. If we choose to take our comfort with each other, I think they’d understand. I really do.’</p><p>Tom reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. ‘For all you have a knack of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, Mary Crawley, sometimes you know exactly the right thing to say at exactly the right time.’</p><p>He pulled her down into a kiss that turned from tender to playful to passionate, and as he rolled her onto her back, Mary began to think maybe she owed Tony a drink too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary knows what she wants. Tom reveals a hidden kink.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's more steaminess in this chapter. If you want to avoid it, it starts when Mary plucks the report from Tom's hands.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom eventually left her room around three in the morning, pulling on his trousers and shirt and gathering the rest of his clothes in his arms, only for Mary to waylay him with more kissing.</p><p>‘I have to go,’ he whispered against her lips.</p><p>‘Then go,’ she responded, still kissing him.</p><p>‘Then stop kissing me.’</p><p>‘You stop kissing <em>me</em>.’</p><p>She felt rather than saw his grin. ‘If we keep doing this, we’ll end up back in bed.’</p><p>‘And?’</p><p>‘And eventually we’ll fall asleep and then before you know it Anna’s drawing the curtains and the cat’s out of the bag.’ Tom laid out the whole scenario while still trading kisses with her.</p><p>‘Anna will keep our secret.’</p><p>‘Mary, you know it never works out like that. The more people that know, the more likely it is that you and I will end up in the scandal sheets with your father out for my blood and the Dowager giving us both the sharp edge of her tongue.’</p><p>‘Hmm,’ said Mary, kissing her way along his jawline, ‘why do you have to spoil everything with reason?’</p><p>Tom grinned again. ‘You know if I could, I’d never leave your bed.’</p><p>‘Never?’</p><p>‘Not for a good few days at least.’</p><p>‘Goodness. Now there’s a thought. Maybe we should pencil in a business trip somewhere far away from Downton and do just that.’</p><p>‘Mary Crawley, you’re shameless.’</p><p>‘Not shameless, Tom. Practical.’</p><p>He chuckled at that then planted one more kiss on her before finally stepping away. ‘I’m going. And you should put a nightdress on unless you want to shock Anna in the morning. I’ll see you at breakfast. Goodnight, Mary.’</p><p>‘Goodnight, Tom.’</p><p>Mary watched him slip out of her bedroom and close the door behind him. She picked up her nightdress and slid the silky material over her head before climbing back into the warm space he’d vacated. She fell asleep soon after, a satisfied smile on her lips.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Mary awoke the next morning, the only sign that Tom had ever been there was the pleasant ache between her thighs. She stretched luxuriously, feeling totally refreshed despite having had less than five hours' sleep.</p><p>There was a quick knock on the door and Anna entered.</p><p>‘Good morning, milady. Did you sleep well?’</p><p>‘Wonderfully well, thank you,’ Mary replied, sitting up in bed.</p><p>Anna opened the curtains and turned round, eyeing the bed sceptically. ‘Really, milady? That bed looks like you spent all night tossing and turning.’</p><p>Mary swung her legs out of bed, turning away from Anna so she couldn’t see her blush. ‘If I did, I don’t remember. Perhaps I was a little too warm.’</p><p>‘Hmm, perhaps,’ said Anna. ‘I’ll get your clothes laid out for you.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tom was already at the breakfast table, his plate piled high, when Mary got downstairs.</p><p>‘Good morning, milady,’ Carson greeted her, a warm smile on his lips and a cup of coffee waiting for her in his hands.</p><p>‘Good morning, Carson.’ She took the coffee graciously and sat down opposite Tom. ‘Good morning, Tom. I trust you slept well.’</p><p>‘Like a log,’ he replied lightly. ‘And you?’</p><p>‘I slept the sleep of the righteous,’ Mary told him, selecting toast from the rack. Tom bit his lip, suppressing a grin as Carson stood obliviously at his station.</p><p>‘So, what’s on the agenda today?’ Mary asked, buttering her toast.</p><p>‘Well, we need to go over the report from the developer and make sure we have all our ducks in a row for when Robert gets back.’</p><p>‘Ah, a busy day in the office, then.’ Mary swivelled her attention to her butler. ‘Carson, would you be a dear and ask Mrs Patmore to make up a picnic basket for myself and Mr Branson? We have rather a lot to do, so it makes sense for us to eat luncheon in the office rather than come back to the house.’</p><p>‘That’s rather unorthodox, milady, but if that’s what you’d prefer.’</p><p>‘I think so on this occasion.’</p><p>‘Very well. Andrew, please go down to the kitchen and inform Mrs Patmore of Lady Mary’s request.’</p><p>Mary bit serenely into her toast as Andy departed, raising an elegant eyebrow at Tom as he fought back a smirk.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘Honestly, Mary, you’re incorrigible,’ Tom told her as he swung the picnic basket out of the car and pulled the keys to the office out of his pocket.</p><p>Mary scoffed. ‘I hardly think Carson will equate a request for a picnic basket with an intention to let you ravish me on a desk.’</p><p>Tom opened the door and turned to quirk an eyebrow at her. ‘And that’s your intention, is it?’</p><p>‘Yes. Or I might ravish you. I haven’t decided yet. Either way, there will be ravishing.’</p><p>Tom grinned. ‘Not that I’m not happy to hear that, but I thought having relations in the office was a little too modern for you.’</p><p>‘I think I can safely say that I’m more modern today than I was when you first raised the possibility,’ Mary said as she swept past him. ‘That’s what comes of going to bed with your brother-in-law.’</p><p>Tom followed her in and deposited the picnic basket on his desk before turning around to shut the door behind them. The next thing he knew, his back was against the door and Mary was in front of him, grasping the front of his jacket and crushing her lips to his.</p><p>Tom’s hands came to rest on her waist as he went with it, enjoying her passion.</p><p>‘Are we starting with the ravishing right away then?’ he asked when she pulled back.</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him. ‘No, I just wanted a good morning kiss.’</p><p>‘Good morning,’ he said, pulling her back in for another kiss, one that went on for some considerable time.</p><p>‘Heavens,’ Mary said, when she eventually came up for air. ‘If we carry on like this, we might well be starting the ravishing straight away.’</p><p>‘I’m perfectly fine with that,’ Tom replied, leaning in to nuzzle at her neck.</p><p>‘We can’t, Tom. The report, remember?’</p><p>‘Hang the report.’</p><p>‘We have to read it and be prepared for Papa otherwise our excuse will fall to pieces.’</p><p>‘Oh, Mary,’ he said, with a twinkle in his eye, ‘why do you have to spoil everything with reason?’</p><p>Mary laughed, pushing lightly at his chest to escape his hold. She walked over to the coat rack, removing her hat. ‘Let’s get to work now and then we’ll have time for ravishing later, I promise.’</p><p>Tom groaned and made his way to his desk. ‘You do realise you’ve made it virtually impossible for me to concentrate on this damned report now, don’t you?</p><p>‘Don’t be so defeatist, Tom. I’m sure you can turn your mind to houses and plots and so on if you try. Think of the ravishing to come as a reward for a job well done.’</p><p>Tom gave her a look as he pulled the report in question from his desk drawer and handed her the map of the development.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As it turned out, it was Mary who broke first about an hour and a half later. ‘None of these figures are staying in my head.’</p><p>‘Scribble them down,’ Tom advised. ‘I find it helps me to remember things better.’</p><p>‘What are you reading?’</p><p>‘The analysis of the profits they’re predicting.’</p><p>Mary pushed her chair from her desk and wandered around to where he was sitting.</p><p>‘How fascinating,’ she said, plucking the report from his hands and tossing it onto the desk. He looked up at her in surprise and she took the opportunity to slide onto his lap.</p><p>‘I thought you said we need to read the reports.’</p><p>‘I changed my mind,’ she breathed, eyes shining. ‘I think it’s time for the ravishing to begin.’</p><p>‘But it’s -’ he started before she cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>Tom’s arms went round her, and Mary sighed into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying herself. They traded kisses, switching up the rhythm and tempo, the heat rising between them. Mary shifted on Tom’s lap, making him groan. A thrill shot through her that she was the cause of it.</p><p>She contemplated letting him take her there in the office, but then disappointment stole over her as she realised her birth control device was at the house.</p><p>‘Tom,’ she murmured.</p><p>‘Hmmm?’</p><p>‘Those little somethings you bought for the weekend; do you have them with you?’</p><p>Tom stopped kissing her to pull back slightly and look her in the eye. ‘No, they’re in my bedside cabinet. Oh.’</p><p>‘Oh, indeed. Mrs Stopes’ contraption is also at the house, so I think that kind of stops our trot.’</p><p>A slow, suggestive smile spread over Tom’s face. ‘Not necessarily.’</p><p>Mary frowned at him. ‘Much as I would love to be able to oblige, Tom, I’m not willing to risk putting another little Branson in the nursery.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, that’s not what I was thinking. Stand up.’</p><p>Mary pushed herself to her feet, wondering what he meant to do. Tom followed her up out of the seat, looming into her personal space. He slid his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up as he went.</p><p>Mary’s eyes widened. ‘Tom…’</p><p>‘Sit on the desk and put your feet on the chair.’</p><p>Mary perched on the edge of the desk, Tom standing between her legs, and rested her feet on the chair behind him.</p><p>Tom grinned at her then sucked two fingers into his mouth.</p><p>Mary’s eyes grew wider as she recognised the gesture from the night before. ‘You’re not going to –‘</p><p>‘Oh, I most certainly am.’</p><p>He reached under her skirt, nudging aside her underwear to caress her, finding her already wet from the enthusiastic kissing they’d been doing.</p><p>‘Oh, my Lord,’ Mary murmured as fluttering sensations began to spread out from where he was fondling her.</p><p>Tom slipped a finger inside her as his thumb rubbed over her most sensitive spot. Mary closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensations he was creating and how they rolled through her body. She felt her nipples hardening and then Tom’s free hand was tweaking and rolling them in turn through the material of her blouse. Mary moaned, gripping the edge of the desk.</p><p>She felt a greater pressure between her legs and realised dimly that he’d pushed another finger inside her, stretching her further. And then he crooked his fingers, hitting a most delightful spot inside her, and Mary nearly shot off the desk as the pleasure intensified.</p><p>‘Oh, Tom, that’s so good,’ she sighed, wallowing in the delicious feelings coursing through her.</p><p>She felt his lips on hers and then he was talking to her, his voice low and rough and urgent.</p><p>‘You’re so wet, Mary. So ready for me. I’d like to get my cock out right now and push it inside you. You’d feel so marvellous around me, so tight and hot and wet, pulsing around me. Like last night when you were riding me, riding me so hard, and it was so good. I’d like to turn you round and bend you over this desk and shove myself inside you. It’s like you’re made just to fit me. I want to pound into you from behind and finger you from the front until you’re ready to scream my name and beg me to let you come on my cock.’</p><p>Mary groaned, utterly scandalised, yet at the same time totally thrilled and completely aroused by the filthy words falling from Tom’s lips. It was so unlike him, so naughty to voice all these things even as it felt so right. She trembled, panting and moaning as he touched her in all the right places.</p><p>‘Open your eyes, Mary. Look at me.’</p><p>Obediently, she did as he told her. Tom met her eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust.</p><p>‘Come for me,’ he ordered.</p><p>To her shock, Mary did, his words tipping her over the edge as his hand continued to work beneath her skirt. She jerked and moaned and shuddered, her body not her own to control.</p><p>‘Good girl,’ he praised her. ‘You come so beautifully.’</p><p>Mary shuddered again, both shocked and excited by the bluntness of his words. Suddenly, she couldn’t take it anymore, and she grabbed his wrist, stilling his hand.</p><p>‘Stop. No more. I can’t…’</p><p>‘You did well, darlin’,’ he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. That was the second time he’d called her darling a distant part of her brain noted.</p><p>Mary looked up at him. ‘What about you?’</p><p>Tom looked down at his crotch and the obvious tenting there. Mary followed his gaze.</p><p>‘Would you use your hand on me?’ he asked tentatively, the authoritarian with the dirty mouth gone.</p><p>Mary reached for his hips, pulling him squarely in front of her, opening his trousers and drawing his shaft out.</p><p>‘Lick your hand first,’ he told her, that rough edge still tinging his voice.</p><p>Mary did as he said, noting with interest how his eyes darkened with lust as she did so.</p><p>Then she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him. Tom’s breathing hitched and he closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them again and stare avidly at her hand on his cock.</p><p>Mary licked the thumb of her free hand and rubbed it over the head of his cock and Tom swore. She carried on working him, noticing how his legs began to shake and the cursing got worse. Then he put his hand over hers and together they began to jerk him faster.</p><p>‘Handkerchief,’ Tom muttered hoarsely.</p><p>Mary reached up to pull the handkerchief from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to him. Tom snatched it from her and jammed it over his cock as he jerked and spilled into it and onto their hands.</p><p>He fell back into the chair as his legs gave way.</p><p>Mary lifted her hand up to examine the mess he’d left on it.</p><p>‘Sorry,’ he said. ‘I was too late with the hankie.’</p><p>Mary raised an eyebrow at him and deliberately licked her fingers clean.</p><p>Tom groaned as he watched her. ‘Jaysus, woman, you’ll be the death of me.’</p><p>‘I do hope not. Not for a good long while anyway.’</p><p>Mary hopped off the desk, rearranging her underwear and straightening her skirt. ‘Now, wasn’t that much more interesting than profit analysis?’</p><p>Tom chuckled, lifting his hips to pull his underwear and trousers up and tuck himself away. ‘It was definitely more titillating.’</p><p>Mary wandered round to the picnic basket, opening it up to inspect the contents. ‘I find I’ve worked up quite the appetite. It appears mutual ravishing is hungry work.’</p><p>‘And it’s not even lunchtime yet.’</p><p>‘Maybe we should save some of the food in case there’s more ravishing this afternoon.’ Mary stopped suddenly. ‘Oh, damn. I’d quite forgotten.’</p><p>Tom looked up, curious. ‘What?’</p><p>‘It’s Wednesday. Rose’s Russians are coming for tea this afternoon. We’re both expected to be there.’</p><p>‘Ah, so we are. It looks like that might be it for ravishing today, milady.’</p><p>‘What a shame,’ Mary said sweetly, beaming at him. ‘Thank goodness we didn’t miss out completely. I would never have learned what a potty mouth you have during sex.’</p><p>Tom grinned at her. ‘I didn’t hear you complaining.’</p><p>‘No,’ said Mary. ‘As it turned out, I found it quite – what was the word you used – titillating. And also quite informative as to how other ravishing sessions in the office may turn out.’</p><p>Tom’s grin widened. ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Really. Provided, of course, that you hide a small stash of prophylactics discreetly in your desk.</p><p>‘I think that’s a marvellous idea, Mary. One of your best.’</p><p>‘I do have my moments. Now, would you like a ham or an egg sandwich?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is dwelling on a comment Lord Gillingham made. Tom is protective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might recognise a couple of lines where I've borrowed some dialogue from the show and used it in a different setting. There is more steamy business halfway through the second part of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Russians and assorted guests left the Abbey, Tom waited until Mary went up to change for dinner before slipping into her room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>She turned round, staring at him in shock. ‘What are you doing? Are you mad? Mama and Papa are down the hall! Anna will be here any minute!’</p><p>‘If anyone asks, we’ll tell them we were talking about the children. What was Tony doing here?’</p><p>‘He wanted to talk about setting a date for our wedding.’</p><p>‘What?’ said Tom, goggling at her. ‘I thought you said you’d turned him down.’</p><p>‘No,’ said Mary, calmly. ‘I said I wasn’t going to marry him. I didn’t say I’d told him that yet.’</p><p>‘So, he doesn’t know he’s on his way out?’</p><p>‘No, not yet.’</p><p>‘Mary!’</p><p>‘What? I simply haven’t had a chance to tell him of my decision.’</p><p>‘There was no opportunity to tell him this afternoon?’</p><p>‘Certainly not. If I wasn’t entertaining Russians, I was fending off Granny and her insistence on my setting a wedding date at the earliest opportunity to save me from certain scandal and being socially ostracised.’</p><p>Tom narrowed his eyes at her. ‘The Dowager knows about your sketching trip?’</p><p>‘Unfortunately, yes. I was subjected to rather an uncomfortable conversation with her about it. Spratt saw me and Tony coming out of the hotel in Liverpool and couldn’t resist the urge to tattle. Needless to say, Granny heartily disapproves. Apparently, in her day, a young lady of good family would never be so vulgar as to feel physical attraction towards a man. It’s a good job she doesn’t know about you and me. I think I might have had to ring for smelling salts.’</p><p>‘Don’t even joke about it, Mary.’ Tom shuddered slightly at the idea of the Dowager knowing anything about his recent antics with Mary.</p><p>Mary chortled, highly amused at his reaction. ‘Why, Tom, as a man who’s faced the Black and Tans, I thought you might be made of sterner stuff when it came to Granny.’</p><p>‘Even the Black and Tans would quail in front of the Dowager. So, when are you going to tell Tony? I confess I feel a little like I’ve cuckolded the man.’</p><p>Mary looked affronted at that. ‘Well, you most certainly have not. I am not his wife and I never will be. If you must know, I’m going to London tomorrow and I will tell him on Friday morning.’</p><p>‘When will you be back?’</p><p>‘Anna and I will get the train back that afternoon.’</p><p>‘Then perhaps you can tell me all about it then.’</p><p>‘And what will you be doing while I’m away? Catching up with Miss Bunting?’</p><p>Tom slanted an odd look at her. ‘Why would I be catching up with Miss Bunting?’</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t know. You were quite outspoken in defence of her today when she upset the Russians.’</p><p>‘I know she spoke out of turn, but I don’t think she meant to insult them.’</p><p>‘Tom, don’t be naïve. She didn’t care whether she was insulting them or not. She just wanted to shove her opinions in their faces. She gave no thought to their circumstances or their feelings whatsoever!’</p><p>‘Just because her politics differ from yours doesn’t mean she’s a bad person.’</p><p>‘No, but her lack of manners and consideration for others do not suggest she’s a good person.’</p><p>They glared at each other for a moment, divided by the spectre of Miss Bunting.</p><p>‘Well,’ said Mary, breaking the tense silence. ‘I think that might have been our first fight.’</p><p>‘We’ve argued before.’</p><p>‘Yes, but not since we… added a new dimension to our relationship.’</p><p>Tom’s expression softened, the tension dissipating from his shoulders. ‘This doesn’t have to affect that, Mary.’</p><p>Mary gave a tiny nod, feeling a small knot in her chest unravel. ‘Good. Now, you’d better get out of here before Anna arrives and catches you in my room.’</p><p>Tom hesitated then took a few strides to close the gap between them, pulling her into his arms. Mary laid her hands on his lapels, looking at him in surprise. He bent his head and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss before taking his leave. Mary watched him go, her fingers on her lips.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Friday night</em>
</p><p>Tom slouched in the chair in his bedroom, staring into the fire, contemplating Sarah Bunting’s disastrous appearance at dinner, which culminated in Robert storming out of his own dining room. He swirled the whiskey in his glass, cursing himself for allowing Cora to push him into inviting Sarah to dinner against his better judgment.</p><p>The quiet knock on his door startled him, but he relaxed when Mary appeared, swiftly closing the door behind her. She was dressed for bed, her hair loose.</p><p>‘I wondered if you might be drowning your sorrows,’ she said, walking towards him. She plucked the glass from his hand and took a sip.</p><p>‘I shouldn’t have invited her.’</p><p>‘No, probably not. Although you did give Granny quite the evening.’ Mary handed the glass back and watched him swallow the last of the whiskey. ‘Why do you go on with her?’</p><p>Tom hesitated, his gaze fixed on the fire, before answering. ‘Since Sybil died, I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be with someone who feels about things like I do. That’s why. Or that’s been why.’</p><p>Mary was silent, once again feeling the loss of her sister. She pressed her hand to Tom’s shoulder. ‘She’s not good enough for you, Tom. Not even nearly.’</p><p>‘She’s not a bad person, Mary.’</p><p>‘I suspect we’ll have to agree to disagree when it comes to our opinions of Miss Bunting.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, I shan’t be inviting her to the Abbey again.’</p><p>Mary squeezed his shoulder then wandered over to perch on his bed.</p><p>‘I thought I’d come and tell you how it went with Tony. Anna and I were back so late, I didn’t have a chance to find you earlier.’</p><p>Tom stood up, coming over to sit on his bed, propping his back against the headboard. Mary swung her legs up onto the bed, settling herself beside him.</p><p>‘How did he take it?’</p><p>‘Not well. He refused to believe I meant it. In fact, he said something that’s rather stuck with me.’</p><p>‘What did he say?’</p><p>‘He said, “I refuse to believe that a woman like you could give herself to a man without first being certain he was the one.”’</p><p>They sat, shoulder to shoulder, in silence, both contemplating that.</p><p>‘I could hardly tell him he wasn’t the only one I’ve given myself to,’ Mary said, quietly.</p><p>Tom glanced at her face, then swung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. ‘He’s just hurt, Mary.’</p><p>Mary dropped her head onto his shoulder. ‘I confess I’ve been dwelling on that statement all day.’ She paused, then continued in a small voice. ’Do you think me the most dreadful strumpet, Tom?’</p><p>He looked down at her, suddenly angry at Tony for making her doubt herself. ‘No, I don’t.’</p><p>‘Are you just saying that to make me feel better?’</p><p>Tom tucked his finger under her chin, tipping her face up to make her look at him. ‘I think you’re a beautiful woman who knows what she wants and what she doesn’t want and isn’t prepared to compromise to make someone else feel better.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, then leaned up to kiss him hard on the mouth. Tom responded, sliding his hand under her jaw to better control the kiss. Mary let him, secretly thrilling to the assertive way he kissed her.</p><p>Eventually, wonderful though the kissing was, it wasn’t enough. She reached up, tugging him down on to her. ‘Touch me, Tom,’ she begged between kisses.</p><p>Tom slid his hand down her body, then began inching her nightdress up. Mary shivered as his fingers brushed the soft skin of her inner thigh. He caressed her gently, getting closer to that special spot between her legs until suddenly he was there, dipping into her wetness and circling that little bundle of nerves.</p><p>Mary whimpered as Tom stroked her skilfully, slowly and steadily building the pleasure. ‘Oh, God,’ she moaned, turning her face into his shoulder. And then he was kissing down her neck, mouthing her breasts through the silky material of her nightdress, travelling down her body to settle himself between her legs.</p><p>She stared down at him, her eyes wide. ‘What are you doing?’</p><p>Tom grinned up at her then he leaned forward and licked her in her most intimate place.</p><p>Mary fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in shock, her heart pounding in her chest. Tom’s face was between her legs and his tongue was doing all kinds of marvellous things down there and it was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. It was… it was simply exquisite.</p><p>Tom licked her gently, he licked her forcefully. He made long strokes, short strokes, jabbing strokes. He sucked on her, he nibbled on her, he feasted on her, and Mary loved every single second of it. Several times she found herself trying to scramble away from him, the pleasure too much to bear, but he placed his hand on her stomach or held her hips to keep her in place and continued right on with his ministrations.</p><p>‘Oh, God, Tom, I’m going to… I’m going to…’ she tried to warn him but couldn’t finish the sentence.</p><p>Tom held on to her tight as she shoved her hand in her mouth to muffle her cries and shuddered to completion. He got off the bed, shucking his clothes as Mary lay there panting and twitching with aftershocks, and then he was back, covering her body with his.</p><p>‘Is Mrs Stopes’ device in place?’</p><p>She nodded, unable to speak, and then he was sliding easily inside her, a groan escaping him as she tightened around him. Mary looked at his face, his lips and chin glistening with her wetness, and suddenly she was kissing him, sloppy, wet kisses, feeling terribly wanton at tasting herself on him.</p><p>Tom began to move, slowly at first then gathering speed. Mary did her best to keep up with him, raising her hips and hanging on tight to his shoulders, and then it was her turn to hold him as he grunted into her neck and came.</p><p>Mary kept her arms around him until their breathing evened out. Tom lifted his head and kissed her gently before rising to go to the bowl and pitcher of water in the corner of his room. He splashed his face, drying it on the towel, before returning with the damp washcloth to wipe gently between her legs and pull her nightgown into place.</p><p>Mary watched him take care of her, barely able to move. He put the cloth aside then belted on his dressing gown before coming back to the bed and lying on his side next to her, studying her profile.</p><p>‘Nobody’s ever done that to me before,’ she told him, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>‘Did you like it?’</p><p>Mary turned her head to look him dead in the eye. ‘It was the most incredible feeling I’ve ever had.’</p><p>Tom smiled, looking like the cat that got the cream. ‘Then I’ll make sure to do it again.’</p><p>‘I pray to God that you will,’ she said fervently.</p><p>‘I thought you weren’t a believer.’</p><p>‘I would believe in the existence of fairies if I thought it would make that happen again.’</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘Luckily for you, neither God nor fairies have any influence on this situation.’</p><p>‘Then I shall have to make sure I butter you up sufficiently to warrant a repeat performance in the not-too-distant future.’</p><p>‘I’m sure that can be arranged. Although, I won’t say no to a bit of buttering up.’</p><p>‘I’m sure you won’t. I should really be getting back to my own room, but I’m not sure my legs are working yet.’ Mary rolled on to her side to face him. ‘Tom, I want to thank you.’</p><p>‘For what?’</p><p>‘For taking the leap and suggesting this arrangement. I think… well, I don’t want you to think I’m being overly dramatic – I mean, I’m not <em>Edith</em> – but it feels rather like you’ve saved me from going mad.’</p><p>Tom smiled broadly at her, his eyes crinkling with amusement. ‘That’s at least a little dramatic, Mary. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.’</p><p>‘It certainly felt that way. My itch was driving me absolutely demented and you’ve fixed that for me. It’s given me back some peace of mind.’</p><p>‘Well, you’re welcome. It’s been my pleasure.’</p><p>‘Oh, it’s most assuredly been my pleasure too. Although, in some ways, I feel I’ve swapped one problem for another one.’</p><p>‘Oh, yes?’</p><p>‘You’ve taken away the frustration, but I still spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about sex. Only now, I’m thinking about how I can get you alone to have my wicked way with you.’</p><p>Tom grinned at her, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. ‘Perhaps we can put our heads together on that one.’</p><p>Mary leaned in to kiss him, her face wreathed in smiles. ‘Marvellous. I do so enjoy having a partner in crime. Now, it’s about time I crept back to my own bed like the shameless strumpet I am.’</p><p>‘You’re not a strumpet, Mary. Forget about what Tony said.’</p><p>‘Oh, I think I probably am. But you’ve made me awfully glad to be one. Tony can go to the devil.’</p><p>Tom smiled, relieved she was no longer upset by Gillingham’s words. ‘Good. Now, skedaddle. We both need to catch up on some sleep. You’ve quite worn me out these last few days.’</p><p>Mary kissed him again before sliding gracefully off the bed. ‘I don’t believe that’s true. I’m quite impressed with your stamina. Goodnight, Tom. Sleep well.’</p><p>‘Goodnight, Mary. Sweet dreams.’</p><p>Mary turned at the door to give him a playful smile. ‘Oh, don’t worry about that, I think you’ve made quite sure my dreams will be <em>very </em> sweet tonight.’</p><p>Tom grinned to himself, settling back into his bed as she disappeared out of the door, feeling a warm glow for having managed to stop her dwelling on Tony's words. He hated it when Mary doubted herself. 'Good work, Branson,' he muttered to himself before switching out the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is Mary and doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. Tom is forced into a confession.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Do you think it was wise? Coming with me now, I mean,’ Tom asked as he and Mary walked through the Abbey grounds to go and pick up the car Edith had abandoned at the station in her headlong flight from the family home.</p><p>‘What do you mean? We walk the estate together all the time. I doubt Papa will assume we’re heading out for an illicit assignation because I offered to walk to the station with you. You’re being paranoid, Tom.’</p><p>‘Perhaps you’re right. I just don’t want to set any alarm bells ringing.’</p><p>‘I believe Papa would have to catch us <em>in flagrante</em> before he would suspect a thing. He is not by nature a suspicious man nor – much as I love him – a very imaginative man. I think it’s quite beyond him to even suspect you and I may be anything more to each other than friends.’</p><p>‘Hmm, I suppose so.’</p><p>‘Besides, even I feel like we’ve hardly seen each other in the last few days, let alone had a minute to ourselves to take care of any other business.’</p><p>‘Well, that’s because you’ve been gallivanting around at the York and Ainsty Hunt with Tony and Charles.’</p><p>Mary looked over at Tom, a small glow warming her. ‘Why, Tom, you almost sound jealous.’</p><p>‘Of course, I’m not jealous. It’s simply an observation.’</p><p>It didn’t escape Mary’s notice that he didn’t look at her as he said that. She glanced up and down the lane and caught hold of his hand, tugging him off the path.</p><p>Tom looked at her in surprise. ‘What are you doing?’</p><p>‘It’s been far too long since our last encounter and there are too many people in the house tonight for us to risk sneaking between rooms in the middle of the night. I need a little reminder to keep my itch at bay, but I don’t intend to kiss you in full view of anyone who happens to come strolling down this lane.’</p><p>Tom let her pull him into the wood and push him against the broad trunk of a tree that hid them from any casual passersby. ‘So, this is why you decided to come with me.’</p><p>‘Well, naturally. Like you hadn’t already guessed that. I’m certainly not trekking into the village for Edith’s sake. Now shut up and kiss me.’</p><p>Tom obliged, sliding one hand around her waist and cupping her face with the other. Mary leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest, as she opened her mouth under his.</p><p>‘I missed this,’ she murmured as they paused to catch their breath.</p><p>‘It’s only been a couple of days, Mary.’</p><p>‘Didn’t you miss it?’</p><p>‘Maybe,’ he said with a small, embarrassed smile, pulling her back in. Mary felt her butterflies flutter at his confession, secretly pleased that he’d missed her too.</p><p>Eventually, much to Mary’s dismay, Tom put a stop to all the kissing. ‘We have to go and get the car. If we’re not careful, they’ll send out a search party for us.’</p><p>‘Spoilsport.’</p><p>He grinned, pecking her on the lips once more, before taking her hand and leading her back towards the lane. ‘I didn’t have a chance to tell you properly before, but I like your hair.’</p><p>Mary beamed at him. ‘It’s rather divine, isn’t it? And so much easier to deal with. It takes Anna barely any time to do it now. I should have chopped it off ages ago.’</p><p>Tom dropped her hand as they turned back onto the lane. ‘I’ll confess, it gave me all kinds of improper thoughts when you first waltzed into the drawing room with your hair bobbed.’</p><p>‘Really?’ Mary turned her head to look at him, intrigued to know more. She could have sworn Tom was blushing. ‘Like what?’</p><p>‘Your neck. It looked so… naked. Almost indecent. And very kissable.’</p><p>‘Kissable! Really? Tell me more.’ Yes, he was definitely blushing.</p><p>‘I wanted to come up behind you and lick all that exposed skin.’</p><p>Mary felt a grin splitting her face. ‘Goodness. That would certainly have caused a stir in the drawing room. Even Matthew wouldn’t have been able to do that outside the bedroom. It’s rather naughty. Perhaps we could incorporate it into a little fantasy I had the other night at dinner.’</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>‘That night you told me off for looking at you, Granny caught me out just as I was imagining you kissing me from the nape of my neck to the base of my spine.’</p><p>Tom screwed his face up. ‘Well, I can definitely do that, but can you leave out any mention of the Dowager? It’s something of a passion killer.’</p><p>Mary laughed. ‘Oh, absolutely. The last thing I want to do is to put a spanner in the works. You know, Tom, I rather adore the idea of you being all hot and bothered by my indecent neck with the family all around you. It’s rather thrilling. If you want to indulge yourself when we’re alone, I shan’t mind a bit.’</p><p>Tom grinned. ‘I’ll bear that in mind.’</p><p>The conversation turned to more mundane matters as they walked on to the village, eventually spying the car outside the station. Mary waited outside while Tom went to retrieve the keys from the stationmaster.</p><p>‘I simply don’t understand why everyone is in such a tizzy about Edith going away for a few days,’ Mary said as they got into the car.</p><p>Tom put the car in gear and drove off. ‘They’re worried about her. She’s had a shock, finding out Gregson is dead like that.’</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes. ‘A shock. Please. She hasn’t clapped eyes on the man for years. She must have known he’s been dead all this time.’</p><p>‘Don’t be unkind, Mary. You and I both know how it feels to lose the person you love the most.’</p><p>‘Both of those situations were entirely different to Edith’s. You and I were married to the loves of our lives. Edith and Michael Gregson weren’t even engaged.’</p><p>‘That doesn’t mean she didn’t love him. Quite obviously, she did.’</p><p>‘Edith doesn’t know what true love is. She thought she loved old Anthony Strallen not so long ago! She simply enjoys moping about and playing the martyr.’</p><p>‘Mary! That’s enough. I think Edith did love Gregson, and if she’s hurting, I feel sorry for her.’</p><p>Mary was silent, slightly ashamed that Tom had felt the need to scold her.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Tom. Don’t be cross with me. I won’t say another word about Edith.’</p><p>‘I just think you could be a little kinder to her. She is your sister.’</p><p>‘I’m not as nice as Sybil was.’</p><p>Tom stiffened, his hands clenching tighter on the steering wheel at the mention of his late wife.</p><p>Mary sneaked a sideways glance at him. ‘I know you’re thinking Sybil wouldn’t have been horrible about Edith.’</p><p>‘I wasn’t.’</p><p>‘I know I fall short of Sybil’s standards. I always did.’</p><p>Tom paused before answering her. ‘I don’t compare the two of you.’</p><p>Mary turned to look at him in disbelief. ‘But how can you not? You’ve gone from being married to the good sister to secretly sleeping with the wicked sister.’</p><p>Keeping his eyes firmly on the road, Tom was silent for a while before answering her. ‘I don’t think of Sybil when I’m with you. And I don’t think of you when I’m thinking of Sybil. At least, I try not to.’</p><p>‘Why? Because you feel you’ve let her down by taking up with me?’</p><p>Tom tensed again. ‘Drop it, Mary.’</p><p>‘No.’ Mary knew she should stop pushing, but she couldn’t. Something perverse inside her made her keep needling him for an answer. ‘Tell me. Do you feel you’ve let her down?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Is that a lie?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘But you feel something, don’t you?’</p><p>Tom stopped the car, folding his arms over the steering wheel and dropping his head down. ‘Don’t do this, Mary. Please.’</p><p>Mary glared at him, unable to stop even when everything inside her was screaming at her to do just that. ‘Tell me.’</p><p>He sat up straight, blowing out his cheeks. ‘I feel guilty, all right? I feel guilty. Not when we’re doing what we’re doing, and not all the time. Just sometimes, late at night, I feel guilty that she might think I’m replacing her with her sister.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, her chest tight. ‘And are you?’</p><p>He finally turned to look at her. ‘No, I’m not.’</p><p>Mary met his gaze, barely able to breathe.</p><p>‘You’re so different to her, Mary. Sometimes, I can hardly believe that you were sisters, that you came from the same parents. But then I see how different you and Edith are too. So, no, I’m not replacing her with you. But I do wonder what she would think if she could see what we’re doing. And sometimes I feel guilty that I’m trying to move on with my life when she’s gone.’</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. ‘Don’t you feel guilty? Even a little bit?’</p><p>Mary took a deep breath, knowing she had to be honest. ‘Yes, I do, but not because Matthew might think I’m replacing him with his friend and not because I’m trying to live my life without him and not because I’m sleeping with my dead sister’s husband.’</p><p>‘Then why?’</p><p>Mary met Tom’s eyes, refusing to look away even though she desperately wanted to. ‘I feel guilty because I want this so badly. You. I want you so badly.’</p><p>Tom regarded her silently, and Mary couldn’t quite believe what she’d confessed out loud, terrified she might just have ruined this thing between them and jeopardised one of the most important relationships in her life. Then he surged towards her and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back, giddy with relief.</p><p>Tom pulled back, belatedly looking around to see if anyone was close enough to the car to see them, but there wasn’t a soul about.</p><p>‘Let’s go home,’ he said, gruffly, putting the car in gear again. They didn’t say anything for the rest of the drive back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom drops a bombshell. Mary is devastated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Alone at last,’ said Mary, sipping her drink, as her father followed Edith’s lead and departed the drawing room for his bed. </p><p>Tom nodded, looking preoccupied. </p><p>Mary narrowed her eyes. Since retrieving Edith’s abandoned car the other day, what with one thing and another, they’d barely had any chance to be alone together and it was making her antsy. Now they were finally on their own, she wanted his full attention and wasn’t pleased she didn’t have it. She decided to opt for shock tactics to pull him back to earth.</p><p>‘Did I tell you Charles Blake kissed me the other day?’ she said, airily.</p><p>Tom looked at her sideways. ‘Did he? He’s not throwing his hat back in the ring, is he?’</p><p>‘Good Lord, no. He’s going off to Poland for a few months. He lured me down to London to stage a little pantomime for Tony to persuade him that I do actually know my own mind and won’t be marrying him. I think it worked this time.’</p><p>‘Hmm, right. That’s good.’ Tom went back to studying the contents of his glass and Mary frowned. </p><p>‘What’s got you so pensive tonight, Tom?</p><p>‘What? Oh, nothing.’</p><p>‘Then why do you look like you lost a guinea and found a sixpence?’</p><p>Tom sighed, rolling the amber liquid around his glass. ‘I had a chat with your father today after you went to see the Dowager.’</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>‘He’s disappointed that Tony won’t be his next son-in-law.’</p><p>Mary snorted. ‘Well, I’m not. If Papa is that taken with him, perhaps he should look into adopting him. I certainly shan’t be bringing him into the family.’</p><p>‘It got me thinking. You’ll have to marry again one day, Mary.’</p><p>‘Will I? I don’t see why. The estate has an heir, so that’s taken care of.’</p><p>‘I don’t want you to be lonely.’</p><p>‘I’m not lonely. I have too many people around me here to be lonely. And I have you.’</p><p>Tom wouldn’t meet her eye. </p><p>Mary felt a glimmer of panic worming its way into her belly. ‘Don’t I?’</p><p>‘Yes, of course, you do.’</p><p>‘Then what is this all about, Tom? Is it about what I said in the car the other day? About how much I like doing this.’</p><p>‘No, not really. It’s just…’</p><p>‘Just what?’</p><p>‘I don’t want to stand in the way of you falling in love again.’</p><p>‘Well, you won’t. We agreed, didn’t we? This is a physical thing, just a new dimension to our relationship. It’s not love, for heaven’s sake!’ Mary gave a small, shrill laugh, trying to tamp down her rising panic. </p><p>Tom took a slow swallow of whiskey, picking his words carefully. ‘But what if this thing we’re doing distracts you from looking for someone else, someone who can be everything to you? Or what if it stops me from doing the same?’</p><p>‘There isn’t anyone I’m remotely interested in falling in love with, Tom. Not at the moment.’ Mary glanced at him sharply, the sliver of panic spiking hard. ‘Why? Is there someone you’re interested in? Oh, God, please tell me this is not about Miss Bunting.’</p><p>‘No, it’s nothing to do with her. She’s gone and she won’t be coming back.’</p><p>Mary sagged back in relief, then tensed again as another thought occurred to her. ‘Do you want to stop? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? Have I frightened you off with my big mouth?’</p><p>Tom hesitated, and Mary’s stomach plummeted. ‘No, I don’t want to stop,’ he said finally. ‘Even though it scares me a little how very much I don’t want to stop.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, relief and dread warring inside her. Quite obviously he still had something on his mind. ‘Then what is this about, Tom?’</p><p>‘There’s something I need to tell you.’</p><p>‘Then tell me.’ Mary’s fingers tightened on her glass, her heart banging wildly, as she waited nervously for whatever was to come.</p><p>‘I got a letter from my cousin in Boston. I’m thinking of going out there.’</p><p>Mary was confused. ‘To visit?’</p><p>Tom shook his head. ‘To live. Sybbie and I.’</p><p>Mary stared at him in shock. ‘To live? In America?’</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>‘But why?’</p><p>‘Because it’s a good opportunity. Because it would be a fresh start. Because I don’t belong here.’</p><p>‘Oh, don’t be so ridiculous! Of course you belong here!’</p><p>‘No, Mary, I don’t. This is your world and you’ve accepted me into it, but it’s not my world. Not really.’</p><p>‘But you’ve come so far! You’ve fit in with us so well.’</p><p>‘I’m still a fish out of water too many times. There are still plenty of your type of people who look down their noses at me and see me as the uppity chauffeur getting above himself.’</p><p>‘Well, they can all go hang. That’s not who you are at all.’</p><p>‘And I’ve Sybbie to think about.’ Tom quietly played his trump card.</p><p>‘What are you talking about? We all love Sybbie! You know we do. She’s a darling child.’</p><p>‘I know that, but here, in this country, she’ll always be the chauffeur’s daughter with the dead mother who married beneath herself. Those same people who snigger at me will be unkind to her, and I won’t have that.’ </p><p>‘Well, they’ll have me to deal with if they do,’ Mary said, fiercely. </p><p>‘I know, Mary, and I love you for that. But in America, Sybbie can be whomever she likes. She’ll have a clean slate with no history to hold her back.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, tears pressing at the back of her eyes. ‘But Downton is your home.’</p><p>He shook his head. ‘No. Downton is where we live. It’s not our home.’</p><p>Mary felt like he’d slapped her. A tear escaped her, and she dashed it angrily away. ‘Well,’ she said as icily as she could, ‘excuse me for thinking you might have grown to be fond of Downton and the people in it.’</p><p>Tom flinched and reached out to her. ‘Mary, I didn’t –‘</p><p>Mary snatched her hand away. ‘I’ve heard enough. I’m going to bed.’</p><p>As she stood, Tom followed her up from the couch, taking hold of her arm. She stopped dead and glared at him. ‘Take your hand off me.’</p><p>Instead, Tom took hold of both of her shoulders and gazed at her imploringly. ‘Mary, don’t go. Not like this. We need to talk about it.’</p><p>She stepped away from him, shaking her head, her face an icy mask. ‘There’s nothing to talk about. You’ve obviously made up your mind. I hope you’ll be very happy in America.’</p><p>With that, she turned on her heel and walked out, thankful that she made it all the way to the top of the stairs before her heart cracked and she started to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is upset. Tom is adamant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are a few points in this chapter where I borrow dialogue from the show and reimagine it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom woke up when he felt the covers rise and the mattress dip behind him. Mary tucked in tight against his back, her hand pushing under his arm to hook around his shoulder as she rested her cheek against him. </p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered. </p><p>He picked up her hand and kissed it, tucking it into his own. ‘It’s all right. I shouldn’t have dropped it on you like that.’</p><p>‘How else were you supposed to tell me?’</p><p>‘I could have been gentler. Explained it better.’</p><p>She gave a tiny shake of her head. ‘It wouldn’t have made any difference. It’s just that I can’t bear the thought of you going. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.’</p><p>‘I’d still be in your life, Mary. That will never change.’</p><p>‘But it won’t be the same. You’ll be thousands of miles away. I will hardly ever see you and when you meet some American girl and sweep her off her feet, you won’t give a second thought to me or Downton.’</p><p>‘That’s not likely to happen. At least, not for a long time. And I’ll always come back to visit. You’re Sybbie’s family. I won’t be cutting off contact. Can you imagine what Sybbie would say to me if I took her away from her beloved Donk and George permanently?’</p><p>Mary hugged him tighter, nodding against his back. ‘We’re your family too, Tom, not just Sybbie’s. No matter what you might think. We all love you too. Mama, Papa, Edith. Me. And George adores his Uncle Tom.’</p><p>This time it was Tom nodding. ‘I know. And I do love you all too.’</p><p>‘Then please don’t go,’ Mary whispered, a small sob escaping her. </p><p>Tom turned round and gathered her up in his arms, holding her tight as she cried. Mary clung to him, her tears seeping into the shirt of his pyjamas. </p><p>‘Shhhh, love, shhhhh,’ he soothed, kissing her hair. ‘Don’t take on so.’</p><p>‘You can’t leave me, Tom,' Mary sobbed. 'You’re my friend, my ally, my anchor. If you go, what will I have left?’</p><p>‘You’ll still have plenty of people who love you. I’ll get a new agent in to help you run the estate before I go. I won’t leave you in the lurch.’</p><p>‘Well, if you won’t stay for me, will you stay for Edith? Without you here as a peacemaker, there’s every chance I might kill her. When you read in the paper that I’m on trial for murder, it will be all your fault.’</p><p>Tom chuckled, kissing her hair again. ‘Mary, be reasonable. You can’t blackmail me into staying by threatening to kill your sister if I go.’</p><p>‘It’s not a threat,’ she said, miserably. ‘It’s an inevitability if she and I remain under the same roof without a referee.’</p><p>Tom hugged her to him, waiting until she calmed down and the tears stopped. ‘I’m not doing this to hurt you, Mary. I’ve thought about it long and hard, and I really think it’s the best thing to do all round.’</p><p>‘For you, maybe. Not for me. Not for Downton. And are you really sure it’s right to take Sybbie from the only family she’s ever known?’</p><p>Tom tensed. ‘Yes, I do. I would never do anything if I didn’t think it was in Sybbie’s best interests and you know that.’</p><p>Mary was silent, sniffing back tears. Tom let go of her, twisting round and reaching into his bedside cabinet for a clean handkerchief. He rolled back and handed it to Mary. ‘Here, dry your eyes.’</p><p>She took the hankie, mopping her face and blowing her nose. ‘I’m sorry I said that. I know Sybbie is your main priority.’</p><p>‘She is, and that’s why I think we have to go now. Sybbie is young enough to adapt quite easily to a new life. If I leave it much longer, she’ll be quite the little English lady, with all sorts of ideas about class and status, and it will be too hard for her to adjust to being an Irish girl in America.’</p><p>‘She’ll always be part English, Tom, no matter where you go.’</p><p>‘I know, but that’s not all she is. I think you and the family forget she’s got Irish blood too. Even with me and my brogue sitting right there next to you at the dining table.’ He sighed. ‘I know this will be hard for you. It will be hard for me and Sybbie too. But if I’m going to do it – and I think I must at least try – I have to do it now.’</p><p>Mary was quiet, thinking about what he’d said. ‘Then I suppose I must paint a smile on my face and pretend to be happy about it.’</p><p>‘I know you’re not happy about it, Mary, but please don’t make it any harder for me.’</p><p>Mary nodded to herself, obviously making her mind up about something, then she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. ‘Because it’s you and I love you and I want you to be happy, I will do my best to support you, even though the thought of you going is a dagger in my heart.’</p><p>Tom pressed his lips tight together, an unreadable expression on his face in the darkness of the room. ‘Thank you.’</p><p>They lay quietly for a while, just looking at each other in the dim light. Eventually, Mary broke the silence. </p><p>‘It’s a good job they don’t have censors reading the mail anymore like they did in the war.’</p><p>Tom looked at her, puzzled. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘Well, if you’re not going to be here to scratch my itch anymore, I’m going to have to resort to writing you long, filthy letters instead to get my frustrations out.’</p><p>That startled a laugh out of Tom. ‘Well, all I can say is that I will look forward to getting my mail.’</p><p>Mary grinned. ‘It’s either that or find myself a husband, and stocking up on pen and paper will be so much less bother.’</p><p>‘Promise me you won't revisit the whole Tony thing, will you? Not after all the trouble you had to go to to get rid of him.’</p><p>‘Oh, there’s no fear of that. I could never go to bed with Tony again. I mean, I wouldn’t have anyway after the debacle that was Liverpool, but I definitely can’t after my time with you.’ Mary paused, a thoughtful look stealing across her face. ‘In fact, you’re going to be a hard act to follow. I rather think you may have spoiled me for other men.’</p><p>Tom stared at her, a series of emotions flitting across his face that Mary couldn’t quite fathom. She found herself wishing the beside lamp was on so she could see him better. </p><p>He reached out for her. ‘C’mere, Mary.’</p><p>Mary wriggled closer to him, her butterflies shaking themselves awake as Tom cupped her face and kissed her, deep and slow. She hooked her leg over his, angling her hips towards him. He reached down, running his hand over her bottom, and drawing her closer.</p><p>‘Tom,’ she murmured, her breath hitching as he dragged his tongue along the side of her neck. </p><p>‘Hmmm?’</p><p>‘Please say we can keep our arrangement going until you leave. If I’m going to have to go back to living the life of a nun, I want plenty of memories to keep me going.’</p><p>She felt him huff out a small laugh on the sensitive, wet patch of skin on her neck he’d been paying close attention to. He pulled his head back and smiled at her, a curious mixture of arousal and sadness on his face. ‘God help me, Mary, I’ll give you as many memories as we can possibly make.’</p><p>Mary relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes as he tugged her nightgown up and over her head. At least she still had this for a while longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is determined. Tom goes along with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the ever-present weight of knowing that Tom would sooner or later be departing for America, Mary spent the next few weeks happier than she’d been since Matthew was alive.</p><p>She and Tom worked side by side, running the estate and puzzling over how to raise the money to repair the estate cottages now her father had put the kybosh on the building development at Pip’s Corner. They played with the children and took them for walks, subtly showing George the land that would one day be his and making sure Sybbie would remember her English home. They ate dinner with the family and socialised with neighbours in the county.</p><p>And, in between times, whenever they could snatch a few moments, there was lots of kissing and lots of lovemaking. Lots and lots of kissing and lovemaking.</p><p>Tom was as good as his word at providing her with memories. There was barely a secluded part of the estate that Mary couldn’t think about without a smile and a blush. Her shock at Tom’s suggestion of making love in the office seemed a dim and distant memory.</p><p>And it was nothing short of a miracle that neither one of them had been caught sneaking to or from the other’s bedroom in the middle of the night. There had been a close call one night when Tom had to divert to the nursery under the pretence of checking on Sybbie when Thomas Barrow had suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor like the ghost on the ramparts of Elsinore castle.</p><p>No, Mary had no complaints. She and Tom were on an even keel, avoiding any discussion of his upcoming move to Boston, focusing instead on the present. At least, she was. She knew he must be making arrangements, but she didn’t ask and he didn’t say anything.</p><p>Apart from the Boston problem, there was only one thing that bothered her slightly, popping uncomfortably into her mind now and then to niggle at her, and that was the issue of how very much she wanted Tom. Mary had expected the sheer intensity of their physical relationship to slacken off as time went by, but it hadn’t. The pull between them was just as powerful now as it had been that first time.</p><p>At first, she’d assumed the sex was so good because she’d been celibate for so long then had such an unsatisfying encounter with Tony. She’d thought Tom was simply the lucky beneficiary of all that pent-up passion or that she’d been so frustrated, it had heightened her response to him. But they’d been scratching their itches together for weeks now and the fire had never dimmed. Her body reacted to his every touch just as fiercely as it had at the beginning. In fact, if anything, she craved him even more now. She couldn’t get enough of him and, although they never discussed it, she suspected it was the same for him.</p><p>What bothered her and left her feeling slightly guilty was that while the physical side of things had been good with Matthew, they had never been this good. Mary didn’t like to think about that too much, so she carefully boxed it up and stored it away, choosing instead to focus on the here and now.</p><p>And right now, they were in London for Rose’s wedding, and the whole family and more were crammed cheek by jowl into Grantham House. That posed a problem for Mary, one that she was bound and determined to solve.</p><p>‘Face it, Mary,’ Tom said in a low voice as he stood opposite her, drink in hand, his back to the room. ‘We might have to wait until we get home to scratch an itch.’</p><p>Mary pursed her lips in displeasure, surveying the inconvenient number of relatives milling about the place. ‘I don’t accept that, Tom. There must be some nook or cranny somewhere in this gloomy old house we can appropriate even for a short time.’</p><p>He smiled at her affectionately, amused by her determination to get her own way. ‘Well, you know the place far better than I do.’</p><p>‘Yes, I do. My room is next to Granny's, so that’s out. If she so much as heard a man’s footsteps outside my door, she’d be out to thrash him with her walking stick. You’re next to Mama and Papa, so that’s no good either. Far too risky,’ she said, her mind ticking over. ‘Right, here’s the deal. I will find a suitable place to do the deed. Your job is to make sure you have the necessary supplies with you for when I succeed. It might turn out to be too spontaneous for my little device. I know how inventive you can be, Tom – and believe me when I say how much I appreciate that – but I don’t think I can wait until we get home to have a proper scratch.’</p><p>Tom laughed halfway through a sip of his drink, choking a little and ending up having a small coughing fit as Mary looked on, smirking.</p><p>Edith came up behind him, patting him on his back in concern. ‘Are you quite all right, Tom?’</p><p>‘F-fine,’ he stuttered, wiping his mouth and waving his glass at her. ‘Just went down the wrong way.’</p><p>‘As long as Mary isn’t trying to poison you,’ Edith said, with a barely concealed look of dislike at her sister.</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes in disgust at Edith’s weak dig. ‘Why on earth would I poison Tom? I like Tom. If anyone needs to be wary of me putting arsenic in their drink, it’s you.’</p><p>Edith glared at her. ‘That’s so typical of you to say something so nasty.’</p><p>‘You started it,’ Mary shot back.</p><p>‘Ladies!’ Tom protested. ‘Please. For Rose’s sake, could you stop with all the sniping at each other while we’re here for her wedding?’</p><p>Edith shot another quick, venomous glance at her sister. ‘All right, I will, for your sake and for Rose’s. But only if Mary agrees to retract her claws for the next few days.’</p><p>Tom cocked an expectant eyebrow at the elder Crawley sister. ‘Mary?’</p><p>Mary sighed dramatically. ‘Fine. For you, Tom, I will. Let’s call a truce, Edith, until after the wedding.’</p><p>‘Very well. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to Aunt Rosamund about something.’</p><p>Edith left them, picking her way through various relatives towards her aunt. Mary watched her go with a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p>‘Do you know,’ she said, ‘I think Edith might have proved herself useful for once.’</p><p>‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘I mean she’s reminded me of something.’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘The arsenic cupboard.’</p><p>Tom cast a sharp look at her. ‘What? Surely you were joking?’</p><p>‘Don’t be silly. Of course, I was. Tempting as it may be sometimes, I won’t be poisoning my sister any time soon. No, she made me think of the medicine room on the fourth floor. When we stayed here as children, Nanny used to take us there to patch us up if we hurt ourselves.’</p><p>‘So?’</p><p>Mary gave him a smug smile. ‘So, I may have just found the answer to our little problem. I’m sure it’s still there. As I recall, it’s only a small box room, so I doubt it will be being used for much else.’</p><p>‘Won’t the servants be around on the fourth floor?’ asked Tom, doubtfully.</p><p>‘I shouldn’t think so. At least not until bedtime. As long as we time it right, they should all be downstairs in the kitchen or the servants’ hall.’</p><p>‘I’m not sure, Mary. It feels risky to me.’</p><p>‘Fiddlesticks! It’s perfect. It’s not like any of the family will be poking about up there. We’ll likely have the whole floor to ourselves.’</p><p>‘You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?’</p><p>‘Yes, I have. Come on, Tom, faint heart never won fair damsel. And I know you don’t have a faint heart. You’re still a rebellious socialist underneath it all.’</p><p>Tom sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. ‘When?’</p><p>Mary could barely contain her glee. ‘After tea but before dinner. The servants will be busy transitioning between the two and everyone else will be resting or visiting someone or whatever it is they do when they’re in London.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Three hours later, Mary and Tom crept up the stairs, keeping a sharp lookout for anyone prowling the corridors. When they reached the fourth floor, it appeared deserted.</p><p>‘I told you,’ Mary whispered in triumph. ‘Not a soul about.’</p><p>She stopped as she realised her heels were making quite a racket on the wooden floor, so different from the deep pile of the carpets on the lower floors. She bent down and yanked off her shoes, winking at Tom as she straightened up. ‘Better safe than sorry. I’ll be as quiet as a church mouse now.’</p><p>Gathering up her shoes, she grabbed his hand and towed him towards the medicine room, opening the door and quickly taking stock of it. On one side was a cabinet with a table and a chair next to it. On the other was a series of stacked boxes, none of which looked like they’d been touched for years.</p><p>‘Perfect,’ she said, making a beeline for the table. She dropped her shoes and spun round to grab hold of Tom’s tie, using it to pull him with her as she backed up until her bottom pressed against the edge of the table.</p><p>He slid his hands under her bum and lifted her onto the table, his eyes twinkling. ‘All right, you win. This will do.’</p><p>Mary gripped his tie and dragged him closer, hooking her legs around his hips and kissing him fiercely.</p><p>‘I didn’t have a chance to put my little device in, so you’d better have fulfilled your end of the bargain,’ she said, desperately hoping he wouldn’t let her down.</p><p>Tom grinned, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket to pull out a small paper packet. ‘I brought a supply with me from home. I knew we wouldn’t be able to resist if we got an opportunity.’</p><p>Mary giggled gleefully. ‘Oh, Tom, sometimes I can’t tell you how much I love you and your talent for planning ahead.’</p><p>A strange look passed over Tom’s face and then he fell on her neck, kissing, licking and nuzzling it, making Mary squirm and moan in delight.</p><p>And it was right at that moment that the door banged open.</p><p>‘What, may I ask, is going on in -‘</p><p>Mary froze, staring in horror over Tom’s shoulder at Carson, who was staring back at her equally horrified, slowly turning bright red at the sight of Lady Mary Crawley in a lewd embrace with Mr Tom Branson.</p><p>In her arms, his face still buried in her neck, Tom didn’t move a muscle in the vain hope that Carson wouldn’t recognise him.</p><p>‘Milady,’ Carson said in a strangled voice. ‘Mr Branson. I do apologise.’</p><p>Damn, thought Tom. There went that faint hope.</p><p>Carson shut the door then apparently stood outside it for a few agonisingly long seconds to recover his composure before they heard his footsteps retreating down the corridor.</p><p>Tom lifted his head and Mary wrenched her gaze from the door to look at his face. They stared at each other in shocked silence.</p><p>‘Oh, my God,’ Mary whispered. ‘That was Carson… Carson saw… oh, heavens.’</p><p>Then to Tom’s utter astonishment, she started to laugh. ‘His face, Tom! Oh, my God, you should have seen his face!’</p><p>She dissolved into giggles as Tom stared at her, wondering if she quite grasped the complete disaster that had just unfolded.</p><p>‘He was… he was…’ Mary gasped, ‘Oh, God, he was bright red, the colour of a p-p-post box! I thought he might burst a blood vessel! Oh, God.’</p><p>Then she was off again, laughing like she might never stop. Tom stroked his hands down her arms, trying to soothe her. Eventually, she calmed down, the giggles stuttering to a stop. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.</p><p>‘Oh, my God,’ she whispered, eyes wide. ‘Carson knows. He saw us.’</p><p>‘Yes.’ Tom nodded, still gentling his hands up and down her arms.</p><p>‘He <em>knows</em>.’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Tom repeated. ‘You’ll have to talk to him.’</p><p>‘Me?’ Mary squawked, horrified.</p><p>‘You’re the only one that can salvage this. If I go to him, I really think he might take a poker to me. If we go to him together, all the servants will see, and we may as well have announced it in the drawing room. It has to be you.’</p><p>‘Oh, God,’ she moaned, burying her head in her hands.</p><p>‘Well, it could have been worse,’ Tom reasoned, striving to find an upside to all of this.</p><p>‘How could it possibly have been worse?’ Mary muttered into her fingers.</p><p>‘Think about it, Mary. If he’d walked in five minutes later, he would probably have found me balls deep inside you, and I think that might have finished the old bastard off.’</p><p>Despite herself, Mary began to giggle again. Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a comforting kiss to the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary faces the music. Tom makes himself scarce.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary gathered her courage, took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the butler’s office.</p><p>‘Come in,’ came the sonorous voice of the man who had worshipped her since she was a child. </p><p>She twisted the handle and stood in the open doorway. ‘It's me, Carson. May I still come in?’</p><p>Carson looked at her, po-faced, then transferred his gaze to the calendar pinned to the wall across from his desk. ‘Of course, milady.’</p><p>Mary closed the door and took a seat opposite Carson. He said nothing, still refusing to look at her.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, Carson. I’m sorry you had to see that. I know you must be very disappointed in me.’</p><p>Carson pressed his lips tightly together. ‘I was certainly very shocked, milady.’</p><p>‘I know. Understandably so. I very much regret putting you in that position.’</p><p>‘Can I ask one question?’</p><p>‘Of course. The very least I can do is allow you to speak to me freely.’</p><p>‘Did he… did he force you into that position?’</p><p>Mary clenched her jaw, appalled and angry that Carson would think so little of Tom. ‘Certainly not!’</p><p>‘It’s just that he has a history with the daughters of this house.’</p><p>‘Be very careful, Carson. I will not hear you speak so about Mr Branson. He is a most chivalrous man.’</p><p>Carson looked her dead in the eye at that. ‘There was no chivalry in what I saw today, my lady,’ he said, crisply.</p><p>Mary looked away, chastened by the butler’s admonishment. ‘I know you may be shocked to hear this, but I was there willingly. In fact, Mr Branson was there at my instigation. If anyone is to blame, it is me, not him.’</p><p>Carson looked down at his desk, suddenly feeling old and tired. ‘It did not look to me like this was a first liaison between you and… Mr Branson.’</p><p>‘No,’ Mary confessed. ‘It wasn’t.’</p><p>‘May I enquire how long this…’ Carson paused to choose his words carefully, ‘… this <em>affair</em> has been going on?’</p><p>Mary was silent for a few seconds. ‘Several months now.’</p><p>Carson digested that before making his pronouncement. ‘It’s not right, milady. Even if I approved of you having a gentleman friend – which I do not unless he plans to make a respectable woman of you – he is your sister’s widower.’</p><p>Mary cringed inwardly, feeling like a naughty child. ‘I know,’ she whispered, unhappily. ‘But I can’t stay away from him. He means such a great deal to me, Carson.’</p><p>Carson’s thick brows rose slightly at that. ‘Will you permit me another question, milady?’</p><p>Mary nodded.</p><p>‘Do you love him?’</p><p>‘I… I can’t answer that.’ To her consternation, Mary found herself at a loss, unable to even think about that particular question.</p><p>‘Because you can’t or because you won’t?’</p><p>Mary stared at Carson, her insides churning. ‘Because I can’t.’</p><p>He nodded, looking away again. ‘Will you end it now?’</p><p>Mary shook her head. ‘No. At least, not yet. It is coming to an end, but not yet. He’s leaving soon. He’s taking Miss Sybbie to go and live in America.’</p><p>Carson looked across at her, consideringly. ‘We had heard rumours about that downstairs. So, it’s true then?’</p><p>‘Yes.’ In the safety of Carson’s office, Mary’s sadness about Tom’s departure came spilling out. Her face crumpled and she buried her head in her hands, tears falling.</p><p>Carson’s expression softened at her distress, but he didn’t move to comfort her as he normally would have when she was upset and they were alone. He waited until her shoulders stopped shaking before speaking again. ‘Does anyone else know?’</p><p>Mary wiped her eyes and composed herself. ‘No, just you.’</p><p>Carson regarded her silently, disappointment written on his face. Eventually, he nodded, apparently coming to a decision. ‘Very well. I will keep your secret, milady. I do not condone what you are doing, and I certainly do not wish a repeat of what happened earlier, but I will keep my own counsel on the matter.’</p><p>‘Thank you, Carson. Thank you.’</p><p>‘I note that Mr Branson did not come to speak to me.’</p><p>Mary gave him a small smile. ‘He thought you might take a poker to him.’</p><p>Carson pursed his lower lip at that, nodding slightly. ‘He may not have been entirely wrong about that. He always did have a good nose for danger.’</p><p>‘Please don’t think badly of him. He’s a good man.’</p><p>Carson snorted slightly. ‘He’s not a bad man, I’ll give him that. More than that, I will not say.’</p><p>Mary rose and slipped round the desk to press a gentle, grateful kiss to Carson’s cheek. ‘I am in your debt, Carson, as I always am.’</p><p>The old man blushed, infinitesimally adjusting the blotter pad on his desk. ‘You should go and get changed for dinner, milady. I’ll be ringing the dressing gong in a few minutes.’</p><p>Mary rounded the desk and headed for the door until Carson’s voice stopped her. ‘Milady.’</p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p>‘Be careful. If he hurts you…’</p><p>‘He won’t, Carson. Not intentionally.’</p><p>‘Maybe not. But the heart cannot always tell the difference between intention and accident.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, taking that in. ‘I’ll… I’ll bear that in mind. Thank you again, Carson.’</p><p>She opened the door, lifted her head high and stepped out into the corridor, leaving Carson to watch her go, concern on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary has a plan. Tom is proud of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary could have happily throttled her father when he announced he was selling that beastly painting to pay for the work they needed to do on the cottages.</p><p>In her head, she’d decided Tom wouldn’t contemplate leaving until they’d found the money, and because they’d looked at the business accounts every which way, she knew that wouldn’t be easy. And the longer it took, the longer he would stay. And maybe, just maybe, he’d change his mind and decide not to go after all.</p><p>And then Papa went and ruined it all.</p><p>Now, Tom had a date for his departure. He and Sybbie would stay for Christmas, but then they’d be off, heading to Liverpool on New Year’s Day to catch a liner that would take him across the ocean and out of her life.</p><p>The thought of him leaving was like a great, dark, looming beast that she simply couldn’t bear to look at, so she didn’t. She shut it away in a corner of her mind and concentrated on enjoying his company while she still could. And that, Mary decided, included arranging a business trip for them that would necessitate an overnight stay.</p><p>‘What?’ said Tom when she informed him of her plan one day in the office. ‘How are we going to explain that away? We hardly ever need to go anywhere for business. Downton’s the biggest employer, buyer and supplier there is around these parts. They all come to us.’</p><p>‘Well, I have an idea about that. We could say we’re going to find out about some new farm machinery or something. You know Papa doesn’t care about that sort of thing. As our resident expert on all things mechanical, he’ll expect you to take care of something like that.’</p><p>‘But he won’t expect you to give tuppence about farm machinery, so he’ll question why you’re coming with me.’</p><p>‘Not when I tell him about my recent decision.’</p><p>‘What decision?’</p><p>‘I’m going to take over as the agent when you leave.’</p><p>Tom looked at her in surprise, a wide smile spreading slowly across his face. ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yes. Why? Don’t you think I can do it?’</p><p>‘Of course, you can do it. There’s nothing I do that you couldn’t do twice as well.’</p><p>‘I don’t believe that’s true for a minute. But I do think I have got a good grasp of the business over the last few years.’</p><p>‘Yes, you have.’</p><p>‘So, you think it’s a good idea, then?’</p><p>‘Yes, I do. I think it’s a splendid idea. In fact, I’ve been thinking for a while you could do the job. I was going to suggest it to you nearer Christmas.’</p><p>‘Why were you waiting until then? You could have suggested it anytime.’</p><p>Tom looked a bit sheepish. ‘Because I know you don’t like talking about my leaving. I didn’t want to upset you.’</p><p>‘Yes, well,’ said Mary, fiddling with the papers on her desk. ‘I have to face it sometime. I know you’ve been putting feelers out about a new agent, so I thought you should know what I’ve decided.’</p><p>‘Do you think Robert will agree?’</p><p>‘I don’t see why not. I’ve been working alongside you for long enough that he can hardly object to me carrying on without you.’ Mary swallowed, pushing past that thought. ‘And no-one you bring in could possibly know Downton as well as I do nor love it as much.’</p><p>‘I’m proud of you, Mary,’ Tom said, softly.</p><p>Mary blushed, trying to ignore the warm glow his words gave her, and carried on. ‘So, you see, if I’m learning the business from you, it’s only natural that I should come with you to find out more about the machinery of the future.’</p><p>‘You do realise we will actually have to go and look at farm machinery, don’t you? If we don’t come back with solid facts and figures, it will look very suspicious.’</p><p>‘And this is why you’re such a good agent, Tom. You’re very thorough. I shall leave that in your capable hands. I wouldn’t have the foggiest where to begin. Just remember, wherever we go, it needs to be far enough away that we couldn’t reasonably go there and back in a day.’</p><p>Tom grinned. ‘Don’t worry, Mary, I know the mechanical stuff is just the carrot for you to sweeten me up before you use me for your own nefarious purposes.’</p><p>Mary pressed her lips together, her eyes twinkling. ‘Why, Tom, you say that like you don’t love every second of me using you for my own nefarious purposes. And I think we both know that’s not true.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Several days later, Mary and Tom were in the library with the rest of the family taking afternoon tea.</p><p>‘Oh, Papa, I’ve been meaning to tell you’ she said, casually. ‘Tom and I were talking the other day about some of the new farming machinery and how it might be a sound investment for the estate. We thought we should make use of Tom’s mechanical knowledge before he goes, so he’s set up an appointment for us to visit a manufacturer and a few farms already using these machines.’</p><p>‘Really? How opportune! I was reading an article about a new harvester just the other day. Perhaps I could come with you.’</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Mary saw Tom shoot her a loaded look. Mary didn’t miss a beat. ‘Well, of course you’d be very welcome, but it’s quite short notice.’</p><p>‘When’s the appointment?’</p><p>‘The day after tomorrow.’</p><p>‘Oh, damn, we’re in London then, aren’t we, Cora?’</p><p>Cora looked up from playing tin soldiers with George. ‘Yes, we have dinner at the Harringtons that evening. We can’t let them down, Robert, not after all the trouble it was to arrange it.’</p><p>‘No, of course, not.’ Robert turned back to Mary. ‘What time is the appointment? Perhaps I can join you before we take the train to London.’</p><p>‘Oh, I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Papa. The appointment is in the Lake District.’</p><p>‘The Lake District?’</p><p>‘Yes, that’s where the manufacturer is based. Would you like us to postpone until you can come along?’</p><p>‘No, no, not if it’s all fixed. I trust you two to ask all the relevant questions. I have to say I’m impressed with how seriously you’re taking this agenting business, Mary. And I daresay you’ll be looking forward to getting under the bonnet of these machines, won’t you, Tom?’</p><p>‘I am rather,’ Tom nodded. ‘It’s always interesting to see how engines are developing and changing and how we can use them to help the estate be more efficient.’</p><p>‘Because it’s such a journey and we have a full day of appointments planned, we thought we’d drive over tomorrow and stay for a couple of nights,’ Mary said, conversationally.</p><p>Standing at the tea station, Carson beetled his brows and gave her a stern look. Mary loftily ignored him.</p><p>‘Capital idea,’ her father said. ‘It’s such a beautiful part of the world too. You should take at least another day to explore it.’</p><p>Mary smiled into her teacup while Tom took an innocent bite of his cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary has a request. Tom obliges.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are definite sexy times in this chapter, so avert your eyes now if you don't want to see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary raised an eyebrow at Tom as he opened his side of the adjoining door. ‘Two rooms? And here was I thinking we’d be sharing a room.’</p><p>‘We will be, but the world and his wife don’t need to know that,’ he replied, pulling her into his arms. ‘We may be far from home, but I don’t want to risk your reputation.’</p><p>‘That’s very sweet of you,’ she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. ‘And don’t think I didn’t notice you mentioning I’m your sister-in-law to the hotel manager when we arrived.’</p><p>‘I didn’t want them thinking anything untoward about the adjoining rooms. Did I do wrong?’</p><p>‘No, it was very thoughtful of you. I confess I wore my wedding ring to make it all seem more respectable.’</p><p>‘I did notice you were wearing it again. So, what do you want to do this afternoon? Do you want to explore the surrounding area? Robert was right, it’s beau-‘ Tom stopped short as Mary put her finger over his lips.</p><p>‘Tom,’ she said, a patient expression on her face. ‘The Hanging Gardens of Babylon could be right outside the window and I could not be less interested. The only thing I want to explore this afternoon is how many times you can make me forget my own name.’</p><p>A smile spread over Tom’s face. ‘Is that a challenge?’</p><p>‘If you choose to look at it like that.’</p><p>Mary squealed as Tom lifted her off her feet and spun round to throw her on the bed.</p><p>She landed with a bounce and a giggle. ‘Goodness, that was very masterful of you.’</p><p>‘I don’t think there’s a man born who could master you, Mary.’</p><p>She gave him a coy smile. ‘I don’t mind if you want to try. In the bedroom, I mean.’</p><p>Tom paused, surprised. ‘You want me to boss you about in bed?’</p><p>Mary blushed, but her gaze was steady. ‘Not all the time, but maybe now and again. I think I might enjoy it. I mean I have before when you’ve been… commanding.’</p><p>‘Right.’ Tom regarded her, thoughtfully. ‘Stand up.’</p><p>Mary’s heart bumped in her chest as she got to her feet.</p><p>‘Take off your clothes.’</p><p>She reached up to unbutton her blouse.</p><p>‘Slowly,’ he ordered, picking up a chair from the corner of the room and bringing it over to place it a few feet in front of her. He sat down, leaning forward to watch her.</p><p>Mary obeyed, seeing Tom’s eyes darken with lust as she slowly disrobed, dropping each piece of clothing in a pile on the floor. When there wasn’t a stitch left on her, she looked at him expectantly.</p><p>‘Sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs.’</p><p>Mary swallowed, but followed his instructions to the letter.</p><p>Tom’s voice was low and rough. ‘Touch yourself.’</p><p>Mary braced one hand on the bed behind her and slipped the other one between her parted legs to fondle herself. She’d never done this in front of anyone and the wantonness of it made her head spin. As she stroked herself, she watched Tom watching her, noting his uneven breathing and the tell-tale tenting at the front of his trousers.</p><p>Although she was following his orders, she felt powerful, knowing that she was arousing him as much as herself. She closed her eyes, gasping as tendrils of pleasure licked out from her groin.</p><p>‘Oh, no, open your eyes and keep looking at me.’</p><p>Mary opened her eyes, gazing at his face as his eyes flicked between her face and her industrious hand.</p><p>‘I want to see you make yourself come.’ Tom’s voice was practically a growl.</p><p>Mary groaned at his words, working her fingers faster, rubbing and stroking herself until she trembled and quaked, panting and moaning out her orgasm.</p><p>Tom rose to his feet, unbuttoning his fly and pulling himself out as he came towards her. She eyed him, her breasts rising and falling as she tried to calm her breathing.</p><p>‘Take me in your mouth, Mary.’</p><p>Mary looked up at him, then back down at his cock. She leaned forward and licked a stripe up his shaft before wrapping her lips around the flared head and sucking on him.</p><p>Tom dropped one hand to her shoulder, squeezing it as he let out a ragged sigh. Mary kept doing what she was doing, bobbing her head up and down as she licked and sucked the length of him. Tom groaned, his hips flashing forward. She choked a little but recovered her rhythm soon enough.</p><p>‘Stop,’ he said, suddenly.</p><p>Mary didn’t stop.</p><p>‘Stop!’</p><p>Reluctantly, she pulled away and looked up at him.</p><p>‘Get on your back.’</p><p>Mary leaned back and Tom grabbed the undersides of her thighs, tipping her fully onto her back. He slid inside her, pulling her bottom tight against his groin, a desperate groan escaping him as he came to a stop.</p><p>He began to thrust, and Mary could feel the tweed of his suit against her skin. Suddenly, she found the fact that she was completely naked while he was fully clothed exhilaratingly erotic. She dug her fingers into the bedspread beneath her, pushing her hips up as Tom’s movements grew more and more desperate.</p><p>‘Touch yourself again,’ he ordered, his voice husky.</p><p>Mary slid one hand back between her legs and the other to her breast to pull on her hardened nipple. With the added stimulation, it didn’t take long for her orgasm to hit her, making her jerk and shudder against him. Tom cursed and pulled out of her, jerking himself, once, twice, to spill on her stomach and breasts as he reached his own climax.</p><p>He fell on the bed beside her, breathing heavily. ‘Jesus, Mary and Joseph,’ he said.</p><p>Mary turned her head to look at him. ‘Well,’ she said, ‘we’re definitely doing that again.’</p><p>Tom huffed out a laugh, still trying to catch his breath. ‘You’ll get no arguments from me.’</p><p>She looked down at the mess he’d left on her and wiped her finger through it.</p><p>He watched her do it, still panting. ‘Sorry about that. I didn’t think you’d have your device in, and I certainly didn’t have the presence of mind to go looking for the johnnies.’</p><p>Mary looked over at him and shrugged. ‘I don’t mind, Tom. I don’t have my device in, and I never even stopped to think about that. It’s a good job one of us did otherwise you might have had to rethink your move to America in a couple of months.’</p><p>Tom stared at her, a curious expression on his face, before sitting up to tuck himself back in. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up.’</p><p>Mary pulled herself further onto the bed and watched him bustle around with the pitcher and bowl on the chest of drawers, wondering what it was she’d seen on his face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mary woke first the following morning, opening her eyes to see Tom still asleep on the pillow next to her. She smiled to herself, revelling in the simple pleasure of being able to stay all night in the same bed as him, neither one of them having to sneak out before dawn.</p><p>He looked peaceful in sleep, like a man without a care in the world. Mary allowed herself the luxury of gazing at him, trying to commit every little detail of his face to memory.</p><p>‘Are you watching me sleep?’</p><p>‘No,’ she said with a smile, ‘because quite obviously you’re not asleep.’</p><p>He opened one eye and grinned at her. ‘You were so.’</p><p>‘Well, it’s a novelty, waking up with a man in my bed.’</p><p>‘I should hope so.’ Tom wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. ‘Good morning.’</p><p>‘Good morning.’ Mary tilted her head up to capture his lips in a long, slow kiss.</p><p>‘Mmmm,’ said Tom, ‘what a lovely way to wake up.’</p><p>‘I think we could make it even lovelier,’ Mary replied cheekily, sliding her hand down between them to grasp his already stiff cock.</p><p>Tom groaned as she began to stroke him. Mary kissed him again, thrilling to the feel of him hardening and lengthening in her hand. Then it was her turn to groan as Tom gathered the presence of mind to slip his hand between her legs.</p><p>‘Mary,’ he panted a little later, ‘I need… <em>oh</em>… I need to be inside you.’</p><p>Mary pushed him on his back and rolled on top of him. She sat up to slip him inside her, watching in delight as he rolled his eyes skywards at the feel of her surrounding him, then she stretched out flat on his chest, kissing him deep and slow.</p><p>Tom responded enthusiastically, sliding his hands down her back to cup her bottom and thrust his hips up, rocking gently into her. Mary braced her hands by his head and moved her hips in a small circle, clenching her muscles around him. It wasn’t nearly enough friction to get either of them off, but for now they both revelled in the sensation, trading open-mouthed kisses on necks, shoulders, chests, faces, lips.</p><p>Mary’s breath came faster and harder, and she moaned against his skin as delicious wisps of pleasure curled through every part of her body, getting stronger and stronger.</p><p>Tom reached up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rolling her onto her back, never breaking the intimate contact between them. He lay on top of her, threading their fingers together and gazing down at her, his blue eyes intense. Mary unashamedly met his gaze.</p><p>Tom began to grind his hips, still slowly but with more intent, pushing deeper inside her. Mary wrapped her legs around his, tilting her hips up towards him, making him groan again.</p><p>He didn’t take his eyes off hers and Mary couldn’t look away, mesmerised by the look in his eyes as his hips worked faster and faster. When the peak came, it came for both of them at the same time, and they shuddered through it, with their gazes locked, their fingers entwined.</p><p>Tom dropped his head to kiss her, long and soft, as their breathing slowed. Mary kissed him back, inwardly reeling at the three surprising and impossible words that had been about to tumble from her mouth and desperately grateful that his kiss had stoppered them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary has a question. Tom doesn't want to answer it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary sat on the bed watching as Tom knotted his necktie, a complicated process of folding and tucking it this way and that. She rather enjoyed watching him dress. It felt normal. Nice.</p><p>Today would be the last day of waking up together and pottering about getting ready for the day. After three blissful days and nights together, including a surprisingly successful fact-finding mission for the estate, it was time to go home and return to real life.</p><p>She’d tried to avoid thinking about the three little words she’d almost said to him on their first morning here. It was a possibility she hadn’t foreseen and even now couldn’t quite contemplate face on. Instead, she’d decided it was just an in-the-moment reaction to what they’d been doing at the time, and it was best left alone.</p><p>Right now, she had another question burning on her tongue, one that had been niggling at her for a while. It was a subject she knew she probably shouldn’t broach, but, for her own peace of mind, she needed to ask and there was no time like the present.</p><p>‘Is this how it was with you and Sybil?’</p><p>Tom looked at her sharply in the mirror, his fingers stilling. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Before you married. Stealing illicit moments here and there.’</p><p>He was silent for a while, returning his attention to his tie, and Mary wanted to kick herself for bringing up Sybil when she <em>knew</em> it was a bad idea.</p><p>‘No,’ he said eventually. ‘Sybil and I… we weren’t intimate until our wedding night.’</p><p>‘Oh.’</p><p>‘I thought you knew that.’</p><p>‘Why would I know that? Sybil and I were close, but we didn’t discuss our sex lives.’</p><p>‘But that night, when we tried to elope, she was in the bed and I was on the chair when you and Edith came bursting in like a couple of Furies. Don’t you think if we’d been indulging in pre-marital sex you might have walked in on an entirely different scenario?’</p><p>Mary thought back to that moment. ‘Do you know, I was just so relieved not to find you in bed together, I never really thought about why you were on the chair. I suppose I just assumed you were being chivalrous.’</p><p>‘Sybil wanted to wait, and I’d already waited so long for her, that a while longer didn’t seem to matter. I was happy just to be with her.’ Tom finished with his tie and picked up his waistcoat, turning to face her. ‘Why are you asking me about Sybil?’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean to upset you.’</p><p>‘I’m not upset. I’m just… surprised.’</p><p>Mary gazed at him, a pensive look on her face. ‘Matthew and I waited until our wedding night too.’</p><p>Tom said nothing, buttoning up his waistcoat as he waited for her to continue.</p><p>‘I suppose I’m just wondering why it is like it is with us.’</p><p>He looked up at her, curiously. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘I mean we can’t keep our hands off each other. We’re sneaking around, snatching every opportunity we can to be together. Secret kisses, furtive touches. We’re taking risks we shouldn’t be taking. Just look at these last few days. I just… I don’t understand it. It wasn’t like this with Matthew and you’ve just said it wasn’t like this with Sybil. So, why is it like this with us?’</p><p>Tom cocked his head to one side. ‘Where’s this coming from, Mary?’</p><p>‘I don’t know. It’s just been playing on my mind.’</p><p>‘Maybe it’s different because we’re not married. Neither of us had to sneak around then.’</p><p>‘Maybe,’ said Mary, sounding far from convinced.</p><p>‘Does it matter?’</p><p>‘No, I suppose not. It’s only that it bothers me a little.’</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>Mary looked away, uncertainty written on her face, before meeting his gaze again. ‘You’ll probably think I’m being silly, but…’</p><p>‘But?’</p><p>‘I feel a little disloyal to Matthew. He was the love of my life, but I never felt this… this physical hunger for him that I do now. For you.’</p><p>Tom stared at her, his face unreadable.</p><p>‘I can’t get enough of you, Tom. I can’t bear to go a day without touching you or being touched by you. With Matthew, I… well, it was good, of course. Of course, it was – I loved him… but I didn’t <em>crave</em> him. Not the way I do you.’ Mary stopped, feeling exposed and awkward.</p><p>Tom remained silent, pushing his hands in his trouser pockets and shifting his gaze out of the window.</p><p>‘I’m sorry. I’ve embarrassed you. I shouldn’t have said anything,’ Mary said stiffly, rising to her feet to go back to her own room.</p><p>Tom looked back at her. ‘No. No, you haven’t. I was just thinking about what you said. I don’t know, Mary. Maybe we’re just more physically compatible. Or maybe the secrecy makes it more exciting. Perhaps it’s as simple as that.’</p><p>‘Do you think so? I confess, I don’t know what to think. This thing between us – this arrangement – the intensity of it has rather thrown me. If I’m honest, I didn’t expect it.’</p><p>‘Neither did I,’ he replied, softly.</p><p>‘That’s why I asked about Sybil. I was just trying to understand if maybe it was always this way for you.’</p><p>Tom walked over to pick up his jacket, giving himself time before answering her. ‘I'll not discuss Sybil with you. Not on this subject.’</p><p>Mary flinched slightly. ‘Of course. I apologise. I didn’t mean to pry.’</p><p>Tom hesitated, knowing he’d hurt her but unsure how to fix it. ‘I will say it’s different with me and you.’</p><p>Mary watched him pull on his jacket, unable to shake the feeling that she’d said something very wrong.</p><p>‘We’d better get going. It’s a fair drive home,’ he said, picking up his wallet and fiddling with it. ‘We’ll have a quick breakfast, then I’ll pay the bill and get them to bring the car around. You’d better go back to your own room, so you leave by the right door.’</p><p>Mary nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and left the room, desperately trying to blink back the unexpected tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary lashes out. Tom lashes back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've taken the opening of this chapter directly from the show and then imagined the rest of the scene from Mary walking off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Why were you all in a huddle at breakfast?’ Mary asked as she, Tom and Edith strolled beside the river at Brancaster with Rose and Atticus.</p><p>Rose beamed, glancing proudly at her new husband. ‘Atticus has been offered a job in New York.’</p><p>‘Oh, congratulations,’ Mary said, wondering sourly why everyone was suddenly so keen on going to America.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Atticus smiled at her then looked over at Tom. ‘Aren’t you going to America soon?’</p><p>Tom cast a quick, tentative glance at Mary, catching the tension in her face as she looked away. ‘I am. I’m going to Boston.’</p><p>‘When?’</p><p>‘I’m planning to spend Christmas at Downton and leave in the New Year.’</p><p>Mary pasted on a smile, aware that Tom was keeping a close, anxious eye on her. ‘Well, it hasn’t been decided yet.’</p><p>Edith chimed in. ‘Poor Mary. She hates to be left behind when everyone else is getting on with their lives.’</p><p>‘It isn’t that,’ Mary said, her voice as sharp and vicious as a stiletto. ‘It’s the thought of being left behind with you.’</p><p>She turned on her heel and strode off, leaving an awkward silence and an embarrassed, outraged Edith in her wake.</p><p>‘Mary!’ Tom’s voice came behind her. She didn’t slow down, too angry and upset.</p><p>‘Mary, stop.’ Suddenly he was beside her, his hand on her elbow, pulling her to a halt. ‘That was a bit mean, what you said to Edith.’</p><p>‘She deserved it!’ Mary said, venomously, glowering at the distant figure of her sister retreating back the way they’d come, Atticus and Rose fluttering soothingly around her.</p><p>‘No, she didn’t.’</p><p>‘Yes, she did with her stupid, nasty comments.’</p><p>Tom sighed. ‘You shouldn’t take it out on her. It’s not her you’re angry with.’</p><p>‘Yes, I am!’</p><p>‘No, you’re not. You’re angry at me for going.’</p><p>Mary glared at him, her temper spiking. ‘Well, yes, now you mention it, I am. I am angry with you. I’m livid with you. I’m absolutely bloody furious that you’re leaving.’</p><p>‘I know. And I’m sorry.’</p><p>Mary felt an immense rage descend on her at his words. ‘Sorry? You’re sorry? Don’t lie, Tom. You’re not sorry at all. Not in the least!’</p><p>Suddenly, she had to get away from him, had to walk away before all the words bubbling up inside her could escape and she said something she’d regret. She whipped round, storming off up the path away from the castle, away from her wretched sister, away from him.</p><p>But Tom wasn’t having that. He strode after her, grabbing her by the arm. ‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’</p><p>Mary whirled around, eyes blazing, yanking her arm free. Tom took an involuntary step back at the sheer anger radiating off her.</p><p>‘Sorry? Sorry, my foot! If you were sorry, you wouldn’t be going. You’d be staying to help me keep the estate afloat instead of buggering off to America when we need you the most!’ she yelled at him. ‘If you were sorry, you wouldn’t be dragging poor Sybbie halfway across the world, yanking her away from the people who love her best to a place where she knows absolutely nobody! If you were sorry, you wouldn’t be leaving me here on my own to do everything by myself! You’d be staying right here! But, no, you want to go and play with cars in bloody, sodding Boston! So, off you go, abandoning the rest of us because you’re too selfish to stay!’</p><p>Tom gaped at her, then she saw his temper ignite, anger flaring in his eyes.</p><p>‘I’m selfish? Me? That’s rich coming from Lady Mary Crawley!’ he shouted back at her. ‘You never do anything unless there’s something in it for you. You’re so high and mighty and entitled, you never even notice the sacrifices other people make for you! You think the world revolves around you and the rest of us are here just to serve your every whim! Well, I’ve got news for you, <em>milady</em>. You’re not the centre of the world. You’re certainly not the centre of my world. Sybbie is, and I’m going to Boston for her, not for me. I know you don’t like it, but frankly, I don’t care. I can’t stay here just because I’m a convenient cock for you to come on!’</p><p>Mary’s jaw dropped, shocked by both the vulgarity and the sentiment of the last bit of his outburst. Fury shot through her.</p><p>‘Is that really why you think I want you to stay?’ she spat, getting right in his face, absolutely livid.</p><p>‘Isn’t it?’ Tom snapped, going toe to toe with her, just as furious.</p><p>‘Yes, yes, it is. Because that’s all you are to me, Tom! A warm body for when I get bored! Nothing else!’ she snarled. ‘But you’re easily replaceable, in both the office and the bedroom, so piss off to Boston, why don’t you! See if I care!’</p><p>They stood glaring at each other, faces inches apart, tension thick between them. Then Tom slammed his mouth onto hers and Mary pushed back, lips, noses and teeth crashing together, hands grabbing and dragging at each other in a frantic push and pull.</p><p>‘Stop, stop!,’ Tom ground out, grabbing her arms and thrusting her away from him.</p><p>Mary stilled, panting, her heart beating wildly.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and dragged her a few yards to the cluster of trees by the riverbank, pushing through the sweeping fronds of the weeping willow to swing her around and shove her none too gently against the trunk of the tree. And then they were right back at it, attacking each other with hands and lips.</p><p>Mary groaned tipping her head back against the tree as he bit down where her neck met her shoulder. She shoved her hips forward, feeling Tom’s arousal hard between them and rubbing herself desperately against him. He slid his hand under her skirt, lifting her leg up to curl around his hip as they ground together, rutting frantically against each other.</p><p>‘Oh, Christ, Mary,’ he mumbled, licking into her mouth. Mary bit his lip, tongue duelling with his in a hot, messy kiss, desperate to get him as close to her as possible.</p><p>She shoved her hand between them, fumbling with his fly to get at his cock, wrapping her fingers around it, yanking at him. She jerked him fast and hard, her fingers tight and unforgiving, angling her hand to bump against her own sex. Tom leaned against her, propping himself up with one forearm flat on the tree, panting hard next to her ear.</p><p>‘Mary, stop’ he keened, pulling away from her in the nick of time to spill on the ground beside her.</p><p>Mary eyed him, warily, as he turned back to her, his eyes smouldering. He moved forward, dropping to his knees in front of her, bunching her skirt in his hands to push it up towards her waist.</p><p>Mary gazed down at him, eyes wide, her brain trying to catch up, as he wrenched her underwear roughly aside, braced his hands on her hips and shoved his face against her to lick and suck and bite at her. She grabbed at the tree, fingers scrabbling at the bark. She arched her back as his tongue found exactly the right spot, biting her lip to stop herself crying out as she rode out her orgasm, bucking against him.</p><p>When she stilled, Tom sat back on his heels, replacing her underwear and smoothing her skirt down her thighs, even while her legs still shook. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and stared at her shoes, seemingly shocked by what they’d just done.</p><p>Mary slithered down the tree trunk to sit like a ragdoll at its base, trying to piece together exactly what had happened in the last few minutes. How they’d gone from raging at each other to ravaging each other in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Tom didn’t look at her, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe himself clean and make himself respectable again.</p><p>‘I can’t believe we just did that,’ Mary whispered, feeling dazed.</p><p>‘No. I’m sorry,’ he said, awkwardly. ‘I didn’t mean for that to happen. And I didn’t mean what I said.’</p><p>‘Neither did I,’ said Mary, quietly.</p><p>He glanced across at her, a searching look in his eyes. ‘Didn’t you?’</p><p>Mary gave a rueful shrug. ‘Not all of it, no. I was just so angry.’</p><p>‘At me.’</p><p>‘At you, at Edith, at the world.’</p><p>Tom moved to sit beside her, picking up her hand. Mary tilted her head to rest it on his shoulder, watching him playing absentmindedly with her fingers.</p><p>‘You’ve seen first-hand these last few days why I have to go, Mary. You’ve seen how Lord Sinderby’s butler has treated me. Little slights, downright rudeness, blatant disrespect. He’s never missed an opportunity to snub me.’</p><p>‘Stowell is a small, petty man. I have seen how he’s treated you and I’ve been appalled. I asked Baxter to see if Barrow could do something to bring him down a peg or two.’</p><p>Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise. ‘Did you? There’s no need for that. I can handle Stowell’s slights. And, anyway, Thomas Barrow has no love for me either.’</p><p>‘No, but he won’t want Stowell looking down his nose at us. It’s a question of pride for him and Downton.’</p><p>‘Well, whatever Thomas does or doesn’t do, Stowell’s behaviour has just reinforced my belief that I’m doing the right thing taking Sybbie to America. If she’d been here and he’d treated her badly because I’m her father, I really think I would have punched the man in the face.’</p><p>Mary nodded, sadly. ‘And he would have deserved it. I know you’re going to Boston for Sybbie. I know you think you’re doing it for the best. I understand all that. It’s just… it’s hard for me to deal with.’</p><p>Tom didn’t say anything, just squeezed her fingers.</p><p>‘I didn’t mean what I said about you being replaceable,’ she continued, her voice quiet but earnest. ‘That wasn’t in the least bit true. I was just so shocked and hurt by what you said. I wanted to hurt you back.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry I said that. It was coarse and vulgar and cruel.’</p><p>‘But is that what you really think? That I only want you to stay because of our arrangement?’</p><p>‘No, of course not.’</p><p>‘Because I don’t. I want you to stay because you’re one of the most important people in my life, not because you’re good in bed. Although, I admit that’s a bit of a bonus.’</p><p>Tom huffed out a small, soft, sheepish laugh.</p><p>‘I know you’re going, Tom. I know that and I will have to accept it eventually, although probably not until you set foot upon that liner. But that doesn’t mean I’m not sad about it. And I don’t think that will ever change, so that’s something you’re going to have to accept too.’</p><p>Tom lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, listening to the birds sing and the wind sough through the branches of the trees surrounding them.</p><p>‘We’d better get back,’ Tom said eventually. ‘The others will be wondering where we’ve got to.’</p><p>Mary let him pull her to her feet, brushing the earth and twigs from her.</p><p>‘Hmm,’ he said, eyeing her critically. ‘You might have to change when we get back to the castle. You look a bit rumpled.’</p><p>‘That’s because you rumpled me.’</p><p>He grinned at her. ‘I did. And I’m not sorry for that.’</p><p>Mary put her hand on his arm to stop him moving off. ‘Tom? Will you hold me? Just once before we go back. We won’t have any time to ourselves at Brancaster and I just… I just need a hug.’</p><p>Tom looked at the sadness on her face and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up safely. Mary closed her eyes and tightened her arms around his waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary frets. Tom reassures her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carson entered the library, startled to see Miss Sybbie lying on her stomach, legs sticking up in the air, neatly crossed at her ankles, happily playing Snakes and Ladders by herself.</p><p>He bent his creaking joints to go down on one knee next to her. ‘Hello, Miss Sybbie. What are you doing in here all by yourself?’</p><p>‘Hello, Mr Carson.’ The child beamed up at him, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of the seating area. ‘I’m not by myself. Georgie is over there, and Daddy is asleep on the sofa with Mummy.’</p><p>Carson stiffened at her words, rising awkwardly to his feet. He stepped around the little girl and walked closer to the sofa nearest the door, narrowing his eyes at what he saw.</p><p>Tom Branson sat in one corner of the sofa, obviously asleep, his arm curled around Lady Mary, his cheek resting on top of her hair. For her part, Mary had her head under his chin and her right hand on his chest, her fingers tucked under the edge of his waistcoat next to his heart. She too was soundly asleep. Master George sat on the floor by Branson’s legs, contentedly making small chugging noises and running his toy car up and down the long footstool in front of him.</p><p>Carson stepped back and returned to the little girl stretched out on the floor. ‘Miss Sybbie, that is not your mummy. That is your Aunt Mary.’</p><p>Sybbie shrugged, pushing the counter up the ladder. ‘She’s George’s mummy.’</p><p>‘Yes,’ said Carson, patiently. ‘But she is not yours.’</p><p>Sybbie paid him no attention, cupping the die and shaking it. ‘Six!’ she crowed in delight.</p><p>Carson moved back to regard the tableau in front of him again, a frown creasing his face. He did not care to speculate why Lady Mary and Tom Branson were both so tired at this time of the afternoon.</p><p>‘There you are, Mr Carson.’ He jumped slightly then looked on in concern at the sight of Mrs Hughes bearing down on him.</p><p>‘I need to speak to you about the timetable for this eve- good heavens!’ the housekeeper broke off as she rounded the edge of the sofa and saw what he was looking at.</p><p>Carson closed his eyes briefly. He’d warned Lady Mary to be careful and now look. He was only thankful it was Elsie Hughes who’d found them bold as brass on the sofa like this. If had been anyone else – funny how Thomas Barrow sprang to mind – and it would have been all around the servants’ hall before you could say soufflé.</p><p>‘Well, would you look at that,’ Mrs Hughes whispered. ‘How sweet.’</p><p>‘<em>Sweet</em>?’ Carson was astounded. ‘Are you not shocked by this, Mrs Hughes?’</p><p>The housekeeper gave him a puzzled look. ‘Shocked? Why would I be shocked? They look like a proper wee family with the children around them.’</p><p>Carson’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. ‘Well, they are most certainly not that!’</p><p>Mrs Hughes tutted at him. ‘Don’t be such an old stick in the mud. Those two have been through so much together, I think it’s nice they’re such good friends.’</p><p>‘Friends!’ Carson snorted in an undignified manner. ‘If only that’s all they-‘</p><p>He broke off guiltily, suddenly aware that he’d almost inadvertently broken his promise to Lady Mary.</p><p>Mrs Hughes cast him a keen glance. ‘Do you know something to the contrary, Mr Carson?’</p><p>Carson fidgeted with his cuffs, not looking at her. ‘I think I should wake them. This is highly improper.’</p><p>Mrs Hughes narrowed her eyes at him, speculatively. ‘Either you’re reading far too much into this or you know something I don’t, Charlie Carson.’</p><p>When he still wouldn’t look at her, she shifted her attention back to the couple on the sofa, taking careful note of the placement of Tom’s arm and Lady Mary’s hand. They’d obviously fallen asleep in that position rather than gravitating to it.</p><p>‘Well,’ she said, softly. ‘If it is what I think it might be, I’m glad of it.’</p><p>Carson looked at her now, whipping his head around so quickly she worried he might have strained it. ‘You’re <em>glad</em> of it?’ he hissed incredulously.</p><p>‘I am. I know no man will ever be good enough for her in your eyes, but in my book, they’re well suited. They respect each other and he’s more than a match for her. She needs that, someone who will call her on her nonsense every once in a while. And if they’ve found love together after the tragedies they’ve suffered, my advice to them would be to grab every little piece of happiness they can while they can.’</p><p>‘But he is her sister’s widower! It is against the nature of things.’</p><p>‘Oh, pssht. What’s past is past, and no-one can change it. We can only move forward.’</p><p>Carson glanced down at Sybbie, still on the floor playing her game. Mindful of little ears, he kept his voice low. ‘Well, I would prefer that she did not move forward with him.’</p><p>Mrs Hughes looked up at him, shaking her head at his intransigence. ‘Tom Branson is a good man. And he’s good for her. She could do a lot worse.’</p><p>‘She could do a lot better!’ Carson pronounced in a harsh, indignant whisper.</p><p>Mrs Hughes returned a thoughtful gaze to the sleeping couple. ‘Do you know, I don’t think she could.’</p><p>Carson harrumphed quietly, making it quite clear he didn’t agree. ‘I’m going to wake them up before anyone else sees them. You go back downstairs, so they don’t know you were here. And I’m sure I don’t have to remind you not to breathe a word about this to anyone else.’</p><p>Mrs Hughes cast him a reproving look. ‘Of course, I won’t. You don’t have to tell me that.</p><p>She took one last look, smiling gently at the sight before her, then glided silently out of the room.  </p><p>Carson waited until she was gone then cleared his throat noisily. ‘Milady.’</p><p>Mary stirred, her eyes fluttering open. After a few seconds, she realised where she was and that she was draped all over Tom. She sat up quickly, dislodging Tom’s arm and poking him in the side to wake him up too.</p><p>‘Carson. Yes.’</p><p>‘Shall I send for some tea, milady?’</p><p>‘Er, yes, yes, that would be most kind. Thank you,’ Mary replied sweetly, patting her hair into place.</p><p>The butler flashed her a disapproving look before departing in search of a footman.</p><p>Mary swatted Tom’s thigh as he rubbed his hand groggily over his face. ‘We fell asleep!’ she hissed.</p><p>‘That’s what comes of staying up all night,’ Tom murmured with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Mary swatted his leg again. ‘Carson found us cuddled up together on the sofa!’</p><p>‘Well, at least it was Carson and no-one else,’ Tom said reasonably.</p><p>‘That’s hardly the point! Anyone could have come in!’</p><p>‘But they didn’t, so there’s no harm done.’ Tom leaned down to look at George zooming his car around. ‘How are you getting on there, Georgie?’</p><p>‘Thank God, it wasn’t Mama or Papa,’ Mary continued, her imagination running riot, ‘or – God forbid – Granny.’</p><p>‘Daddy?’ Sybbie’s voice came floating over the back of the sofa.</p><p>‘Yes, Sybbie, my love?’</p><p>‘Have you and Aunt Mary found love?’</p><p>Tom and Mary froze, staring at each other in shock.</p><p>‘What a funny thing to say, darling!’ Mary trilled as lightly as she could, even while panic raced through her.</p><p>Tom stood up and walked over to crouch next to his daughter, running a hand gently over her hair. ‘What on earth makes you ask that, Sybbie?’</p><p>She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes, so like his own, wide and innocent. ‘Mrs Hughes said so to Mr Carson.’</p><p>Tom glanced over Sybbie’s head at Mary, who mouthed ‘Mrs Hughes?’ at him, her eyes like saucers.</p><p>He turned his attention back to his daughter. ‘When did you hear Mrs Hughes say that?’</p><p>‘Just now before she left.’</p><p>Mary made a small noise in her throat.</p><p>‘Did Mrs Hughes say anything else, sweetheart?’ Tom asked, gently.</p><p>Sybbie wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips, thinking hard. ‘She said you were a good man.’</p><p>‘Well, that was very kind of her.’</p><p>‘Where did you find it, Daddy?’</p><p>‘I think Mrs Hughes was just having a little joke with Mr Carson.’</p><p>‘Oh,’ said Sybbie, losing interest. ‘Will you play Snakes and Ladders with me?’</p><p>‘Of course, I will. You finish your game and set up a new one. I just need a quick word with Aunt Mary.’</p><p>He rose to his feet as Mary hopped off the sofa and scuttled over to the drinks table. ‘Mrs Hughes?’ she hissed.</p><p>‘She won’t tell anyone. I trust her.’</p><p>‘I know she’s discreet, but still… she knows.’</p><p>‘No, she doesn’t. Not the truth.’</p><p>‘And thank God for that, but apparently she thinks we’re in love!’</p><p>Tom looked out of the window, not touching that one. ‘What’s done is done, Mary. I would trust Mrs Hughes with my life. She’s had my back before. She won’t give us away.’</p><p>‘Let’s hope not. Although, I’m not sure how I’ll be able to look her in the eye.’</p><p>‘If you could manage to look Carson in the eye after what happened with him, you can manage with Mrs Hughes. We’ll all just pretend nothing’s happened and life will go on as normal.’</p><p>Mary hugged her arms to her chest and nodded. ‘All right. But what if Sybbie says something to one of the family?’</p><p>Tom rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down her arm. ‘She won’t. I’m sure she’ll forget all about it in no time. And if she does say anything, we’ll just laugh it off as one of those inexplicable things children say. It’ll be fine, Mary, I promise.’</p><p>‘Daddy, I’m ready!’</p><p>‘I’ll be right there, Sybbie,’ Tom called out. He studied Mary’s face then reached out and chucked her under the chin. ‘Don’t fret about this, darlin’. It’s a storm in a teacup.’</p><p>‘I hope so. I really do.’</p><p>Tom gave her a reassuring smile then headed off to play Snakes and Ladders with his daughter.</p><p>Mary watched him stretch out on the floor with Sybbie, their heads close together as her niece enthusiastically threw the die, and she couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Mrs Hughes had said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Tom celebrate Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Daaaaaadddddddyyyyyyyyy!’</p><p>Mary watched in amusement from the doorway as the small, brown-haired ball of excitement that was her niece hurtled towards Tom’s bed, scrambling up to pounce on him.</p><p>‘Oooooof!’ he said as his daughter landed squarely on his midriff. ‘Good morning, Sybbie. Happy Christmas!’</p><p>‘He’s been, Daddy! Father Christmas has been!’ Sybbie started pulling at her father’s blankets. ‘Come on! Get up! Aunt Mary said I had to get you before I could see what’s in my stocking!’</p><p>‘Well, we can’t have your father missing out on all the excitement, can we, darling?’ Mary said as Tom sat up, scooping Sybbie into a hug and kissing her cheek.</p><p>Sybbie pulled away impatiently, clambering off the bed. ‘There’s no time for kissing, Daddy. Come on!’</p><p>‘All right, all right, give me a chance!’ he chuckled, throwing back the covers and swinging his legs out of bed.</p><p>George wriggled on Mary’s hip. ‘Down, Mama.’</p><p>‘All right, darling,’ Mary said, setting him gently on his feet. George ran straight towards his cousin, copying her impatient jig.</p><p>Tom grinned as he shrugged on his dressing gown and belted it, realising he was far too slow for his daughter’s liking this Christmas morning. ‘Why don’t you set off, Sybbie, and we’ll be right behind you.’</p><p>Sybbie didn’t need telling twice. ‘Come on, Georgie!’ she cried, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the room at top speed.</p><p>‘Be careful!’ Mary called after them. ‘Not too fast! And tell Aunt Edith no opening anything before we get there!’</p><p>Tom appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist to stop her following the children to the nursery quite yet. He pulled her back a step of two, out of sight of the corridor, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her softly on the lips. ‘Happy Christmas, Mary.’</p><p>‘Didn’t you hear your daughter? There’s no time for kissing.’ Mary smiled affectionately at him, twisting her head around to press another swift kiss to his lips. ‘Happy Christmas, Tom.’</p><p>He squeezed her tight against him before letting her go, so they could head for the nursery, a respectable distance between them, to watch their children open their Christmas stockings.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Downstairs, with the help of her doting grandmother, Sybbie took charge of dishing out the presents under the tree, trotting between family members with gaily wrapped packages.</p><p>‘That’s for you, Daddy. And that’s for you, Aunt Edith. Donk, that’s yours. Don’t open it yet! Aunt Mary, put your teacup down, this one is for you. Georgie! Marigold! Look! We have piles and piles of presents!’</p><p>When she was finished and satisfied that everyone had a small stack of presents, Sybbie plonked herself down in the middle of the floor, eyes shining at the number of parcels in her pile. ‘Can we start now?’</p><p>‘Yes, darling,’ Robert smiled indulgently at his eldest granddaughter, then swept his gaze around his family. ‘Come on, everyone! Get stuck in!’</p><p>Tom looked down at the collection of gifts in his lap, realising not for the first time today that these people, his wife’s family, were now his family too. It was quite a humbling feeling.</p><p>He picked up a slender package with Mary’s neat writing on the label. Opening it up, he found a fine pair of silk-lined, leather gloves, buttery soft on the outside, warm on the inside. He looked up to find her watching him.</p><p>‘I’m told it gets very cold in Boston in the winter. I don’t want you getting frostbite the minute you get there,’ she said with a soft smile.</p><p>He smiled back at her. ‘They’re beautiful. Thank you. I’ll think of you every time I wear them.’</p><p>Tom caught a quick glint of sadness in her eyes before she covered it up with a stern, ‘See that you do.’</p><p>He watched as she opened his gift, a beautiful silk scarf in emerald green. ‘Oh, Tom, it’s divine. Thank you.’</p><p>‘I thought it would go well with your colouring.’</p><p>‘Really, Tom, that sounds like something they say in the fashion pages of Edith’s magazine,’ Robert chuckled.</p><p>'I didn't realise you were such an avid reader of my magazine, Papa,' Edith said, dryly. </p><p>‘Don’t listen to him, Tom,’ Cora chimed in with a gentle look of rebuke at her husband. ‘You’re completely right, it will look perfect on Mary. And the colour is gorgeous. The emerald green of Ireland to remind you of your Irish brother-in-law, darling.’</p><p>Mary looked over at him again, that glimmer of sadness lurking in her eyes. ‘Yes, Mama, it will. Thank you, Tom.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, Tom waited patiently in his room for her to come to him. Just after midnight, the door opened and Mary slid into the room, one hand tucked behind her back.</p><p>‘Goodness, I thought Papa was never going to go to bed tonight.’</p><p>‘I think he’s enjoyed being able to drink again rather too much these last two days,’ Tom grinned.</p><p>‘I should say so. Mama will have a battle royal on her hands to get him to go back to a life of sobriety after the festive period.’</p><p>Tom twitched back the bedcovers next to him. ‘Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?’</p><p>Mary smiled and made her way over to the bed to sit beside him, still hiding her hand behind her.</p><p>‘What have you got there?’</p><p>‘I have something else for you. Something I didn’t want to give you in front of the rest of them.’ She brought her hand around to set a small box down on his lap. ‘Open it.’</p><p>Tom picked it up, untying the ribbon and flipping open the box to reveal a wristwatch with a fine, brown leather strap and a handsome ivory face.</p><p>Tom pulled the watch out of the box, examining it. ‘Mary, it’s lovely. Thank you.’</p><p>‘There’s an inscription on the back,’ Mary said in a shy, most un-Mary like way.</p><p>Tom turned the watch over in his hand to read it.</p><p>
  <em>For my anchor. Wherever you are. M.</em>
</p><p>He was silent for a moment, staring at the words, before turning to her, his eyes full of emotion. He lifted his hand to cup her face and draw her in for a sweet, soft kiss. ‘Thank you, darlin’. It’s perfect.’</p><p>‘It’s true. Even when you’re far away.’</p><p>Tom kissed her again, soft and slow, then pulled back, turning to reach for something in his bedside cabinet. ‘I have something for you too.’</p><p>He handed her a box, smaller than the one she’d given him. Mary looked down at it, surprised and touched. When she opened it, a silver brooch gleamed against blue velvet. She traced her finger over the pattern of the everlasting knot.</p><p>‘It’s beautiful, Tom,’ she whispered. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it.’</p><p>‘It’s a Celtic knot. To remind you of your Irish lover,’ he said softly.</p><p>‘Like I’d ever forget you.’</p><p>‘Turn it over. There’s something written on the back of it.’</p><p>Mary picked the brooch up, turning it over. She read the unfamiliar words aloud haltingly.</p><p>‘<em>Ní mar a síltear a bítear.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Ní mar a síltear a bítear,</em>’ Tom repeated, a sight more fluently. ‘It’s a Gaelic saying. It means ‘things may not be as they seem to be’.’</p><p>‘Like us,’ Mary breathed.</p><p>‘Like us.’</p><p>Mary put the brooch carefully back into the box and closed it before turning to pull his face into her hands and kiss him deeply. ‘Thank you. I love it. I shall treasure it.’</p><p>‘I have something else for you too,’ he said, pulling another small box from his bedside cabinet.</p><p>‘Another present?’</p><p>‘Yes, but this one is more practical than sentimental.’</p><p>‘Oh, I’m intrigued!’ Mary shook the box next to her ear, hearing something jolting about inside it. ‘What is it?’</p><p>‘Open it and find out.’</p><p>Mary opened the box to find herself staring at a silver keyring attached to a longer silver bar.</p><p>Tom leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder. ‘There’s an inscription on that too.’</p><p>Mary picked it up to look at the writing curling gracefully along the bar.</p><p>‘'<em>What would Tom say?''</em> she read aloud.</p><p>‘I thought you could put the office key on it. That way you’d always have to stop and think about what I would say in response to some of your schemes before you launch any madcap ideas,’ Tom said, laughter tinging his voice.</p><p>Mary elbowed him in the side, fighting back a grin. ‘Madcap ideas? I’ll have you know my ideas have been very successful! Weren’t the pigs my idea?’</p><p>‘Oh, yes, I can’t deny that. You are the pig queen of Downton,’ Tom agreed, laughing as Mary gathered the various boxes scattering the bed, placing them carefully on the bedside cabinet before turning around to launch herself indignantly at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Tom's last night at Downton.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some sexy shenanigans at the end of the first half of this chapter, just before the page break. Fair warning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary swirled her fingers gently through Tom’s hair as he lay in a loose sprawl next to her, his head pillowed on her chest as they came back down to earth after their lovemaking.</p><p>‘It was a good turnout for you tonight.’</p><p>He nodded, the beginnings of his stubble grazing the soft skin of her breast. ‘It was. Everyone was very kind.’</p><p>‘I think even Granny was in danger of shedding a tear when she said goodbye to you.’</p><p>Tom smiled, absently tracing a pattern on her stomach. ‘I never would have dreamed it possible, but she did seem a little teary. Who would have thought when I first came to Downton that one day old Lady Grantham would be moist-eyed at me leaving?’</p><p>‘You know you’re truly part of the family when Granny betrays emotion over you. I suspect she has a soft spot for you. She told me how much she admired your resilience and perseverance in fitting into our world over these last few years.’ Mary trailed her hand down his arm. ‘It appears you are catnip for the Crawley women, Tom. We all fall under your spell one way or another.’</p><p>Tom shifted up the bed to lie on his side next to her, resting his forehead against her temple. ‘Is that what you are? Under my spell?’</p><p>Mary gave a small smile. ‘Do you doubt that when I’m lying naked in bed with you? You have bewitched me, body and soul.’</p><p>He shook his head gently. ‘If anyone’s been bewitched, I’m fairly sure it’s me.’</p><p>Mary turned her face to him. ‘You do know you’re taking a piece of my heart to America with you, don’t you?'</p><p>Tom tightened his arm around her waist, nudging his nose against her cheek. ‘It will slot right into the space left by the piece of my heart I’m leaving here.’</p><p>Mary stared at him then tilted her head to kiss him, a deep, heartfelt kiss. He responded in kind, pulling her in close as she twisted in his arms to cup his face.</p><p>‘I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow,’ she whispered.</p><p>‘We’ve known this day would come eventually.’</p><p>‘That doesn’t make it any easier to bear, not when I lo-’</p><p>‘Hush, Mary,’ he breathed, silencing her with more kisses. Mary let him, shaken by the admission she’d been on the brink of making. He kissed her deeply, slowly, stoking the passion simmering in her belly.</p><p>Mary burrowed closer to him. She felt his hardness trapped between them and reached down to slip him inside her, desperate to have him one last time. Tom groaned into her mouth as she wrapped her leg over his hip, keeping tight against him.</p><p>Slowly, they rocked together, their lovemaking more about sharing intimacy than chasing pleasure. Tom slid his hand down to her bottom, cupping her, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Mary gasped as the angle changed and he slipped deeper inside her. She arched into him, one hand over his heart, the other on his cheek, gazing into his eyes as he began to thrust slowly into her.</p><p>Tom held her tight, never breaking eye contact with her as he watched her arousal building until she gasped out her pleasure, shaking in his arms. Within seconds, he followed her over the brink, his mouth claiming hers again as he spilled deep inside her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They lay quietly together like two spoons in a drawer, Mary tucked tight against Tom’s warm, solid body, his arm clamped around her waist.</p><p>‘Tom,’ she whispered into the dark, ‘what would you have done if you’d got me pregnant?’</p><p>She felt his surprise at the question. ‘I would have married you,' he said, without hesitation. 'Why? Is this your way of telling me you are pregnant?’</p><p>‘No. At least not that I know of.’</p><p>Tom was silent for a moment. ‘Why are you asking me that, Mary? You don’t think I’d have abandoned you, do you?’</p><p>‘No, of course not. I just… the thought crossed my mind and I just wanted to know.’</p><p>‘What would you have done if you’d fallen pregnant?’</p><p>‘Apart from the initial panic, you mean?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>Mary was quiet for a moment, thinking about that. ‘I would have said yes to you. And then panicked about how we were going to break the news to everyone. Granny might not have been so fond of you anymore after that.’</p><p>Tom chuckled into the back of her neck, making her shiver. ‘Then it’s a good job it never happened.’</p><p>‘Yes, I suppose so. Although… no, never mind.’</p><p>‘Although what?’</p><p>‘Nothing.’</p><p>Tom squeezed his arm tighter around her. ‘Tell me.’</p><p>‘It would have meant you wouldn’t be leaving.’</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Tom spoke again. ‘It would have been a bit of a drastic way of keeping me here.’</p><p>‘Hmm, yes, I suppose so.’</p><p>‘But I would never have abandoned you, Mary. You must know that. I would have faced anything, any censure or consequences – even the Dowager at her fiercest – to do right by you.’</p><p>Mary nodded, squeezing the arm wrapped around her midriff. ‘I know.’</p><p>Silence descended again until Tom broke it. ‘Can you even imagine a child of ours? A mixture of Sybbie and George? We’d have been helpless against them.’</p><p>‘Between the two of us, we’d likely have ended up with a strong-willed rebel with my proud streak and your disregard for traditionalism,’ Mary said, smiling at the thought. ‘We would not have stood a chance.’</p><p>‘Not even a glimmer of a chance,’ Tom chuckled.</p><p>All was quiet for a while before Tom spoke again. ‘Mary, promise me that if you find out there are consequences after I leave, you’ll tell me straight away. Send me a telegram. I’ll come straight home.’</p><p><em>Home</em>, Mary thought with a pang. ‘I will.’</p><p>‘Promise me.’</p><p>‘I promise.’</p><p>‘If it happens, I want you to know I will stand beside you. I might be terrified out of my wits of history repeating itself, but I will be there.’</p><p>Mary felt her heart crack a little. While for her a child might be a shock, for him it would bring the paralysing, heart-wrenching fear of losing another woman he cared for as she brought a life he’d helped to create into the world.</p><p>‘Oh, Tom, my darling boy, I am going to miss you so very much,’ she whispered, a silent tear sliding down her face.</p><p>He tightened his hold on her, burying his face into her neck, his voice cracking a little. ‘And I you, love. And I you.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom leaves Downton.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took every ounce of Mary’s considerable social skills, honed over a lifetime, to keep a lid on her emotions as Tom and Sybbie left Downton. She didn’t have to stay completely emotionless – that would have been impossible – but Mary was very afraid that if she let herself go, she may never find her way back.</p><p>The whole affair was far from the stoic façade usually presented by the English upper classes. The day started badly with Sybbie having a meltdown after breakfast. Tom had already had several talks with her, explaining they were going on an adventure over the seas to America. She’d been fine with that until she finally grasped that morning that Donk, Granny, Georgie, Marigold, Aunt Mary and Aunt Edith weren’t going with them and then the waterworks began.</p><p>Cora tried her best to calm her granddaughter, telling her how exciting America would be and that she’d meet new cousins and make new friends when she got there. For his part, Robert paced the room, distraught to see his beloved eldest granddaughter so upset. Eventually, Tom picked his daughter up, carrying her to the other end of the room, talking to her quietly.</p><p>Mary watched Sybbie calm as she listened to her father, tilting her head towards him then wrapping her little arms around his neck. If there was one thing she wasn’t worried about, it was Tom’s skills as a father and his ability to take care of his daughter without the support of nannies, servants or the rest of the family. Right from the start, he’d been the most hands-on father she’d ever come across, probably because his upbringing had been so different from her own, where parents took care of their children themselves. For a brief moment, she ghosted her hand across her abdomen, almost wishing he’d left a child in her, a child that could know the love of such a father.  </p><p>After lunch, Sybbie said goodbye to her cousins in the nursery, leading to a tearful triumvirate of little people. Mary’s heart broke a little as George held his hand out solemnly to Tom, who dropped to one knee to shake it, telling her son to look after his mother for him. When Tom held out his arms, George rushed straight into them, hugging his uncle tight round the neck. Mary bit her lip, blinking back tears.</p><p>Downstairs, Edith and Cora fussed over Sybbie, making sure she had everything she needed for her train journey as Robert hovered, not quite knowing what to do.</p><p>As Tom said his goodbyes to a teary Edith, Mary crouched down before Sybbie, hugging her tight, before pulling back to smooth the child’s hair and straighten her hat.</p><p>‘You’re going to have such an adventure, darling. It’s going to be quite something. Now, promise me you’ll be a good girl for your father. You must be very grown up and look after him as much as he will look after you. Every night when you go to bed, make sure you give him an extra kiss from me.’</p><p>Sybbie nodded, gravely. ‘I will, Aunt Mary. I promise.’</p><p>Mary kissed her niece’s brow and looked up to see Tom watching her over Cora’s shoulder as he hugged his mother-in-law. She took Sybbie’s hand and they walked over to Tom just as her father shook hands with him, placing a paternal hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘I fear I shall miss you dreadfully, Tom,’ she heard Papa say. ‘You have been my ally in a houseful of strong-willed women. Who will I take refuge with now when it all gets too much?’</p><p>Tom chuckled, smiling warmly at his father-in-law. ‘You don’t need an ally, Robert. Just take good care of our girls.’</p><p>‘I will. And you must take equally good care of my darling Sybbie. She is very precious to me. Cherish her.’</p><p>‘I promise you I will, with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart.’</p><p>Robert nodded, still grasping Tom’s hand. ‘I know you will. Look after yourself too, my boy. I find I have grown very fond of you.’</p><p>Tom smiled at him, affection for the older man written on his face. ‘You take care of yourself too, Robert.’</p><p>Robert cleared his throat, visibly buttoning down his emotions, and turned away, reaching out his arms to his granddaughter. ‘Come here, darling,’ he said, gruffly. ‘Give old Donk one last kiss and a big hug.’</p><p>Tom watched him gather Sybbie into his arms, raising her up to be on eye level with him, Cora and Edith crowding round them, giving Robert quiet support as he said his goodbyes.</p><p>Tom met Mary’s eyes and crossed quickly to stand in front of her. They’d said a private goodbye upstairs away from prying eyes, but this was to be their public farewell.</p><p>Mary reached out to brush a stray hair from his shoulder. ‘Well,’ she said, ‘this is it then.’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Promise you’ll write as soon as you can.’</p><p>‘I promise.’</p><p>They locked eyes then Tom stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing her eyes shut, willing herself not to start crying.</p><p>‘Take good care of yourself, Mary,’ he whispered in her ear. ‘And remember, ní mar a síltear a bítear.’</p><p>Mary clamped her lips together, holding back a sob as she recognised the Gaelic words.</p><p>Too soon, he was releasing her. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, exactly as he had done with Edith and Mama.</p><p>‘Goodbye, Mary.’</p><p>‘Goodbye, Tom.’</p><p>As Tom and Sybbie got into the back seat of the car, Mary felt someone take her hand and squeeze it gently. She looked to her right to see her mother standing next to her. Cora gave her a look of sympathy that almost broke Mary’s hard-won composure.</p><p>The family stood together, waving as the car drove off, taking Tom and Sybbie away to their new life.</p><p>‘Well,’ said Robert, his voice somewhat unsteady. ‘I think we might all need a drink after that.’</p><p>‘No more alcohol for you, my darling,’ his wife reminded him gently. ‘You know what Dr Clarkson said.’</p><p>‘Hmm, then I suppose a strong cup of tea will have to do.’</p><p>As her parents and sister walked back into the house, Mary stood watching until she could see the car no more before following them. Carson waited in the doorway, watching her with sorrowful eyes.</p><p>‘It’s for the best, milady,’ he said in a low voice as she passed him.</p><p>Mary stopped dead, staring blankly into the empty hallway. ‘No, Carson, I don’t believe it is.’</p><p>Then she raised her head, wiped the tears from under her eyes and went to put a brave face on in the library with the remaining members of her family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna makes a discovery. Mary shares a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna took the jewellery boxes from the cases laid out on the chaise at the foot of Lady Mary’s bed, stacking them on the dressing table ready to be put away in their proper places. As she turned, she caught the edge of Mary’s correspondence folder, sending it spilling off the table, papers floating out and scattering on the floor.</p><p>Anna sighed. She was so tired today after the long journey home; this was exactly the type of thing she didn’t need when all she wanted was to go back to her cottage with her husband and put her feet up.</p><p>She got down on her knees, collecting the papers, smiling as she picked up one starting, ‘<em>My dearest Tom</em>’. Then she froze, staring at the paper, quite unable to believe what she was seeing. Snippets like ‘<em>I imagine you kissing every inch of my skin</em>’, ‘<em>every time I touch myself, I think of you</em>’ and the utterly unambiguous ‘<em>I miss the feel of you inside me, filling me so gloriously</em>’ danced in front of her eyes.</p><p>‘What do you think you are doing?’ came a furious voice from the door.</p><p>Anna rose guiltily to her feet as Lady Mary came hurtling towards her to snatch the letter from her hands.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, milady. I knocked your folder and it fell on the floor.’</p><p>‘So, you thought you’d read my private correspondence?’ Mary hissed, embarrassment fuelling her fury.</p><p>‘No, of course not. I would never do that. Not deliberately.’</p><p>‘But you <em>were</em> reading it! I saw you, Anna!’</p><p>‘I wasn’t reading it, exactly.’</p><p>‘No?’ Hope that her secret might yet remain undiscovered flared in Mary’s chest.</p><p>‘But I did see some phrases that were not meant for my eyes.’</p><p>‘Oh, God!’ Mary pushed past her maid, still clutching the letter, to sink onto the edge of the bed, her shoulders slumped, her face pale except for crimson spots high on her cheeks.</p><p>Anna quickly crossed the room to shut the bedroom door before returning to stand before her mistress.</p><p>‘You must think me an awful harlot,’ Mary said quietly.</p><p>‘Of course not, milady.’</p><p>Mary shot Anna a sceptical look. ‘Come off it, Anna. You of all people know what a sinful creature I am.’</p><p>Anna looked down at her feet, choosing her words carefully. ‘You and I have been through a lot together, milady. I won’t lie and say I’m not shocked by what I saw, but I don’t think badly of you.’</p><p>‘Really? A widowed woman writing sexually explicit letters to the last man on earth she should be writing such things to?’</p><p>‘Can I be honest, milady?’</p><p>‘You may as well be, Anna.’</p><p>‘Although the contents of the letter were… unexpected, I’m more shocked by who you’re writing these things to.’</p><p>Mary looked up at her maid, a flush stealing up her neck.</p><p>‘You and Mr Branson?’ Anna asked, curiously.</p><p>‘Now you know my darkest secret,’ Mary said, flatly. ‘I’ve been having an affair with my brother-in-law.’</p><p>Anna eyed her thoughtfully, putting together the moodiness and excess of temper tantrums she’d seen from her mistress over the last few months. All since Mr Branson had gone to America.</p><p>‘You must miss him a lot, milady.’</p><p>Tears flooded Mary’s eyes and her face crumpled as she clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back a sob.</p><p>‘Oh, milady!’ Anna stepped forward and put her arms around Mary’s narrow shoulders, hugging her.</p><p>Mary let Anna hold her, sliding her arms around her maid’s waist as she finally let herself cry. Anna held her and rocked her, shushing her and trying to soothe her until, eventually, Mary calmed down a little. She let go of Anna and dashed the tears from her cheeks. Anna pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to her.</p><p>‘I’m making a spectacle of myself,’ Mary said, dabbing at her eyes and wiping her nose. ‘I’m so sorry, Anna.’</p><p>‘You have nothing to be sorry for, milady.’</p><p>‘It’s just that nobody knows about Tom and I, and it’s been so very hard to bear it on my own.’</p><p>Anna sat down beside Mary, picking up her hand and clasping it between her own. ‘Do you want to talk about it? It might help to share your feelings with someone else. And you know I won’t breathe a word to anyone. Not even Mr Bates.’</p><p>‘I know you won’t. You already hold so many of my secrets. You have never let me down and I am endlessly grateful for that.’</p><p>‘Then let me hold another secret if it will help you feel better.’</p><p>Mary nodded, unsure of where to begin.</p><p>‘You and Mr Branson,’ Anna repeated, wonderingly. ‘I didn’t see that coming. I mean, I knew you were close but not…’</p><p>‘…that close?’ Mary finished for her.</p><p>Anna smiled. ‘No. So when did it start?’</p><p>‘Last May. After that awful week in Liverpool with Lord Gillingham. Yet another of my dark secrets.’</p><p>Anna looked at her in surprise. ‘May? And I suppose it ended when he went to America?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Mary nodded, miserably.</p><p>‘Heavens. I’m not much of a lady’s maid if you were carrying on with Mr Branson for seven months and I never noticed a thing.’</p><p>Mary gave a small smile. ‘We were discreet. And you were preoccupied with all that nasty business with the police for most of that time.’</p><p>‘Still, I must not have been very observant. How did it come about?’</p><p>Mary blushed. ‘Well, you remember how disappointed I was with Lord Gillingham?’</p><p>Anna nodded.</p><p>‘I found myself more than a little… frustrated,’ Mary confided, a little awkwardly.</p><p>Anna’s eyes widened, but she nodded again. ‘I can understand that.’</p><p>Mary raised a dubious eyebrow at her.</p><p>Anna gave a small shake of her head and a slight roll of her eyes. ‘I’m a married woman, milady. I have spent time away from my husband and our marital bed. I understand what you mean.’</p><p>Mary relaxed, relieved that her maid did know what she was talking about. ‘The situation was making me terribly moody and I may have blurted it all out to Tom one day and he may have suggested we take care of each other’s frustrations.’</p><p>Anna’s eyebrows slid up towards her hairline. ‘Did he now?’</p><p>‘I admit it shocked me at first when he said it, but when I thought about it, it made perfect sense. We were both widowed and neither of us were ready to marry again, but we both had physical needs we were neglecting. And we knew we could rely on each other to be discreet. So, we began sleeping together.’</p><p>Anna nodded as if she heard this kind of thing all the time. ‘That must have been quite exciting, keeping it a secret like that.’</p><p>‘Oh, Anna, it was wonderful! Our arrangement made us both happier and more relaxed. He was…’ Mary paused and corrected herself. ‘It was perfect. The perfect solution to our problems.’</p><p>‘But I don’t understand. If you were so in love with each other, why did Mr Branson go to America?’</p><p>Mary shook her head. ‘Oh, no, we weren’t in love. It was just, well, not to put too fine a point on it, it was just a sexual thing, not a love affair. Tom can’t put his life on hold for that.’</p><p>Anna gave Mary a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand. ‘Oh, milady. You can be honest with me.’</p><p>‘I don’t know what you mean,’ Mary said, evasively, her eyes skittering away from Anna.</p><p>‘I think you do. You love him. I can see it in your face when you talk about him.’</p><p>‘Of course, I love him. He’s my best friend. But I’m not <em>in </em>love with him.’</p><p>Anna just gazed at her with that same understanding, sympathetic look in her eye.</p><p>‘I’m not,’ Mary insisted.</p><p>‘Milady, you’ve been miserable since Mr Branson left. I’ve noticed it, but I didn’t know quite why you were so down. Now it all makes sense. You don’t have to be honest with me if you don’t want to, but you should be honest with yourself.’</p><p>Mary closed her eyes briefly before nodding her head and meeting Anna’s gaze. ‘All right. All right. Yes, I think I might be in love with him. But I can’t be, Anna. He was married to my sister, for heaven’s sake! How can I admit to being in love with him?’</p><p>‘The heart wants what it wants. Besides, he was Lady Sybil’s widower when you went to bed with him. Why is that any different to loving him?’</p><p>‘Because loving him changes everything! I can’t step into Sybil’s shoes. Mama and Papa couldn’t bear it, I’m sure.’</p><p>‘Lord and Lady Grantham would be surprised, I don’t doubt it, but they love you and they are very fond of Mr Branson. They’d want you both to be happy.’</p><p>‘We’d be shunned by polite society.’</p><p>Anna smiled at that. ‘You forget, milady, I know the Tom Branson that used to talk politics and rebellion downstairs. I doubt if he gives two figs for polite society.’</p><p>‘Maybe not, but I do.’</p><p>‘I admit it might not be easy to bring your relationship out into the open, but if it makes you happy – if he makes you happy – isn’t it worth it?’</p><p>Mary was silent, weighing that up, before speaking again. ‘There’s one obstacle we can’t overcome, Anna.’</p><p>‘What’s that then?’</p><p>‘I don’t think he’s in love with me.’</p><p>‘Has he told you that?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Then you don’t know that’s true.’</p><p>‘I do.’</p><p>‘How?’</p><p>‘He left, didn’t he?’</p><p>Anna looked at her lady in consternation as a tear slipped down Mary’s cheek.</p><p>‘It’s a mess, Anna. You’re right, I am miserable without him. I lied earlier. I don’t think I’m in love with him, I know I am. I almost told him so twice, once when we were in the Lake District and again right before he left for America.’</p><p>‘Then why didn’t you?’</p><p>‘Because of Sybil. He loved her so very much. I could never replace her in his heart.’</p><p>Anna gave Mary such a look of sympathy, she could hardly bear it. But now she’d started, she couldn’t hold her words in.</p><p>‘It’s hopeless, though. I’m longing to see him, but I know he won’t be back for months, maybe even years. But I’m already dreading that too. I don’t know how it will be when he visits Downton, but I expect it will be horribly uncomfortable. There will be this thing there between us that’s in the past for him, but I suspect not for me because I’m very much afraid I don’t know how to get over him.’  </p><p>‘Oh, milady,’ Anna whispered, putting her arm around Mary again, patting her gently, as she began to cry once more. Mary gripped Anna’s hand, making a visible effort to get her emotions back under control.</p><p>‘This is a novel situation for me,’ she said ruefully. ‘I’m usually the one breaking hearts, not having mine broken. And I only have myself to blame. If I’d never said anything to him in the first place, I doubt it would ever have happened.’</p><p>‘Do you regret it then? The affair with Mr Branson?’</p><p>Mary shook her head fiercely. ‘Not one single second of it.’</p><p>Anna looked thoughtfully at her mistress. ‘It sounds like it was quite a passionate affair.’</p><p>Mary looked Anna square in the face, too far down the path of honesty to hold back now. ‘It was. It was like nothing I’ve ever known before.’</p><p>‘Are you quite sure he doesn’t love you back?’</p><p>‘Well, I haven’t asked him if that’s what you mean. I’m not a glutton for punishment.’</p><p>‘But your letter… was it the first letter of that nature you’ve written to him?’</p><p>‘No, there have been quite a few others.’</p><p>‘And does Mr Branson respond in kind?’</p><p>Mary slanted a glance at Anna. ‘Yes, he does. In fact, between me and you, he’s much better at it than I am. He’s far more… descriptive.’</p><p>Anna’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yes. Let’s just say he has a definite way with words,’ Mary said, a faint blush tinging her cheeks.</p><p>‘Well, then I have a question, milady.’</p><p>‘Go on.’</p><p>‘If it’s all over between you, and Mr Branson is moving on with his life, why would he write passionate letters back to you?’</p><p>‘I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t want to embarrass me by not replying.’</p><p>‘Milady, there’s more embarrassment to be had if one of his letters goes astray, especially if they are as detailed as you say. Isn’t it more likely that he’s replying because he feels the same way as you?</p><p>Mary stared at Anna, pensively. ‘I hadn’t thought of it like that. Do you really think that could be the case?’</p><p>‘I don’t think we can rule it out.’</p><p>‘Good heavens, Anna, that’s certainly food for thought. There’s just one thing wrong with that supposition.’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘If he loves me, why did he leave?’</p><p>‘That I can’t say, milady. Except maybe he thinks the same as you, that his love isn’t returned. Perhaps he left to protect his heart.’</p><p>Mary shook her head, releasing Anna’s hand and rising to her feet. ‘I rather think you’ve been reading too many romance novels, Anna.’</p><p>‘Maybe, but I do think it’s odd that he’s writing these letters to you if he’s set on moving forward with his life in America. It just doesn’t make sense to me to hang on to the past if you’re making a new start and looking to the future.’</p><p>Mary sat down at her dressing table, turning Anna’s words over and over in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom's back. Mary's delighted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've borrowed some dialogue from the show and twisted it a little for this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying in her bed that night, Mary kept returning to the heart-stopping moment she’d heard Tom's familiar Irish lilt behind her at Carson’s wedding breakfast, replaying it over and over in her mind. How she’d spun round thinking she must be imagining things only to see him standing there, Sybbie balanced on his hip, solid and real and <em>here</em>.</p><p>And he was staying. For good. Back in Downton where he belonged. Back in the place he never should have left.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon had been a blur as it seemed the world and his wife had wanted to welcome Tom back and question him endlessly about why he had abandoned the Great American Dream to return to Yorkshire.</p><p>‘Well, that’s obvious,’ Mary heard Mrs Patmore pronounce sagely when Daisy posed just that question as Mary was slipping past them. ‘Why wouldn’t he want to come back to God’s own county? There’s no place like it. The lad’s not daft.’</p><p>‘But there’s such a big world out there, Mrs Patmore. Wouldn’t you want to see a bit of it if you got the chance?’ Daisy asked a little wistfully.</p><p>‘I’m quite happy where I am, thank you. I was born in Yorkshire, I was bred in Yorkshire and, God willing, I’ll die in Yorkshire, and I shall be very happy with my lot,’ the cook answered her, firmly.</p><p>The whole family had given Tom a warm welcome home. Her father, in particular, appeared delighted to have his son-in-law back in the fold, monopolising Tom, shaking his hand and repeatedly clapping him on the back. She’d even seen her grandmother stop to graciously offer Tom her cheek to kiss and tell him in a very un-Granny like way, ‘I’m glad you’re back’, an honour up there with anything the King could dish out.</p><p>Isobel, always a great fan and champion of Tom’s, seemed almost as thrilled to have him back as if he were her own son. That was a turn of events Mary found both incredibly heart-warming and incredibly uncomfortable.  </p><p>Between her parents, Edith, Isobel and the new Mrs Carson, not to mention a host of others, including her own very excited son, Mary had been able to do little more than gaze at Tom from across the room, trying very hard not to let the whole world read her feelings on her face.</p><p>Anna had beamed at her from her spot by Bates but was discreet enough not to come up to speak to her. Carson had caught her eye, a look of caution on his face. And Mary was sure Mrs Hughes – Mrs <em>Carson</em> – had cast her a benevolent, knowing look.</p><p>But as for any conversation with Tom himself, there had simply been no opportunity to exchange more than a few sentences, none of any great consequence beyond a heartfelt, ‘I’m so glad you’re home,’ as her father pressed a drink into Tom’s hand.</p><p>That night at dinner, Tom was almost grey with exhaustion as he valiantly battled to both stay awake and satisfy everyone’s curiosity about his decision to return to Downton. In the end, Cora packed him off to bed, telling everyone they had time enough to interrogate him in the coming days. Mary watched him go, practically asleep on his feet, and decided to leave her personal welcome home until the next day.</p><p>So, there she was, lying awake, delighting in the knowledge that he was back under the same roof as her, but rueing the fact that they were not as yet in the same bed, even if only for a few precious hours. Then for a good while, she tossed about trying to get comfortable as she turned over and over in her mind the things she wanted to say to him when she finally got the chance.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After breakfast, during which Edith had irritated her by practically dismissing her work as the agent for the estate, Mary went to the office. She went alone as her father claimed Tom’s company again for reasons he didn’t share with the rest of them</p><p>When Tom finally arrived at the office, Mary felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight at the sight of him. It was a feeling she’d sorely missed over the last few months. She pushed back her chair and went straight to him, slipping her arms around him. ‘Welcome home, Tom.’</p><p>She could have sworn there was the briefest of hesitations before he hugged her back. ‘Thank you. It’s good to be back.’</p><p>She leaned up to kiss him, but as she did so, he pulled out of the embrace, turning away so her lips bounced off his cheek. Tom went over to the rack to hang up his hat, without acknowledging the missed kiss. Mary frowned a little, feeling wrong-footed, like something was off between them.</p><p>‘Papa finally let you go then.’</p><p>‘Yes,’ he said, with a small smile. ‘Eventually.’</p><p>‘He’s missed you quite badly. Rather more than he expected, I think.’</p><p>‘That’s nice to know.’ Tom clasped his hands behind his back, cocking his head to look at her. ‘Actually, he wanted to talk to me about something.’</p><p>‘Oh, yes? What was that?’</p><p>‘You.’</p><p>Mary frowned, apprehension darting through her. ‘Me? Why on earth did he want to talk to you about me?’</p><p>‘He said you’d been doing a sterling job as the agent. He was worried I’d come back and simply take over. He doesn’t want me to elbow you aside. He thinks having a purpose is doing you the power of good.’</p><p>‘Well, that’s rather sweet of him, but I’m happy to work with you again, Tom, you must know that. We can be joint agents.’</p><p>‘That’s kind of you, Mary, and I’ll think about it. I would like to keep my hand in with the estate, but I’ve changed since I’ve been away. I’m back at Downton, but if I’m to live my life out here, I need to have something to do that’s not just about the estate. I need something else. I can’t go on as I was before.’</p><p>Mary felt her stomach clench. ‘I see. How enterprising.’</p><p>‘I’ve seen American capitalism at work, where a hard-working man can go right to the top, all the way in a single lifetime.’</p><p>‘Which still isn’t true here.’</p><p>‘Not yet, but I’ve a sense it’s going to change, and in the not-too-distant future. I hope that doesn’t worry you.’</p><p>The way he was talking, not like the Tom of old, like her Tom, absolutely terrified her, but Mary swallowed her fears. ‘Tom, I want what you want. In your work, in your life… although no more Miss Buntings if you have any pity.’</p><p>Tom looked askance at her and gave a small, rueful laugh.</p><p>Mary felt a knot tighten in her chest, wondering why she’d felt the need to bring up the ghost of the wretched Miss Bunting.  ‘But even in that,’ she continued, feeling like her own worst enemy but unable to stop herself talking, ‘don’t please us. Please yourself.’</p><p>Tom gazed at her, his face closed, unreadable. ‘What about you? Have you regretted dismissing your suitors?’</p><p>Mary held his gaze, noting that he hadn’t said anything about them and what they’d been to each other before he left. ‘No.’</p><p>He was silent for a moment, that inscrutable look still on his face. ‘Right, well, we should probably get down to business. You can tell me what’s been going on around here while I’ve been away.’</p><p>‘Of course,’ Mary said, trying to ignore her heart shattering inside her. Anna was wrong. Tom wasn’t secretly in love with her. Not even in the slightest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom is elusive. Mary is heartbroken. Anna is exasperated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In many ways, having Tom back at Downton was worse than when he’d been in Boston. If Mary thought she’d been miserable then when he was so far away, she was wrong. That was nothing compared to the misery she faced every day now.</p><p>He was here in the flesh, but he wasn’t the man she’d known so intimately before he went away. Gone was the easy camaraderie they’d shared. There were no illicit trips between bedrooms, no snatched moments in the office or anywhere else. Tom made no mention of the positively indecent correspondence they’d maintained over the last five months. In fact, he acted as if they’d never been lovers at all.</p><p>Often, it felt like when she entered a room, he left it. And if he stayed, he was polite and completely unobjectionable, but it was like he was a ghost of the man she’d known before. She strongly suspected he was avoiding situations where they might be alone, denying her any opportunity to talk to him privately. Mary didn’t understand it and didn’t know what to do about it. She only knew it was breaking her heart.</p><p>The days following his unexpected reappearance were a whirlwind of activity, which in some ways helped Mary try to carefully push aside her confusion and her bruised heart.</p><p>Two days after Tom returned, Henry Talbot, the race car driver she’d met at Brancaster, turned up unexpectedly for dinner with his aunt, Lady Shackleton. Henry was tall, handsome, charming, and quite obviously interested in her. His attentions gave her a much-needed boost, so she did what she always did with men who were attracted to her – she flirted with him.</p><p>Part of her hoped it might give Tom a jolt to see her flirt with another man, but to her chagrin, he barely seemed to notice. In fact, he and Henry got on like a house on fire, bonding over their shared love of cars. When Henry offered Mary his card and extended an invitation for her to call him when she was in London, Mary accepted it. Tom, she noted sourly, didn’t bat an eyelid.</p><p>The next day when Mr and Mrs Harding came to lunch to talk to Edith and Rosamund about being trustees for a girls’ school, Mary felt an intense surge of anger when she saw Tom talking familiarly with Mrs Harding, their heads close together. It crossed her mind that maybe, being a local girl, Mrs Harding was a former flame of Tom’s and jealousy twisted hot and sour in her stomach.</p><p>When Barrow rather slyly revealed Gwen Harding had been a maid at Downton Abbey some years before, Mary’s first thought was that she was right, and that Tom and Mrs Harding had been lovers when they were both downstairs. But then Gwen told how Sybil had changed her life with her kindness.</p><p>Mary's heart ached as she saw the mixture of pride, pain and sorrow on Tom’s face as Mrs Harding listed all the things Sybil had quietly done for her. The reminder of Sybil's kind and generous nature left her feeling simultaneously desperately proud of her darling sister and thoroughly ashamed of her own mean-spirited assumptions and searing jealousy. <em>This is why he doesn’t love me</em>, she thought, miserably. <em>He loved the best of us and now she’s gone, and nobody can replace her, least of all me.</em> She’d been a fool to ever think otherwise.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mary sat next to Anna’s bed, sharing tea and sandwiches with her maid.</p><p>Anna was as white as a sheet, lying in one of Rosamund’s guest bedrooms with her legs propped up on a stack of pillows following the quick operation that had prompted their mad dash to London. She’d protested at being housed in a room normally used by one of the family, but Mary wouldn’t hear of her climbing all the stairs to the servants’ quarters in her condition.</p><p>‘Will you be all right if I go out tonight?’ Mary asked, finding it slightly peculiar to be asking her maid’s permission to go out to dinner.</p><p>‘Of course, I will, milady. Are you going anywhere nice?’</p><p>Mary looked down at her teacup. ‘I’m going to dinner with Mr Talbot.’</p><p>Anna gave her a keen look. ‘Mr Talbot?’</p><p>‘Yes. He asked me to telephone him when I was in London, so I did.’</p><p>Anna glanced at the bedroom door, double checking it was closed. ‘But what about Mr Branson?’</p><p>‘What about him?’ Mary said, flatly, avoiding Anna’s eyes.</p><p>‘I thought now he’s back, you and he…’</p><p>Mary shook her head, looking straight at her maid. ‘No, you were wrong, Anna. He doesn’t love me.’</p><p>‘Oh, milady. I’m so sorry. That must have been painful to hear.’</p><p>‘Well, he hasn’t said it in so many words, but he’s… well, he’s been avoiding me ever since he got back.’</p><p>‘Avoiding you?’</p><p>‘Yes. We’ve barely spoken since he’s been back. Not unless it’s been about land management or farm tenants or the blessed pigs.’</p><p>‘Maybe he hasn’t had a chance to speak to you properly. He has only been back a few days.’</p><p>‘Oh, Anna, he’s had plenty of opportunity to seek me out. He could have come to my room any night since he’s been back, and he hasn’t. It’s quite clear he doesn’t want to resume our arrangement.’</p><p>Anna regarded her mistress steadily, her eyes large in her pale face. ‘And have you been to his room to speak to him?’</p><p>‘No, of course not.’</p><p>‘Then perhaps it’s a question of cross-purposes. Perhaps he’s been waiting for you to say something about your relationship.’</p><p>Mary considered that briefly then dismissed it just as quickly. ‘I don’t believe so. He said he couldn’t go on as he was before he went to Boston.’</p><p>‘When did he say that?’</p><p>‘The day after he got back.’</p><p>‘And was he talking about the two of you when he said it?’</p><p>‘Not as such. It was more of a sweeping statement about what he wanted to do with his life if he’s to stay at Downton.’</p><p>‘Oh, milady,’ Anna huffed out a fond but exasperated sigh. ‘I might be speaking out of turn here and you’ll have to forgive me if I sound impertinent, but I would really like to take the pair of you and bang your heads together.’</p><p>Mary looked at Anna, startled. ‘What on earth do you mean?’</p><p>‘I mean you should talk to him properly before giving up on him. I was in that car to York last night too.’</p><p>‘What are you talking about? Nothing happened in the car.’</p><p>‘Didn’t it? Even as distracted as I was, I could see the tension between you and Mr Branson. And he spent more time looking at you in the mirror than he did looking at the road. If I didn’t know he was such a good driver, I’d have been terrified out of my mind.’</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Really. I’m surprised you didn’t notice, what with all the times you were looking at him,’ Anna said, with a knowing smile.</p><p>Mary mulled that over.</p><p>Anna reached for her mistress’ hand, clasping it. ‘Maybe you’re both misreading the signals. Because I would swear on the life of this baby inside me that that man loves you. And I know you love him. The least you owe yourself is a proper conversation before you give up on him.’</p><p>‘Perhaps you’re right.’</p><p>‘I am right.’</p><p>Mary looked at Anna in surprise. ‘Well, aren’t you the confident one. I don’t know how you can be so sure.’</p><p>Anna cast another quick glance at the bedroom door before answering. ‘Milady, Mr Branson spent seven months having a clandestine affair with you then another five months writing you dirty letters. I’m absolutely sure he won’t simply throw you over without so much as a by-your-leave now he’s back. Talk to him. You’ll see.’</p><p>Mary gazed, wide-eyed, at Anna, wondering if maybe, just maybe, her maid might have a point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom takes a stand. Mary doesn't like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary felt like a small child could have knocked her down with the tiniest of feathers when Tom offered to take her to the racetrack at Catterick to watch Henry test a car. She wasn’t sure quite what to make of it. It was, of course, entirely possible he just wanted to see the wretched cars, but at least it would give her a chance to talk to him away from prying eyes and sharp ears.</p><p>As she changed her clothes for the outing, her eyes fell on her jewellery box and she decided to send a silent message, pinning on the brooch Tom had given her at Christmas.</p><p>She saw Tom’s eyes catch on the brooch as she walked to the car, but he said nothing, simply handing her into the car then going round to the driver’s side and settling himself behind the wheel.</p><p>‘It’s good of you to come with me today, but aren’t we going to be rather early?’ she said as he pulled off down the driveway.</p><p>‘I thought we could take a small diversion to the spot I’ve picked out as a potential site for the repair shop. I’d value your opinion.’</p><p>‘Ah, so a little business on the side.’</p><p>‘Yes, if you’re all right with that.’</p><p>‘Of course, I am. Especially when it’s all you appear to want to talk to me about these days.’</p><p>Tom was silent for a moment. ‘I know we need to talk, Mary. And I know I’ve been-’</p><p>‘Avoiding me?’</p><p>‘- putting it off.’</p><p>‘But why? Am I that much of a harridan?’</p><p>‘No, no, of course, you’re not.’</p><p>‘No? Then why have you done everything you possibly can to avoid spending any time alone with me since you came back?’</p><p>Tom didn’t answer, keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>Mary stared at him, misery and anger churning inside her. ‘Are you still not going to talk to me?’</p><p>‘Yes, but not while I’m driving. Look, we’re here.’ He pulled the car over, steering onto a side road rising over a small hill. ‘This is where I think we should put the repair shop.’</p><p>‘Believe it or not, Tom, right at this moment, I don’t give a brass farthing about the repair shop.’</p><p>He looked at her, his face troubled.</p><p>Mary put a gloved hand on his arm and felt him tense beneath her fingers. ‘Tom, please. I don’t understand what’s happening here.’</p><p>He stared at her hand, then pulled away, opening the door to get out of the car and walk a few paces.</p><p>Mary followed suit, standing on her side of the car, waiting for him to say something.</p><p>‘I can’t do this anymore, Mary.’</p><p>She stared at him, biting her lip, masochistically needing him to spell it out. ‘What, precisely, can’t you do anymore?’</p><p>He met her gaze, an uneasy look on his face. ‘Me and you. Our arrangement. I can’t go back to how we were before I left.’</p><p>‘I see.’</p><p>Tom waited, standing on the other side of the car bonnet, obviously expecting her to say more. Mary simply stood there, pale and silent, staring at him, determined not to help him end them.</p><p>‘Aren’t you going to say something?’ he asked finally.</p><p>‘You’re the one with something to say. Not me.’</p><p>He looked down, seeming to find the gravel beneath his feet endlessly fascinating. ‘I just, well, I don’t know what you were thinking, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to pick up where we left off.’</p><p>‘May I ask why?’</p><p>Tom looked at her, visibly uncomfortable. ‘I don’t think it’s good for either of us. We both need to be able to move on with our lives, not trap ourselves in a difficult situation.’</p><p>Mary flinched. ‘Is that what it was for you? A difficult situation?’</p><p>‘No,’ he said, forcefully, taking her by surprise. ‘No, it wasn’t… but I think that’s what it will become if we start up again.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, trying to make sense of his words and failing.</p><p>‘Why did you come back to Downton, Tom?’</p><p>There was a beat of silence before he answered her. ‘Sybbie wasn’t happy in Boston. She missed you all so much… and so did I. I underestimated how much this place has got under my skin. I mean, look around us. Look how beautiful it is. And peaceful. It’s so quiet here. It’s all Sybbie has ever known. She couldn’t take to the city. It was too noisy for her, too dirty, too busy. She kept asking me when we were going home. In the end, I realised she was right. You were right. Downton is home now. And I never expected that.’</p><p>Mary felt a shard of disappointment pierce her heart that he hadn’t mentioned them at all in his little speech. ‘So, it was all about Sybbie then? Your decision to come back.’</p><p>‘Isn’t everything I do all about Sybbie?’</p><p>‘Not everything, no.’</p><p>He looked askance at her.</p><p>Mary huffed out a small, bitter laugh, glaring at him. ‘Well, you’re not seriously going to stand there and tell me you took me to bed for Sybbie’s sake, are you?’</p><p>Tom flushed. ‘No, of course, I’m not.’</p><p>‘No, you did that for you.’</p><p>Tom met her gaze. ‘I did. And I don’t regret it if that’s what you think.’</p><p>‘Right now, Tom, I honestly don’t know what to think.’</p><p>He walked forwards, bracing his hands on the bonnet of the car. ‘Can’t you see, Mary?’ he said, urgently. ‘Can’t you see that if we just go on as we were, neither of us will ever be able to move forward? And you have a chance to do that now. With Henry.’</p><p>Mary looked at him, taken aback.</p><p>‘Isn’t that why we’re going to Catterick today?’ he ploughed on. ‘You and Henry have this little dance going on, sounding each other out to see if you both feel the same. You’re attracted to him; he’s attracted to you. I know how it goes. You’ll meet several times, flirt with each other and decide you want to take it further.’</p><p>‘You don’t know that.’</p><p>‘I do, Mary, because I know you, and I certainly know what Henry is thinking. But you can’t move forward with him if you start sleeping with me again. And I won’t let you throw your life away like that.’</p><p>‘But what if I want to keep sleeping with you?’ she cried, her voice cracking.</p><p>Tom looked away from her. ‘I’m not the only man who can scratch your itch. And, sooner or later, you’ll need more than that. Henry can give you that.’</p><p>‘You can’t know that! You barely know the man! And neither do I!’</p><p>‘I know he’ll be good for you. I know he will challenge you and you need that. I know he can give you what I can’t.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, tears pricking at her eyes. So, there it was. The nub of it. He didn’t love her. He could never love her because he had loved her sister so much.</p><p>‘Do you remember when we started this?’ he asked, quietly.</p><p>She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.</p><p>‘We made a pact. We said if one of us wanted to stop, we’d stop and go back to how we were. You called me naïve for saying we could do that. And perhaps you were right. But we have to stop, Mary. We have to stop and go back to being just brother and sister-in-law. And friends, I hope.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, feeling her heart breaking, and wondered bleakly where the man she’d fallen in love with had gone.</p><p>‘It’s for the best,’ he said, sounding almost as if he were trying to convince himself as well as her. ‘For both of us.’  </p><p>With a Herculean effort, Mary pulled on her years of practice in hiding her emotions in public.</p><p>‘You’re right,’ she said, schooling her face into a blank mask. ‘We did make a pact and if you want to stop, then I suppose I will have to accept that. Now, we’d better go, so you can offload me to the man you’ve decided will be my next husband. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you any further.’</p><p>‘Mary, I didn’t me-‘</p><p>‘No, Tom,’ she cut him off. ‘You’ve said enough. Just take me to Catterick.’</p><p>Tom stood watching her as she got back into the car, sitting stiffly in her seat, then he got behind the wheel and released the hand brake, driving off with a heavy silence hanging between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is upset. Tom makes a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've used dialogue from the show at the start of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary sat at her dressing table and closed her eyes, her mind full of everything that had happened this evening.</p><p>There was a soft knock on her door, and she sighed, calling out to her maid. ‘What is it, Anna?’</p><p>She heard the door open then a soft Irish voice said, ‘It’s not Anna.’</p><p>Mary’s eyes flew open and she spun round, rising to her feet.</p><p>Tom stood just inside the door, holding it open slightly, as if unsure whether to come in or stay on the threshold. ‘How is he?’ he asked.</p><p>Mary raised her hand, rubbing wearily at her forehead. ‘He’s all right. The surgeons operated on him and they said he’s going to be all right, although it’s knocked the stuffing out of him.’</p><p>Tom nodded, thoughtfully. ‘We’ll have to lighten the load for him when he comes home.’</p><p>‘We’ll have to do more than that, Tom. You and I will have to take on the running of the estate in its entirety. We’ll involve him in the big decisions, of course, but everything else will be on us. He can’t have any more worry. That’s what gave him the ulcer in the first place.’</p><p>‘We’ll do whatever we need to do, Mary.’</p><p>Mary looked up at him, her chin beginning to wobble. ‘Oh, God, for a minute tonight, I thought… I thought…’</p><p>She stopped unable to say the words then she put her hands to her face and started to sob.</p><p>Tom shut the door and crossed the room, folding her in his arms as the dam burst.</p><p>‘All that blood, Tom,’ she wept, reliving the shocking sight of her father spewing bright crimson blood all over the pristine white cloth of the dining table. ‘There was so much of it. I thought we’d lost him. I thought…’</p><p>‘I know, darlin’, I know,’ he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair and tightening his hold on her.</p><p>Mary slid her arms around him, clinging on tight as the horror continued to unfold over and over behind her eyelids. Slowly, her sobs subsided as he shushed and soothed her, kissing her hair again.</p><p>She raised her head to look at him, the air between them charged with tension. Tentatively, Mary leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, not breaking eye contact with him. For a second, Tom stared at her, his gaze flicking between her eyes and her lips, and then they both surged forward, mouths crashing together, his hands moving to cradle her face, hers to clutch at the front of his shirt.</p><p>They moved as one, him walking her backwards, her pulling frantically at the front of his trousers. They hit the bed, Mary tumbling backwards, Tom falling on top of her. She yanked up her nightgown as he pushed down his trousers and underwear, freeing himself to plunge inside her.</p><p>Mary heard him groan as he sank into her, even as she couldn’t hold back her own moan at the feel of him filling her so completely again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and clutched at his shoulders, arching up to meet his strokes. Her body felt like it was on fire, sparking into life everywhere it met his.</p><p>They devoured each other, lips and tongues crashing together, as Tom thrust in and out of her, faster and harder with each stroke. Mary welcomed it all, slamming her hips up to meet his, desperate to feel every single touch, every single second of this.</p><p>Too soon, she felt herself reach the pinnacle, clenching hard around him as she jerked and shuddered against him, biting down on his shoulder to keep her cries from echoing through the house. Tom stiffened, bucking against her, shoving his face into her neck to muffle his own cry of release.</p><p>He lay on top of her, both of them panting, neither of them saying a word. Tom raised his head to look at her. Mary stared back at him.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ he said, looking away as he pulled out of her. He dragged his trousers back up, tucking himself in and fastening his buttons before sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’</p><p>Mary pushed her nightgown down, covering herself, and sat up beside him. ‘You didn’t do it,’ she said. ‘We did it.’</p><p>‘I took advantage of you when you were upset.’</p><p>‘Oh, for God’s sake, Tom,’ Mary snapped, annoyance flaring inside her. ‘I’m not some fragile virgin. We both wanted that.’</p><p>‘We said we wouldn’t do that again.’</p><p>‘No, <em>you</em> said we wouldn’t. I didn’t. You decided that for the both of us.’</p><p>‘Mary, I –‘</p><p>‘No,’ she said, forcefully. ‘Shut up. It’s my turn to speak. I would do that with you every day and every night if you let me. But you’ve decided for whatever reason that we can’t. Well, I don’t agree with that decision. I’ll tell you here and now, Tom Branson, I want you just as much as I ever did. That hasn’t changed for me. And judging by tonight’s performance, I don’t think it’s changed for you either.’</p><p>Tom was silent, rubbing his fingers over the spot on his shoulder where she’d bitten him.</p><p>‘Am I wrong?’</p><p>‘No, you’re not wrong,’ he admitted.</p><p>‘Then why are you so determined it’s over between us?’</p><p>‘Because we can’t keep on like this.’</p><p>‘Why not?’ she demanded.</p><p>Tom put his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes, shaking his head.</p><p>‘It’s because of Sybil, isn’t it?’</p><p>Tom jerked his head up, staring at her, his eyes full of guilt.</p><p>‘I’m right, aren’t I?’</p><p>He stood up, walking away, keeping his back to her. ‘Stop it.’</p><p>‘You still feel guilty, don’t you?’</p><p>He whirled round, guilt and pain written all over his face. ‘Of course, I feel guilty! How can I not? You’re my wife’s sister, Mary! You’re my wife’s sister, and I know how you taste. I know how you look and the sounds you make when you come. I know all of that and more, and I… I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t know any of that.’</p><p>‘But you do! Because you’ve tasted every inch of me, and I’ve tasted every inch of you. And it’s been glorious! Every single second of it. And I don’t understand why you’re fighting this when it could go on being glorious!’</p><p>‘Because I can’t do it anymore! I just can’t.’</p><p> ‘Well, quite obviously, you can because you just did.’</p><p>He took a deep, shuddery breath and shook his head. ‘That was a mistake. A moment of weakness. It won’t happen again.’</p><p>‘Are you sure about that? Because you said the same thing two days ago and yet here we are.’</p><p>‘I mean it, Mary. I can’t do this anymore.’</p><p>‘Because of Sybil. Because you loved her so much.’</p><p>He looked away, clenching his jaw.</p><p>‘She’s dead, Tom,’ Mary said, quietly. He whipped his head round, staring at her in shock, but she ploughed on. ‘She’s dead and she’s not coming back. I loved her too and I knew her for longer than you and I know she wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone and miserable. She would have wanted you to move on.’</p><p>‘But not with her sister! Not with you!’ Tom spat out, his eyes bright with anger. ‘She’d be ashamed of us and what we’ve been doing.’</p><p>‘It sounds more like you’re the one that’s ashamed!’</p><p>‘Maybe I am!’</p><p>Mary stared at him, taken aback by the pain and anger on his face. ‘Do you know what I think?’</p><p>‘No, I don’t, and I don’t want to know.’</p><p>‘I think you went to America and started going to mass again and some priest or God-fearing cousin of yours has been whispering in your ear, stirring up all your Irish Catholic guilt.’</p><p>He shook his head, pressing his lips together in a tight line and crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Mary walked over to him, reaching out to lay a gentle, careful hand on his cheek. ‘But it’s not real, Tom. It’s only real if you let it be.’</p><p>He stared at her, then took a step back, shaking his head again. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s over, Mary. I mean it.’</p><p>Then he walked out, leaving her to sag down onto her bed, devastated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is feeling predatory. Tom is in her sights.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've used dialogue from the show at the start of the scene with Tom and Mary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t until she was bathing the morning after their desperate, frantic coupling that Mary realised they hadn’t used any protection. The thought crossed her mind that if he’d got her pregnant, he’d have to get off his high horse and do the right thing. Part of her thought perhaps a baby wouldn’t be too high a price to pay for that.</p><p>But as Mary had tossed and turned in her bed analysing everything he’d said, one thought had planted itself in her head and given her an idea.</p><p>However unfathomable his reasons, Tom’s plan seemed to be to simply rewind the clock and ignore everything that had happened between them. But his plan had a fatal flaw, namely that he was as deeply attracted to her as she was to him. If nothing else, last night had proved that. And that gave her power over him.</p><p>All she had to do was wait out this mini crisis he was going through and then seduce him. And she was willing to seduce him as many times as it took. But she’d have to be clever about it, play the long game.</p><p>And, she reasoned, history was on her side. Throughout her whole life, what Mary Crawley wanted, Mary Crawley got. And Mary Crawley wanted Tom Branson more than she’d ever wanted anything or anyone ever before – including, she realised with a sickening jolt, Matthew.</p><p>She bided her time, summoning every bit of her social skills to live and work alongside him, without once referencing their affair or betraying her intentions. She watched Tom go from wary and skittish around her to something approaching relaxed and relieved, apparently believing she was taking him at his word. To be fair, during these weeks, their relationship regained some of their old, easy camaraderie, similar to how it had been before they fell into bed together. Mary had missed that and was happy it was back, but it didn’t deter her from her mission.</p><p>Opportunity knocked in the form of Evelyn Napier inviting her to dinner in London. Henry Talbot would be there, and Mary, to her slight shame, was not above using his interest in her to further her pursuit of Tom if necessary. When Tom wished her well for her London trip and asked her to give his regards to Evelyn and Henry, she invited him to join her. No, she <em>dared</em> him to join her. And he said yes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At dinner with Evelyn, Mary held court, every man there dancing attendance on her, even Tom to some extent. Henry was enthralled by her, which suited her purposes nicely.</p><p>After the meal, Henry suavely offered to walk her and Tom home instead of them taking a taxi. Tom beat a less-than-subtle retreat and took a taxi back, claiming he had a lot of reading to do. Mary let Henry walk her through the streets of London and kiss her in a rainstorm.</p><p>When she got back to Belgrave Square, Tom was still up, still in black tie, reading a paper and sipping whiskey in Rosamund’s smallest, most intimate drawing room. He stood up, folding his paper, as the footman opened the door for Mary. She came in, peeling her gloves off and smiling like the cat that got the cream.</p><p>‘Were you caught in the rain?’ Tom enquired.</p><p>‘Not too badly. We dashed for cover until it slackened off a bit.’</p><p>‘How romantic,’ Tom said, retaking his seat.</p><p>‘Why are you playing Cupid?’ Mary asked, half curious, half annoyed as she sat gracefully on the sofa, laying her gloves down beside her.</p><p>Tom sat back in his chair, legs crossed, whiskey in hand. ‘He’s nice, he’s mad about you and he loves cars. I rest my case.’</p><p>‘I don’t see how it would work.’</p><p>‘Why? He’ll have to settle down eventually. Go into some sort of business. Why couldn’t he do it from Downton?’</p><p>‘I know, I-‘</p><p>‘He won’t be as rich as you. He won’t be as rich as your child. But he’s a gentleman. And if I say that, it must be true,’ Tom said, sipping his whiskey. ‘Would you like a drink?’</p><p>‘Just a tiny glass of whiskey and water.’</p><p>Tom got to his feet to go to the drinks table and fix her a drink. Mary rose to slip around the table and stand behind him.</p><p>‘It won’t work with Henry, you know.’</p><p>‘Give him a chance. You never know what might happen.’</p><p>‘But I do. Do you know how?’</p><p>He turned around to hand her her drink, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when he saw just how close she was standing to him. ‘How?’</p><p>‘Because when he kissed me, there were no butterflies.’</p><p>Tom gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>She moved closer to him, her voice low and sultry. ‘You always gave me butterflies. Right from the start. You didn’t even have to kiss me.’</p><p>Tom stared at her, barely moving a muscle, a rabbit in her headlights.</p><p>‘You just had to look at me.’ She leaned in, brushing lightly but deliberately against him to reach past and put her untouched drink on the table behind him.</p><p>‘Sometimes, I just had to think about you,’ she continued softly, taking his glass from his unresisting hand and setting that down too. ‘And those butterflies would swoop around, driving me wild. And do you know the only thing that ever stopped those butterflies wreaking havoc on me?’</p><p>‘What?’ he whispered, powerless against her.</p><p>‘You,’ she purred, holding his gaze and moving closer still until there was barely an inch between them. ‘You touching me. Your body against mine. You inside me. You filling me until there was no room left for those butterflies.’</p><p>Tom swallowed, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>‘I’ve got butterflies right now, Tom. And they’re driving me mad.’ She slid her hand along the front of his trousers, cupping him through the fine material, relishing his sharp, indrawn breath. ‘And this is the only thing that can calm them.’</p><p>‘Mary…’ he breathed, a faint warning in his voice.</p><p>She drew her finger lightly up his hardened length, making his whole body shiver. ‘I want you to take care of my butterflies for me. Right here, right now.’</p><p>She slid her hands around his hips, under the vents of his jacket, grasping his buttocks, and slotted her body against his, pulling his groin tight to hers.</p><p>Tom groaned, his eyes briefly fluttering closed, then he seized her arms, pushing her back, back, back until she collided with the wall of the drawing room. He crowded her, flattening his body against her.</p><p>Mary gazed at him, unrepentant, her tongue flicking out lazily to lick her lips. Tom watched her do it and she saw his resolve break.</p><p>He bent his head, taking her lips in a hot, desperate kiss. Mary opened her mouth under his, letting him lick his way in, giving as good as she got. She felt his hands on her thighs, bunching up her evening dress, dragging it higher. Mary reached down, tearing at his fly to pull him free.</p><p>Tom’s hands reached the curve of her buttocks and he gripped her, lifting her up and bracing her between his body and the wall. Mary wrapped her legs around him, pushing back against the wall, gasping as he dragged her underwear aside and speared into her.</p><p>She locked one arm around his neck and cupped his chin in the other hand, forcing his face up to hers so she could kiss him, hot, wet, uncoordinated kisses, as he drove in and out of her. She hung on to him tightly, pushing down as best she could to meet his strokes, revelling in the familiar push and pull between them.</p><p>‘Mary,’ he said, desperately. ‘I can’t… I’m going to… I…’</p><p>‘Do it,’ she whispered, fiercely, unable to take her eyes off his face as he rammed home inside her once more, and she felt his whole body stiffen as he emptied himself into her. She stifled the groan falling from him with her lips then slipped one hand between them to propel herself to her own peak. Tom shuddered against her as she flexed around him, thrusting several more times to help get her there. Mary buried her face in his hair, muffling her moans as she climaxed.</p><p>When she’d stopped shaking, he set her down gently, her back sliding down the wall until her feet hit the floor again, her evening dress slithering down her thighs to drape perfectly around her once more.</p><p>Tom refastened his trousers, keeping his head down, as Mary stood there, her eyes fixed on him. Eventually, he raised his head and looked at her.</p><p>‘That was quite the seduction.’</p><p>‘Thank you,’ she said, seeing no point in denying it.</p><p>‘I thought you’d put us in the past.’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘But what about Henry?’</p><p>Mary stepped forward, laying one elegant hand on the front of his jacket. She put her cheek against his, her lips close to his ear. ‘I don’t want Henry. I want you.’</p><p>Tom closed his eyes, letting out a long, slow breath, tilting his head slightly towards her, as if waiting to hear what she would say next.</p><p>‘And I mean to have you,’ she continued, her voice low and intimate.</p><p>Tom didn’t say anything, simply stood there letting her words sink in. After a few seconds, Mary pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek then walked away, making for the door.</p><p>‘Mary.’</p><p>She stopped at the sound of his voice.</p><p>‘I don’t suppose you have your device in place, do you?’</p><p>She turned to look him in the eye from across the room. ‘No, I don’t.’</p><p>He gazed at her steadily, with an expression she couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>‘I’ll let you know if there are any consequences. Goodnight, Tom.’</p><p>Tom watched her leave the room, knowing he’d been thoroughly outplayed and not quite sure how he felt about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry makes his play. Mary sets him straight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've used dialogue from the show in a couple of places in this chapter and then embellished it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at Downton, Mary sensed something was changing between her and Tom, but she didn’t try to force it. She didn’t attempt to seduce him again, but now she knew for definite that she could if she put her mind to it. And, more to the point, so did he.</p><p>She caught him looking at her more and more often and was coming to enjoy the victorious thrills she got when he realised she’d rumbled him and he guiltily jerked his eyes away. He didn’t speak to her about it or make any moves on her, but Mary was growing increasingly sure that Tom wasn’t as certain about his course of action anymore.</p><p>All she had to do was wait it out until he came to his senses.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One morning, a few weeks after their London trip, she came into the office slightly later than usual having taken breakfast in her room instead of downstairs with Tom and her papa. Tom was already there, hard at it.</p><p>‘You’re off the hook,’ she told him casually as she made her way to her desk.</p><p>He looked up at her, puzzled. ‘What hook was I on?’</p><p>‘I’m not pregnant. You don’t have to worry about me producing a baby Branson.’</p><p>‘Oh. Right. That hook.’ He looked back down at the papers in front of him, fidgeting with his pen.</p><p>‘Yes, that hook.’ Mary narrowed her eyes speculatively at him as she sat down. ‘If I didn’t know any different, Tom, I’d say you looked more like a man disappointed than a man relieved.’</p><p>‘Of course, I’m not disappointed,’ he said, quickly. ‘Don’t be silly.’</p><p>‘Hmmm,’ said Mary, thoughtfully. ‘If you say so.’</p><p>‘I do say so,’ Tom replied, bending his head over his papers, very definitely not looking at her.</p><p>Mary studied him for a few minutes more, her mind going fifteen to the dozen, before getting down to work.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day out to Brooklands to watch Henry race had been more horrific than she’d ever imagined it could be.</p><p>Mary had decided to go for several reasons. First, she was beginning to think she needed to get over her hatred of cars as they were quite obviously here to stay. Second, Tom loved cars and she loved Tom. She knew he’d have been unlikely to go to Brooklands without her, and she simply didn’t want him to miss out. Third, Henry had rather annoyingly written to invite her whole family to watch the race. While Mama would have been happy to decline, Papa was thrilled by the thought of venturing out of his sick room for something as exciting as motor cars. Even Edith was swayed into going by the news that her new beau, Bertie Pelham, was going to be there. All of that put Mary in a position where she could hardly say no.</p><p>At the racetrack, she’d been seized by a fit of jealousy when she saw Tom chatting and laughing with Edith’s new and moderately attractive lady editor. But then she’d caught him casting lingering glances her way when he thought she wasn’t looking and she’d relaxed a little, her confidence returning.</p><p>Henry had dragged her with him when he was called to race, kissing her proprietorially at the door in full view of everyone, which she wasn’t thrilled about. She’d have to put a stop to that and let him down gently as soon as possible she decided, especially when she’d turned around to see Tom watching her from the other side of the room, a wistful expression on his face. As fond as she was of Henry, he wasn’t the one for her and it was unfair of her to let him continue thinking he might be.</p><p>Then overshadowing everything in terrible fashion, there was the horror of the crash that killed poor Charlie Rogers. When they heard it happen, Tom dashed off to help and Mary panicked, visions of him getting caught up in the carnage overwhelming her. Despite his warning to stay where she was, Mary hared off after him, her distress even frightening Edith into running after her sister.</p><p>The scene of the crash brought Matthew’s death back to her, but this was even more horrific. She’d only seen the aftermath of Matthew’s crash, the scarred earth and echoes of a violent end. At Brooklands, the fire raged and men raced this way and that, with both Tom and Henry in the thick of it, Henry trying to get to his friend in the twisted, burning wreckage of the car, Tom battling to keep Henry away from the flames.</p><p>Mary felt her heart stand still in her chest, transfixed by the awfulness of it all, as Edith stood beside her, her hand on Mary’s sleeve as if to stop her plunging in any deeper.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That evening after a bleak dinner <em>en famille</em> at Rosamund’s, Tom came to tell her Henry was on the telephone. She tried to get out of it, but he insisted she speak to him and so she was forced to break Henry’s heart over the telephone on the day he lost his friend so tragically.</p><p>Tom spoke from behind her as she hung up the telephone. ‘I wish you wouldn’t.’</p><p>‘Do you know the worst thing?’ Mary rounded on him, tears glittering in her eyes. ‘When they said it was Charlie and not Henry who was dead, I was glad! Think of that! I was glad!’</p><p>‘You’re not seeing straight. Today brought up Matthew’s death and all the rest of it. You’re in a black mist.’</p><p>‘It’s not what I want!’</p><p>Tom came to her, clasping her hands in his, an intense look in his blue eyes. ‘You’re frightened of being hurt again. But let me tell you this. You will be hurt again, and so will I. Because being hurt is part of being alive. But that is no reason to give up on the man who’s right for you.’</p><p>Mary stared at him, blinking back tears. ‘I haven’t given up on the man who’s right for me. I’ve given up on the man who’s wrong for me. Why can’t you see that?’</p><p>She walked away, releasing Tom’s hand, too drained and sad to do anything other than go to her bed and wish this day had never happened.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life settled back down into a normal routine except for two things.</p><p>The first fly in the ointment was the perfectly horrible revelation that Bertie Pelham was the new Marquess of Hexham. Mary liked Bertie, even if she found him a little dull, and would have been pleased for his good fortune if it hadn’t meant her irritating, younger sister would suddenly be elevated to one of the grandest ladies in the North of England when she married him. As Tom had rather gleefully pointed out, that meant Mary would have to curtsey to Edith, a fact that made her teeth itch.</p><p>The second thing was the resolution of a mystery she’d been worrying at like a terrier with a bone for several months now. Marigold, it transpired, was not simply a lucky little farmer’s daughter. She was Edith’s illegitimate daughter, a fact that Tom already knew and had hidden from her. Mary was not impressed by his treachery, regarding his loyalty to Edith as both a stain on his character and a salvo against their own complicated relationship.</p><p>Then Tom blotted his copybook even further by conspiring with Henry to ambush her at Downton. Mary was having a perfectly nice afternoon with the family, George on her knee, Sybbie by her side, watching Tom and Bertie put on a Punch and Judy show for the children when Carson’s booming baritone announced Mr Henry Talbot to the assembled company.</p><p>Mary whirled round in shock, sliding George off her knee. Henry was gazing fondly at her, obviously pleased with his ludicrous plan to corner her on her own territory. Mary instantly suspected Tom of being complicit and turned on him accusingly, wondering why he was persisting in this fantasy that she and Henry belonged together.</p><p>And then while she was still reeling from all that, her mother also betrayed her by inviting Henry to stay the night, which was simply the absolute limit. Mary could not have been more furious at this turn of events. In her view, it was nothing more than entrapment. She settled on the sofa with a paper, shaking with anger and steadfastly ignoring Henry, Tom and every other wretched person in the room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For the second time that day, Henry saw Mary and Tom arguing, presumably over him again. The first time, at the top of the stairs, Tom had stalked off in anger. This time, it was Mary who shoved her drink at Tom and stormed out of the room.  </p><p>Henry excused himself to Edith and Bertie and followed Mary, chasing her up the stairs.</p><p>‘Mary, wait. Wait!’</p><p>She kept going, clenching her jaw and shaking her head. Henry bounded up the stairs to stand in front of her, forcing her to stop.</p><p>‘Look, I made a mistake. I’m sorry. I thought I could present my arguments more effectively in person. Clearly, I was wrong.’</p><p>‘I can’t bear to be manoeuvred,’ she said, shaking her head fiercely.</p><p>‘But you see, I think we love each other very much. For some reason, you’re fighting it. I’m not.’</p><p>Mary shook her head, rolling her eyes in frustration.</p><p>‘My birth is respectable, so it can’t be that. Which forces me to believe it is my lack of money and position that present the problem.’</p><p>Mary stared up at him, hardly believing what she was hearing.</p><p>‘Aren’t you better than that?’ Henry asked.</p><p>‘What?’ Mary said, incensed.</p><p>‘It just seems rather small to me,’ Henry continued, seemingly oblivious to both the offence he was causing and her mounting fury. ‘Not to marry a man for lack of money is the same as marrying him because of it.’</p><p>Mary pushed past him. ‘Get out of my way.’</p><p>‘Am I not right?’ Henry said, raising his voice to demand an answer.</p><p>Mary spun round, eyes blazing. ‘No. You push in here, into my home, uninvited, in order to call me a grubby little gold digger? You’ve got a nerve! Well, you’re wrong. I won’t marry you, but it’s not because of your birth or your lack of money or position, it’s because I don’t love you. I think you’re charming and good company for the most part, but I don’t love you.’</p><p>‘You don’t mean that,’ he said, patronisingly.</p><p>‘Why does nobody ever believe me when I tell them the truth?’ Mary said in exasperation. ‘Read my lips, Henry. I. Do. Not. Love. You.’</p><p>‘I don’t know why you’re insisting on making this hard. You know you’ll give in in the end. I’ll tell you now that I don’t give up easily and I won’t let you push me away.’</p><p>‘Oh, for heaven’s sake!’ Mary exclaimed, rolling her eyes again at the arrogance and stupidity of the man. ‘I don’t love you! I don’t! I love someone else! I’ve been using you to make him jealous and I’m sorry for that, I am. I didn’t mean to let it get this far with you, Henry. I’ve been hellishly unfair to you and I apologise.’</p><p>Henry looked at her sharply, narrowing his eyes. ‘You love someone else? Who?’</p><p>Mary looked away. ‘That’s not important.’</p><p>‘Well, quite obviously, it is. I want to know who my rival is.’</p><p>Mary could feel her patience dangling by a thread. ‘He’s not your rival because you’re not even in the running.’</p><p>‘Who is it?’ Henry frowned, clearly running through candidates in his head. ‘It’s not Evelyn because you’ve already told me he will pine for you forever. It can’t be Charlie because he’s dead. I had heard rumours about you and Tony Gillingham, but he’s married now, so who is it?’</p><p>‘Leave it, Henry,’ Mary said, turning to go up the stairs.</p><p>‘It’s not… no, it can’t be. You’re not talking about Tom, are you?’</p><p>Mary stopped dead, keeping her back to him.</p><p>‘You are, aren’t you?' Henry said in astonishment. ‘You’re talking about your brother-in-law.’</p><p>She turned round to face him. ‘Yes,’ she said, calmly.</p><p>Henry goggled at her. ‘But… but… Tom’s been… he’s the one who encouraged me to come here. Does he even know?’</p><p>‘He thinks you’re the right man for me.’</p><p>‘But you don’t.’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Have you ever thought I was the right man for you?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘But you were happy to let me think I stood a chance.’</p><p>‘Yes, and I’m sorry about that.’</p><p>‘So, you dangled me on a line in the hopes of landing a different fish.’</p><p>The thread holding Mary’s patience snapped. ‘Yes, I did. I’ve said I’m sorry about that, Henry, and I am. I’m really not sure what else you want me to say.’</p><p>‘I want you to say this is all a big joke.’</p><p>Mary gazed steadily back at him, her silence speaking volumes.</p><p>‘So, you’ve simply been making a fool of me all this time, then?’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Henry.’</p><p>‘And is he in on it? Tom? Have you cooked up this little plan together?’</p><p>Mary looked at him like he was stupid. ‘Don’t be ridiculous. Why on earth would Tom want to make you look foolish? He likes you, considers you a friend.’</p><p>‘Then he’s in the dark about how you feel about him?’</p><p>‘Not entirely. He just doesn’t believe me.’</p><p>Henry studied her. ‘And does he feel the same way about you?’</p><p>Mary looked away.</p><p>‘Answer me, Mary!’</p><p>‘I don’t know,’ she said, sullenly.</p><p>‘So, you’re willing to throw away what we have on the off chance?’</p><p>Mary sighed, wondering how it was her lot in life to be surrounded by people who refused to listen to her. ‘Henry, we don’t have anything. I don’t know how I can say it any plainer than that.’</p><p>‘But I love you!’</p><p>‘And I’ve told you, I don’t love you back. That’s an end to it.’</p><p>‘And what if he turns you down?’</p><p>‘Whatever does or does not happen with Tom, there is no future for us. I will never be your wife.’</p><p>Henry glared at her. ‘You really are a stone-cold bitch at heart, aren’t you?</p><p>Mary met his glare defiantly. ‘If I have to be. Tom once told me I know what I want and what I don’t want, and I’m not prepared to compromise to make someone else feel better. He was right, and that’s all you need to know about me.’</p><p>‘Well, I wish I’d know that before. You’ve played me for a fool, Mary.’</p><p>‘And I am sorry about that. It was unkind of me, I know. You’re a good man, Henry. I hope you find someone who can love you like you deserve.’</p><p>‘So do I.’ Henry eyed her, bitterly. ‘I would wish you well, but I’m not feeling particularly benevolent towards you at the moment.’</p><p>‘I understand, but I hope we can be civil if our paths cross in the future.’</p><p>‘I’m not sure I can guarantee that right now. But be warned, Mary, if Tom turns you down, don’t think I will be waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces.’</p><p>‘I don’t expect you to. Goodbye, Henry,’ Mary said turning to go up to her room, inwardly congratulating herself for refraining from rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the man’s ego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom loses his temper. Mary tells him the truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've used dialogue from the show at the start of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary sat at her desk, waiting apprehensively for Tom to arrive, knowing he was going to be angry with her for what she’d done to Edith that morning. She heard his footsteps and straightened up in her chair, determined to front it out.</p><p>He came in and stood inside the door, scowling at her. ‘Well, you got what you wanted. Bertie’s left for the train and now Edith won’t be the next Marchioness of Hexham.’</p><p>She stared at him, knowing she deserved his censure, but unwilling to bend to it. ‘Well, that’s not what I wanted,’ she said, petulantly.</p><p>‘Isn’t it?’</p><p>‘I still can’t believe she’d never told him. How was I to know that?’</p><p>Tom came closer, visibly simmering with anger. ‘Don’t play the innocent with me.’</p><p>Mary stared up at him, guilt making her defensive. ‘I didn’t mean-‘</p><p>‘Don’t lie!’ he roared. ‘Not to me. You can’t stop ruining things. For Edith, for yourself. You’d pull in the sky if you could. Anything to make you feel less frightened and alone.’</p><p>Mary’s temper spiked, needling her into answering peevishly back. ‘You saw Henry when he was here. High-handed and bullying and unapologetic. Am I expected to lower myself to his level? And be grateful I’m allowed to do so?’</p><p>‘Listen to yourself,’ Tom sneered in disgust. ‘Lower yourself to his level. You’re not a princess in <em>The Prisoner of Zenda</em>!’</p><p>‘Oh, you don’t want to understand me!’ Mary bit out, banging her hand on the arm of the chair in frustration.</p><p>‘You ruined Edith’s life today!’ Tom bellowed, making her jump. ‘How many lives are you going to wreck just to smother your own misery?’</p><p>Mary had had enough. How dare he say that when it was his fault she was miserable in the first place? She leapt to her feet, making to push past him. ‘I refuse to listen!’</p><p>Tom blocked her way, getting in her face. ‘You’re a coward, Mary. Like all bullies, you’re a coward.’</p><p>Then he turned his back on her, heading for the door.</p><p>‘I’m a coward? That’s rich coming from the man hiding behind his dead wife!’ she shouted at him, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>Tom turned round slowly, fury on his face. ‘What did you say?’</p><p>‘You heard me,’ Mary snapped.</p><p>‘Oh, so it’s my turn, is it? You’ve pushed everyone else away and now it’s my turn.’</p><p>‘You’re the one pushing me away, Tom, not the other way round!’</p><p>‘Why? Because I won’t sleep with you anymore?’</p><p>‘Because you won’t let us be happy! Instead, you’ve tried your damnedest to push me at Henry!’</p><p>‘And now he’s left you high and dry, you’re lashing out at the rest of us. If he’s gone, Mary, you’ve no-one to blame but yourself.’</p><p>‘How many times? How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?’ Mary shrieked, frustration boiling in her chest, angry tears welling in her eyes. ‘I don’t want Henry! I never wanted Henry! He’s gone because I spelled it out to him that I will never love him.’</p><p>‘So now you want to pick up your consolation prize again, is that it?’ Tom snarled.</p><p>Mary gaped at him, stunned. ‘Is that what you think you are? My consolation prize?’</p><p>‘Aren’t I?’ he snapped, bitterly. ‘At least be honest about it, Mary. All I’ve ever been is a safe way to scratch your itch when there’s no-one else around. I’m nothing more than a handy release valve to you.’</p><p>‘No, you’re not! That’s not even remotely true!’</p><p>‘Don’t lie to me! Just don’t! Not about this. I can’t be your release valve anymore! I can’t be the man you come to for sex while you’re waiting for the real thing to come along!’ Tom yelled at her, practically vibrating with rage and hurt.</p><p>‘I’m not just a convenient outlet for your sexual frustrations, you know. I’m not a machine or a toy for you to play with whenever you feel like it. Believe it or not, I’ve got feelings too and I can’t switch them off anymore. I haven’t been able to do that for a very long time. So, don’t think I’ll come running next time you feel the urge to scratch an itch because I won’t! I won’t sully Sybil’s memory anymore just to be your plaything!’</p><p>Mary stood there with her mouth hanging open as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>‘Oh, Tom,’ she whispered to herself as suddenly everything became a lot clearer. ‘You stupid, stupid man.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mary blew out a long breath, preparing herself for a conversation that might just change her whole life. She knocked on Tom’s bedroom door, opening it without waiting for an answer.</p><p>‘May I come in?’</p><p>Tom was slumped in the chair by the fire, his head propped on one hand, a glass of whiskey in his other hand, a picture of utter misery. He didn’t even bother to look at her. ‘Go away, Mary.’</p><p>Mary ignored that, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. ‘I can’t. There’s something I need to say to you.’</p><p>He closed his eyes. ‘Mary, please. I’m not in the mood for another fight.’</p><p>‘I’m not here to fight.’</p><p>Tom hauled himself up, leaning forward, rubbing his hand over his face and sighing. ‘Fine. Say whatever you’ve got to say then leave me in peace.’</p><p>Mary crossed the room, dropping to her knees in front of him. Tom reared back, setting his glass down on the occasional table beside him, looking at her warily.</p><p>‘Those things you said this morning made me think and I realised there’s something I need to tell you,’ she said, softly. ‘Something I should have told you a long time ago.’</p><p>He stared at her, a guarded look on his face.</p><p>‘I love you, Tom. Not as a friend or a valued member of the family and certainly not as a brother-in-law, although I have loved you as all of those things over the years. But now I love <em>you</em>. I am <em>in</em> love with you.’</p><p>Mary reached out to grip his hand, gazing up at him.</p><p>‘For so long now, I’ve thought of Matthew as the love of my life, but I was wrong. He was the first love of my life. You are the second. And I realised this morning that you didn’t know that, and it was causing you pain. You’ve never been my plaything. You’ve been my partner, my lover, my rock, my conscience, my anchor. So, Tom, I’m telling you now that I love you with my whole heart.’</p><p>Tom gazed at her, biting his lip, wetness shining in his eyes. He let out a single, strangled sob and Mary knelt up, pulling him into her arms. ‘Oh, my darling.’</p><p>Tom’s arms went round her, hugging her tight, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Mary stroked her fingers through his hair, holding him as he composed himself.</p><p>He pulled back, swiping his fingers across his eyes. ‘Is this you telling me the truth, Mary? Because if you’re not…’</p><p>‘Every single word of it is the truth.’</p><p>‘I thought this was just about sex for you.’</p><p>‘It was at first, but it hasn’t been about that for a very long time now. And I think it’s the same for you, isn’t it?’</p><p>He held her gaze, searching her face. ‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Then you do love me?’</p><p>He nodded. ‘Yes, God help me. Yes, I do.</p><p>‘Oh, thank heavens for that!’ Mary whispered in relief as Tom gathered her close and kissed her. She kissed him back then pushed lightly on his shoulders to get him to release her. ‘Say it.’</p><p>He smiled shyly at her. ‘I love you, Mary Crawley.’</p><p>‘Say it again.’</p><p>‘I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.’</p><p>Mary fell on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the life out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Tom talk things over.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you since I’ve been back at Downton,’ Tom said, an apologetic look on his face as they lay on top of his bed facing each other.</p><p>Mary gave him a look. ‘Well, you’ve certainly had me in a bit of a flap. I didn’t know what on earth I’d done wrong when you came back. You wrote me all those marvellously filthy letters while you were away and then behaved like a Vestal virgin when you came home.’</p><p>Tom grinned at her description of his behaviour. ‘I know. I’m sorry. I was trying to protect myself. I couldn’t bear to go back to sleeping with you if you were going to throw me over as soon as someone else came along, not when I knew I was head over heels for you. And Henry appeared almost immediately.’</p><p>‘Henry,’ Mary snorted, dismissively. ‘That was your fault. Henry would never have been a factor if you hadn’t kept pushing it. I flirted with him to make you jealous. I was never interested in him.’</p><p>‘He seemed like a good match for you, the type of man you should be with. And I thought it might be easier to put you out of my mind if I knew you were happy.’</p><p>‘You’re an idiot,’ Mary said, affectionately. ‘I kept telling you how much I wanted you. How could you not have listened to me?’</p><p>‘Oh, I knew you wanted me sexually. You were so open about that right from the start, Mary. It took my breath away. But I thought that was all it was. I thought it was just me tumbling into this void.’</p><p>Mary reached out across the gap between them, taking hold of his hand. ‘No, my darling. I’m right here beside you.’</p><p>Tom lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, smiling happily at her.</p><p>‘So,’ Mary said, in a casual tone that wasn’t fooling anyone, ‘when did you know?’</p><p>‘Know what?’ he said, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>Mary jabbed him in the shoulder. ‘That you’d fallen for me.’</p><p>‘I knew I’d been an eejit within weeks, maybe even days.’</p><p>‘What do you mean? Been an eejit?’</p><p>‘I mean I remember giving you this cocksure speech about how neither us would get hurt if we started sleeping together because there’d be no emotions involved. I thought it would be so easy, just a straightforward physical transaction. And then we did start sleeping together and I soon realised the joke was on me because I was falling in love with you.’</p><p>‘Why didn’t you say anything?’</p><p>‘How could I? I thought a million times about telling you how I felt, but I knew I couldn’t replace Matthew. And then there was Sybil. I was wracked with guilt. What did it say about me and Sybil if I could fall in love with you?’</p><p>Mary squeezed his hand, her eyes full of sympathy. ‘It doesn’t say anything, Tom, except that you have enough love in you for two women.’</p><p>Tom looked over at the framed photograph on his mantelpiece. ‘Sybil and I were married for such a short time. Just over a year before she was taken from me. I’ve spent longer in this thing with you than I did married to her.’</p><p>He looked back at Mary, a jumble of emotions on his face. ‘The life I had with Sybil; it feels like it happened to a different man. She was my everything, my heart and soul. I loved her with every part of my being.’</p><p>‘I know you did.’</p><p>‘I thought I’d never feel that kind of love again, that all-consuming, can’t-live-without-you love. I never even considered it a possibility. I thought the best I could hope for was a gentle connection with someone else. A liking and a fondness strong enough to share a life with them. Nothing more.’</p><p>Mary nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.</p><p>‘But then you and I started scratching our itches together, and everything changed. Every time I touched you, every time I made love to you, I fell deeper and deeper. My feelings for you grew and grew until I didn’t know what else to do but leave.’</p><p>‘You should have told me.’</p><p>‘I know that now, but at the time, I never thought for one minute that you’d feel the same. I thought if I told you, you’d be horrified and it would all end badly, which would have been terrible for us as a family.’</p><p>Mary squeezed his hand. ‘About Sybil, Tom. You know I’m not trying to replace her, don’t you?’</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>‘I know you’ll always love her, just like I will always love Matthew. I just want to stand beside her in your heart like you stand beside Matthew in mine.’</p><p>‘And you do. It’s different the love I have for you from the love I had for Sybil. I don’t know why, but it is. Maybe because of everything we’ve been through. I don’t feel like you’re replacing her at all because she’ll always be there.’</p><p>Mary nodded. ‘It’s the same for me.’</p><p>‘I just wish I’d understood that earlier.’</p><p>‘Well, if it’s any consolation, you weren’t the only clueless fool in this relationship.’</p><p>‘No?’</p><p>‘Twice I nearly told you I loved you. If only I had. It would have saved us an awful lot of trouble.’</p><p>‘When did you nearly tell me?’</p><p>‘In the Lake District. And then the night before you left.’</p><p>‘We were in the Lake District in July.’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Two months after we started sleeping together.’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘And you knew then?’</p><p>‘Yes. So, you see, we’ve managed to be in love for over a year now with neither of us bothering to tell the other.’</p><p>Tom stared at her. ‘Oh, God, Mary, you’re right; we are idiots.’</p><p>Mary gave him a wry smile. ‘Well, we are where we are. At least, we’re not idiots anymore.’</p><p>‘But what do we do now?’</p><p>‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Do we go back to sneaking around or do we come clean?’</p><p>Mary thought about that for a minute. ‘I think we have to come clean.’</p><p>Tom blew out a sigh of relief. ‘Oh, thank God, for that. Now I know we’re in this together, I’m not sure I can keep hiding it.’</p><p>‘Me neither.’</p><p>Tom clasped her hand tighter. ‘How do you think they will take it?’</p><p>‘Honestly, Tom? I’m not sure.’</p><p>‘I suppose it might depend on what exactly it is we’re telling them.’</p><p>Mary squinted at him. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Well, when you say we’ve to come clean, what exactly are you thinking? Do you simply want us to be an open secret within the family or…’</p><p>‘Or?’ Mary felt her heart begin to race.</p><p>Tom gazed steadily at her. ‘Or will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?’</p><p>Mary launched herself across the bed, flinging herself at his chest, hugging him tightly.</p><p>‘Your wife! I’ll definitely be your wife,’ she mumbled into his neck.</p><p>Tom laughed, falling backward under her assault, his arms going around her, pulling her with him. ‘That’s a yes, then?’</p><p>‘Yes! Although, I will expect you to ask me again properly later.’</p><p>Tom smiled up at her, tenderly pushing her hair behind her ear. ‘I’ll do the whole down-on-one-knee thing with a ring if you want me to,’ he said, stretching up to kiss her.</p><p>Mary kissed him back then settled down happily, her head on his chest, her arm around his waist. ‘I suppose you should ask Papa too.’</p><p>‘He’s already married, Mary, he’ll never say yes,’ Tom said, with a chuckle.</p><p>Mary batted him lightly on the chest. ‘Fool. You know what I mean.’</p><p>Tom hesitated before he spoke again. ‘There is one sure-fire way to get them all firmly behind us getting married.’</p><p>‘Is there? I’m all ears, Tom.’</p><p>‘If you were pregnant.’</p><p>Mary lifted her head, raising herself up to look at his face. ‘I knew it!’</p><p>‘You knew what?’</p><p>‘You were secretly hoping I might be pregnant after London, weren’t you?’</p><p>Tom looked a little guilty. ‘Maybe.’</p><p>‘There’s no maybe about it! You were!’</p><p>‘All right, yes. I did think it might be a way out of the torment.’</p><p>‘Ha! I had exactly the same thought the morning after Papa’s ulcer burst.’</p><p>Tom chuckled, rubbing his hand along her arm. ‘Great minds think alike, eh? Is that going to be our plan then? For me to get you pregnant and force the family into a shotgun wedding?’</p><p>Mary shook her head. ‘No, that could take forever. It took me ages to fall for George.’</p><p>‘Well, perhaps if we had lots and lots of sex, it might happen quicker,’ Tom suggested, hopefully.</p><p>Mary grinned saucily at him. ‘Oh, don’t worry, Tom, I foresee an inordinate amount of sex in our immediate future. I have many itches for you to scratch after your stint as a Vestal virgin, but I don’t want to put off telling them until I’m expecting. Besides, I want them to know I’m marrying you because I want to, not because I have to. And anyway, what if it never happens? Where would we be then?’</p><p>‘Do you want it to happen?’ Tom asked, suddenly serious. ‘Do you want to have a baby with me?’</p><p>Mary rested her chin on his chest, studying his face. ‘Once we’re married, I will happily have your baby, my darling. The bigger question is how you would feel about it.’</p><p>Tom looked down at her then blew out a shaky breath. ‘I think I’d be both thrilled and terrified at the same time. I’ll warn you now, if it happens, I may spend the whole nine months in a heightened state of anxiety and fuss over you like an old woman.’</p><p>‘And that would be entirely understandable, but just remember I have already given birth once and I was absolutely fine. I mean, it hurt like billy-o, but I was fine and I’m still here.’</p><p>‘Yes, you are,’ he said, pulling her down for a kiss. ‘So, if we’re shelving the baby plan for now, how are we going to approach this?’</p><p>‘I’m not sure yet. Let me think about it. And if you have any bright ideas, don’t keep them to yourself.’</p><p>‘I won’t, I promise. But in the meantime…’</p><p>‘In the meantime, what?’</p><p>‘Maybe I could start making it up to you for being an idiot all these months I’ve been back.’</p><p>Mary grinned. ‘Well, you do have rather a lot of apologising to do. I suppose the sooner you start, the sooner I can begin to forgive you for all the misery you’ve put me through.’</p><p>‘So you haven’t forgiven me already then?’</p><p>‘Well, no, not until you’ve proved how very sorry you are.’</p><p>‘It sounds like I have a lot of work to do,’ Tom said, reaching for the buttons on her blouse. ‘I’d better get started then.’</p><p>Mary smiled. For a day that had started so badly, she had a feeling it was going to end spectacularly well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dowager answers Tom's summons. Mary is surprised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've taken dialogue from the show and weaved my own story around it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Mary, I have a confession,’ Tom said, guiltily, crumpling the telegram he’d just received in his hand. ‘The Dowager is coming to see you. Today.’</p><p>Mary frowned at him, puzzled. ‘Granny? I thought she was in the South of France?’</p><p>‘She was. I may have written to her after your… well, when you told Bertie about Marigold.’</p><p>Mary let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping. ‘Oh, you didn’t. So, she’s coming to tick me off then.’</p><p>‘That’s not all. I may have also told her you were heartbroken over Henry.’</p><p>‘What?!?’</p><p>‘Well, I wrote to her before you told me the truth. I didn’t know then that you weren’t at all heartbroken.’</p><p>‘Oh, Tom. You are a prize idiot; do you know that?’</p><p>He gave her what he hoped was his most winning smile. ‘Yes, but I’m your prize idiot.’</p><p>Mary bit back a smile. ‘Still. I should be very cross with you, summoning Granny to put me in my place.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>A thought occurred to Mary and she turned a quizzical look on her prize idiot. ‘How did you know where to find her? I didn’t know where she was, and I know Papa didn’t either.’</p><p>Tom looked even more guilty. ‘Um, well, she wrote to me when she left, telling me where she’d be. She asked me to keep it to myself.’</p><p>‘Did she indeed,’ Mary said, thoughtfully, pondering what it meant that the only person her irascible grandmother had trusted to know her whereabouts was Tom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mary squared her shoulders and opened her bedroom door to see her grandmother sitting regally in the chair by the window.</p><p>‘Granny. When did you arrive?’</p><p>‘Yesterday evening. I spent the night before in Southampton and an entire day on trains, so I’ve come hotfoot.’</p><p>‘If you’re here to reprimand me about Edith, please don’t. Tom’s already torn me into strips.’</p><p>‘Why did you do it?’</p><p>‘I don’t know! She was so…’ Mary trailed off, pulling a face. ‘Anyway, I’m sorry now.’</p><p>‘You should be’ the Dowager replied, her face a stern mask.</p><p>Mary felt a familiar frustration well up within her. ‘With Edith, I just say things and then they can’t be unsaid.’</p><p>‘Tom believes you’re unhappy, that’s why you lash out as you do.’</p><p>‘Look, if this is about Henry Talbot, you should be clear he hasn’t much to offer. Bertie Hexham is a loss, but not Henry. He’s well-born, but there’s no money or position. He’s not even a countryman, not really. He grew up in London.’</p><p>‘He shoots.’</p><p>‘Yes, he shoots. Like every social-climbing banker shoots.’</p><p>‘Let’s leave his credentials to one side for a moment and concentrate on what is important.’</p><p>‘Which is?’</p><p>‘Tom says that he’s in love with you. And that you are in love with him.’</p><p>‘Do you believe him?’</p><p>‘Do you deny it?’</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, for you of all people to talk as if his qualifications don’t matter.’</p><p>‘Tony Gillingham had all that I could wish. Birth, money, looks,’ the Dowager observed, giving Mary a keen look. ‘But he didn’t suit you.’</p><p>‘No,’ said Mary, avoiding her grandmother’s look.</p><p>‘He wasn’t clever enough. He wasn’t strong enough. Henry Talbot is both.’</p><p>‘All right, Granny, but Henry’s not right for me either. If you talked to Tom now, he would tell you the same. He knows he was wrong about me being in love with Henry.’</p><p>The Dowager eyed her granddaughter thoughtfully. ‘You are the only woman I know who likes to think herself cold and selfish and grand. Most of us spend our lives trying to hide it.’</p><p>Mary sighed. ‘Oh, Granny, please don’t lecture me on sentimental virtues.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, don’t worry. I believe in rules and traditions and playing our part. But there is something else.’</p><p>‘And what is that, pray?’</p><p>‘I believe in love. I mean, brilliant careers, rich lives are seldom led without just an element of love.’</p><p>Mary looked at her grandmother warily, wondering where this was going. The Dowager levered herself to her feet and crossed the floor to put her hands on Mary’s shoulders, forcing her granddaughter to look her in the eye.</p><p>‘You need love in your life. You need a man who will challenge you and stand up to you, but who will also love and respect you for who you are. But I think you already know that, don’t you, Mary? And, unless I am very much mistaken, I believe you have already found him.’</p><p>Mary stared at the Dowager, her heart in her throat. ‘Granny, I…’</p><p>‘There is only one man with whom you do not pretend to be anyone other than yourself. And he is strong enough and clever enough to be a match for you. If you were to tell me he is your choice, I would not be disappointed.’</p><p>Mary blinked. ‘You know, don’t you?’</p><p>‘I have had my suspicions for a while now, but I can neither confirm nor deny them until you tell me the truth.’</p><p>Mary nodded, making the decision to trust her grandmother with their secret. ‘Tom. It’s Tom.’</p><p>The Dowager nodded. ‘And does he know how you feel?’</p><p>‘He does now.’</p><p>‘And does he return your feelings?’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Then it is as I thought.’</p><p>‘And you’re not upset or angry or ashamed of me?’ Mary blurted out.</p><p>The Dowager looked at her wide-eyed in surprise. ‘And why, pray, would I be any of those things?’</p><p>‘Because he was Sybil’s husband first and people might not forgive that. You don’t condemn us for falling in love when we shouldn’t have?’</p><p>‘I have been reminded in recent months that love is not a given. It is a precious thing that should be cherished. Tom is a fine man. He has suffered through travails most of us do not have to contend with and he has done it with a grace and fortitude I would not have believed possible when he first joined this family.’</p><p>Mary smiled at her grandmother’s description of the man she loved. ‘I told him you have a soft spot for him.’</p><p>The Dowager favoured her with a small smile. ‘I admit I admire his courage and resilience. He is a kind man and a sensible one. But the thing that endears him to me most of all is that he brings out the best version of you, my dear. And I could not wish for more than that.’</p><p>‘Oh, Granny, you do surprise me,’ Mary said through the sudden tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>‘Oh, I am glad. So, climbing all those stairs wasn’t wasted,’ the Dowager chuckled, coaxing a small laugh from Mary.</p><p>‘But what do you think Mama and Papa will say? Could they bear it if I were to step into Sybil’s shoes?’</p><p>‘Is that what you think you’re doing?’</p><p>Mary shook her head. ‘No, I believe Tom and I have made our peace with that. Sybil was the first great love of his life as Matthew was mine. We will be each other’s second. But others may not agree with that.’</p><p>‘It does not matter what others think, only how you think of it.’</p><p>‘Oh, Granny, of course, it matters! Especially when it’s Mama and Papa.’</p><p>‘Well as you know, I have not been on speaking terms with Robert and Cora of late, but I do believe your mama had similar suspicions to mine, so you may find her more receptive than you might think. Your papa, on the other hand, has a terrible habit of often being completely incapable of seeing the nose on his face, so you may have your work cut out with him. However, he loves you and he is tremendously fond of Tom.’</p><p>‘But you support us.’</p><p>‘You have my blessing. But I will only say this: first, make peace with your sister.’</p><p>Mary nodded.</p><p>‘And then allow yourself to be happy with your second great love.’</p><p>Mary nodded again, tears shining in her eyes at her grandmother’s unexpected reaction to her romance with Tom.</p><p>‘Oh, Mary,’ her grandmother said, folding her into her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Tom come clean to her parents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You won’t believe this!’ Mary said, bowling into Tom’s room after seeing her grandmother off.</p><p>He looked up from his book. ‘What?’</p><p>‘Granny gave us her blessing!’</p><p>Tom’s mouth dropped open. ‘You told her?!’</p><p>‘Actually, it was more like she told me,’ Mary responded, plucking the book from his hands and tossing it on the bed before plonking herself unceremoniously in his lap. ‘She said she suspected I’d already found the right man for me and she’d guessed it was you.’</p><p>Tom grimaced. ‘I’m not quite sure how I feel about the Dowager having given enough thought to my love life to have suspicions about it.’</p><p>‘Oh, shut up,’ Mary grinned, slipping an arm around his neck. ‘She approves and she’s happy for us. You should have heard the complimentary things she said about you.’</p><p>‘Really?’ Tom asked in surprise, settling his arm around her waist.</p><p>‘I told you she had a soft spot for you. Anyway, that’s not all she said.’</p><p>‘No?’</p><p>‘She thinks Mama might have guessed too.’</p><p>Tom frowned. ‘I don’t see how either of them could have guessed. I mean maybe we might have slipped up last year, but we’ve not been sneaking around at all since I got back.’</p><p>‘It’s made me think we don’t need a complicated plan to get them on board. We just tell them straight. It worked for you and Sybil.’</p><p>‘Well, apart from the bit where your father offered me money to leave her.’</p><p>Mary gawped at him. ‘Did he?’</p><p>‘Yes, he did.’</p><p>‘Well, well, well. Apparently, Papa has hidden depths. Maybe Granny’s ruthless streak didn’t skip a generation after all.’</p><p>‘So, you’re suggesting what then? We just drop it in casual conversation over the soup at dinner? “Oh, by the way, Mary and I are in love and want to get married. Could you pass the salt?”’</p><p>‘Well, perhaps not quite like that, but that’s the basic idea. We tell Mama and Papa, then we tell the children.’</p><p>‘And what about Edith?’</p><p>Mary sighed. ‘That will be a little trickier, I fear. I’m ready to apologise to her, but why would she want to listen?’</p><p>‘You have to try, Mary.’</p><p>‘I know and I will. I just need to think about how I can make things right again.’</p><p>‘So, when do we tell Robert and Cora?’</p><p>‘I think we should do it tonight. I’ve been thinking, Tom, and if it’s all right with you, I’d like to get married as soon as possible. We don’t need a long engagement, do we? It’s not like we need time to get to know each other, is it?’</p><p>‘No, love, it’s not. I can go and sort out the license tomorrow if you like.’</p><p>Mary looked at him thoughtfully. ‘Do you want a Catholic ceremony?’</p><p>Tom smiled at her. ‘No, I don’t need that. I just want to marry you as quickly as I can. But I love you for asking.’</p><p>‘Then we can marry at the church here in Downton. I mean if that suits you.’</p><p>‘Mary, I’ll marry you wherever you want me too. As long as you’re mine at the end of the ceremony, I don’t care.’</p><p>Mary gazed at him, still slightly amazed by the well of love she felt for him. ‘I’m already yours.’</p><p>‘So you are,’ Tom said, softly, leaning forward to capture her lips in a long kiss that promised to turn into something more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘So, all in all, I think it was a job well done today,’ said Robert as he sipped his soda water in the drawing room after dinner. ‘We’ve done our bit to re-establish Mrs Patmore’s reputation as a respectable hostess. And, despite Carson’s fears to the contrary, we haven’t brought scandal crashing down on to Downton.’</p><p>‘I’m so pleased we managed to make a difference. It really was an inspired idea, Rosamund,’ Cora said, beaming at her sister-in-law.</p><p>‘Thank you. It seemed like the right thing to do. Now, Mary, tell us more about Mama’s mysterious flying visit. Why has she suddenly reappeared out of the blue without a word to anyone?’ Rosamund asked, curiously.</p><p>‘Ah, that was my fault,’ Tom interjected from his position by the fireplace. ‘I sent for her.’</p><p>‘You sent for her?’ Robert asked, his face a picture of surprise. ‘Why? And how did you know where to reach her?’</p><p>‘It appears Tom is the only one of us Granny trusts these days,’ Mary said.</p><p>‘And that is my fault,’ Cora acknowledged, a little sadly. ‘She feels I’ve betrayed her. The rest of you are collateral damage, I’m afraid.’</p><p>‘Oh, piffle,’ Rosamund sniffed. ‘Mama is sulking like she always does when she doesn’t get her own way. She’s milking the situation for as much dramatic tension as possible.’</p><p>‘But why did you send for her, Tom?’ Robert asked, turning to his son-in-law.</p><p>Mary answered for him. ‘Tom spragged on me for the incident with Edith and Bertie, and Granny came to give me her thoughts on the matter.’</p><p>Robert winced. ‘I can’t imagine that was a pleasant experience.’</p><p>‘Actually, it wasn’t as bad as I feared.’</p><p>‘Really? Are we to believe a few weeks haunting the Croisette and the Promenade des Anglais have mellowed Mama?’ asked Rosamund, sceptically.</p><p>Mary exchanged a glance with Tom, taking strength from the tiny nod and encouraging smile he gave her. ‘Well, it was more the direction the conversation took than how it started.’</p><p>‘How intriguing,’ Rosamund said, raising a curious eyebrow. ‘Do tell us more.’</p><p>‘There has been a development in my life and Granny, it appears, has the observational skills of Sherlock Holmes.’</p><p>‘What development?’ Cora asked.</p><p>Mary looked over at Tom, who walked across to stand beside her. She set her glass down on the table by her chair then reached up and took his hand. ‘Mama, Papa, Tom and I have fallen in love.’</p><p>Robert stared at them open-mouthed, his flabbergasted gaze toggling between their faces and their joined hands.</p><p>Rosamund took a sharp breath, her mouth falling open and her hand coming up to clutch at her necklace.</p><p>Cora broke into a beaming smile. ‘Oh, my darlings! I had wondered if this was in the offing.’</p><p>‘You and Tom?’ Robert croaked in disbelief.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Mary replied, calmly.</p><p>‘But… but… you and Tom?’ he repeated.</p><p>Mary looked up at Tom. ‘This is going exactly like Granny said it would. I’m beginning to think she might have psychic powers.’</p><p>Tom squeezed her hand before addressing his father-in-law. ‘Robert, I realise this is a bit of a shock for you, but-’</p><p>‘A bit of a shock? I should say so. You and Mary?’ Robert couldn’t hide his incredulity.</p><p>‘I want you to know my intentions are honourable. With your permission, we’d like to get married as soon as possible.’</p><p>‘Married? Good heavens!’ Robert plonked heavily down onto the sofa next to his saucer-eyed sister.</p><p>Cora rose from her seat, her face wreathed with joyful smiles. ‘Oh, how wonderful! I am so happy for you both!’</p><p>She crossed the room to take hold of Mary’s shoulders and kiss her cheeks then turned to Tom to do the same to him.</p><p>‘You don’t seem surprised, Mama,’ Mary observed, dryly.</p><p>‘I’m not. I had wondered about the two of you and how close you’ve become. Although I must confess, I thought I might be wrong when you went to America, Tom.’</p><p>‘Hmm. Yes, that,’ said Tom, glancing at Mary. ‘That turned out to be a mistake. I should never have left.’</p><p>‘You can say that again,’ Mary agreed, fervently.</p><p>‘What? Wait. Are you saying there’s been something going on between the two of you since before Tom went to America?’ Robert said, plainly astonished.</p><p>‘Yes, Papa. Although Tom has played hard to get in recent months,’ Mary replied, casting an admonishing glance at her beloved, who looked suitably contrite.</p><p>‘But… but… how… I mean, what… how…’ Robert stuttered.</p><p>‘I think what my dear brother is trying to ask is how long has this been going on?’ Rosamund translated.</p><p>‘Long enough,’ Mary said, crisply, unwilling to go into details about the start of their relationship with her parents and her aunt. ‘But we’ve only just admitted our feelings for each other.’</p><p>‘And you’re in love?’ Rosamund asked.</p><p>Mary nodded. ‘Deeply. Papa, I know you’re shocked, but I hope you’re not disapproving. Tom makes me happier than I’ve been in a long time and I think I do the same for him.’</p><p>‘You do,’ Tom said, squeezing her hand.</p><p>Robert remained silent, his eyes still flitting between them.</p><p>‘Well, I think it’s deliciously unorthodox and perfectly splendid, my dear,’ Rosamund announced, beaming at the happy couple.</p><p>‘Thank you, Aunt Rosamund,’ Mary said, inclining her head graciously. ‘Papa?’</p><p>Robert looked at his wife. ‘You knew?’</p><p>Cora shook her head. ‘No, I didn’t know. I suspected last year, but I thought I was wrong when Tom left at New Year.’</p><p>‘But you didn’t tell me.’</p><p>‘Robert, there was nothing to tell. All I had was an inkling. If I’d known, I would have told you.’</p><p>‘Like you told me about Marigold?’</p><p>‘That was different. Edith had asked me not to tell you.’</p><p>‘Papa,’ Mary broke in. ‘Are you disappointed with me? Is it because of Sybil? Because Tom was hers first?’</p><p>Robert looked carefully at his daughter. ‘I’m not disappointed with you, Mary. If you and Tom have come to terms with the issue of Sybil, I will not pass comment on it.’</p><p>Robert switched his attention from his daughter to his son-in-law. ‘I have never expected you to spend the rest of your life alone, Tom. I’m just… well, you’ve taken me by surprise. And I’m a little taken aback that both my wife and my mother appeared to foresee this turn of events. What did your grandmother say about it, Mary?’</p><p>‘She gave us her blessing.’</p><p>‘Did she? Then, Tom, it appears you have done the impossible and melted the iron lady that is my mother.’</p><p>‘But do I have your approval, Robert?’ Tom asked, holding his breath.</p><p>Robert gazed at him then rose to cross the room and stand in front of his son-in-law, holding out his hand for Tom to shake. Tom took it, feeling emotion rising in his chest.</p><p>‘You do. You have already made one of my daughters exceedingly happy. If you make another of them happy – and perhaps the most demanding of my daughters at that – then as unconventional as it may be, you have my blessing too. I am already proud to have you as my son-in-law and that will not change. Although I may need a little time to get used to the idea of you and Mary as a couple.’</p><p>‘Well, you can have a little time, Papa, but not much. We intend to get married as soon as the law allows us to. Tom will arrange for the license tomorrow and then it’s just a question of the banns being read.’</p><p>‘Why so sudden, Mary?’ Her father gave her a sharp look then frowned at Tom. ‘You’re not pregnant, are you?’</p><p>‘Of course, I’m not,’ Mary said quickly, ignoring the fact that she could conceivably have found herself pregnant twice since Tom’s return. ‘The rush is that we love each other and want to start our lives together properly. We’re not youngsters who don’t know what we’re getting into. And it’s not like we don’t already know each other well.’</p><p>‘Very well. Then I suppose this calls for a celebration. I’ll ring for Carson and ask him to bring up some champagne.’</p><p>‘Ah,’ said Mary, glancing up at Tom. ‘Would you mind terribly if we saved the celebration for tomorrow night? I rather think I should break the news to Carson myself.’</p><p>‘Really?’ Robert raised an eyebrow at his daughter, noting a faint blush on her cheeks. ‘Why on earth do you need to do that?’</p><p>‘Well, let’s just say that Carson has been an unwilling keeper of our secret for some time now.’</p><p>Robert’s eyebrows rose even higher, even as he heard an unladylike snicker from his sister. ‘Right. Well. I’m not sure I need to know anything more about that.’</p><p>‘No, Papa, you don’t,’ Mary agreed, emphatically.</p><p>Cora chimed in. ‘Have you told the children yet?’</p><p>‘No, we wanted to tell you first,’ Tom replied. ‘We’ll sit George and Sybbie down tomorrow and explain it to them.’</p><p>Cora nodded, then switched her gaze to her daughter. ‘And what about Edith? I’m not sure how well she’ll take this under the circumstances.’</p><p>‘I know,’ Mary said, ruefully. ‘I need to give that some thought.’</p><p>‘Well, don’t leave it too long, darling. You know how fast news travels. You don’t want her to hear it from anyone else.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, Cora,’ Tom said, firmly. ‘We’ll make it right with Edith, won’t we, Mary?’</p><p>‘Yes, we will. I promise, Mama,’ Mary nodded even as she wondered exactly how they were doing to do that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Tom start sharing their news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, Mary knocked on the open door of Carson’s office, poking her head inside. ‘May I come in?’</p><p>‘Of course, you may, milady. This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?’</p><p>‘I have some news, Carson, and I wanted to tell you myself.’</p><p>Carson smiled at her. ‘Well, I hope it is good news.’</p><p>‘I think it is. Mr Branson and I are to be married.’</p><p>Carson’s eyes widened and his smile slipped. ‘I beg your pardon, milady. Did you say you are to marry Mr Branson?’</p><p>‘Yes, I did.’</p><p>‘But I thought…’ Carson trailed off.</p><p>‘What did you think?’</p><p>Carson hesitated before deciding to speak plainly. ‘I rather thought you and Mr Branson had not resumed your previous relationship when he returned to Downton. You have not seemed as happy recently as you were before when you were… well, when… back then.’</p><p>‘I wasn’t. And that was precisely because we hadn’t resumed our relationship. But something happened in the past few days that allowed us to realise how foolish we’d been.’</p><p>‘I see.’</p><p>‘I know you don’t approve of us, Carson, but I love him, and he loves me. Very much. I hope you can find it in your heart to be happy for us.’</p><p>‘Have you told his lordship and her ladyship?’</p><p>Mary nodded. ‘This evening.’</p><p>‘And what did they say?’</p><p>‘Mama had guessed and was happy for us. Papa was surprised, but he has given us his approval.’</p><p>‘Then while it is not my place to approve or disapprove, milady, if you have your father’s approval, you also have mine.’</p><p>Mary smiled at him. ‘Thank you, Carson. That means a great deal to me. Now, I shouldn’t keep you from finishing your duties for the night. I just wanted to tell you myself before the jungle drums started beating.’</p><p>‘And I appreciate that greatly. I might also venture to say that Mrs Hughes will be exceedingly pleased. She is very fond of Mr Branson.’</p><p>‘I’m sure he’ll be along tomorrow to tell her himself.’</p><p>‘Then you must tell him from me that he need no longer fear I will take a poker to him,’ Carson said, with a slight smile. ‘Not now he is doing the honourable thing by you.’</p><p>Mary smiled warmly back at the butler. ‘I will tell him, Carson. And now I will bid you goodnight.’</p><p>‘Goodnight, milady.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Anna slid the straps of the slip from Mary’s shoulders, picking both it and the matching beaded overdress off the floor to drape them over the end of the bed. ‘Did you have a good evening, milady?’</p><p>‘It was eventful.’</p><p>‘How so?’ her maid asked, holding her lady’s robe for her to slip into.</p><p>Mary turned round to smile broadly at Anna. ‘Mr Branson and I told my parents we want to get married.’</p><p>Anna stopped dead, her mouth falling open.</p><p>‘Tom and I are getting married, Anna!’</p><p>Anna’s face broke into a huge smile and she stepped forward impulsively to hug her mistress. ‘Oh, milady, I’m that happy for you!’</p><p>‘Thank you! You were right to believe he loved me.’</p><p>‘Didn’t I tell you I was right? But when did all this happen? I thought you and he weren’t on anymore.’</p><p>‘We weren’t but then we had a big fight and he accidentally let slip why he was being so contrary.’</p><p>‘And why was that?’</p><p>‘Because he loved me, but he didn’t think I loved him back. The idiot.’</p><p>Anna beamed. ‘So, I was right about that too. He <em>was</em> protecting his heart.’</p><p>‘Yes, it seems those romance novels might know a thing or two, after all.’</p><p>‘Perhaps I should think about writing one myself, milady,’ Anna said, with a smile.</p><p>‘Perhaps you should,’ Mary agreed with a giggle.</p><p>The bedroom door opened, and Tom slipped in, not noticing Anna was still in the room as he turned to shut the door.</p><p>‘Well, that went better than expec-,‘ He broke off as he saw Anna. ‘Oh.’</p><p>Anna grinned at him. ‘Don’t worry, Mr Branson. I was never here. I never saw a thing.’</p><p>‘Anna, I…’ Tom trailed off, not knowing what to say.</p><p>‘Will that be all, milady?’ Anna cast a glance at Tom and then gave Mary a knowing look. ‘I don’t think you’ll need my help with any more undressing. I’m sure Mr Branson can manage the rest by himself.’</p><p>To both Anna and Mary’s amusement, Tom blushed a fetching shade of red.</p><p>‘Yes, thank you, Anna. Goodnight,’ Mary said, grinning at Tom’s discomfort.</p><p>Anna picked up Mary’s evening clothes and headed for the door. She stopped as she drew level with Tom.</p><p>‘I was rooting for you from the moment I found out,’ she told him, highly amused to see his mouth drop open in surprise. ‘I’m glad you both came to your senses before I had to bang your heads together.’</p><p>She turned round before opening the door. ‘Goodnight, milady, Mr Branson. Have a good evening.’</p><p>Tom watched her go, his mouth still hanging open as Mary chuckled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mary perched on the footstool opposite the two children ensconced on the sofa, Tom beside her.</p><p>‘Sybbie, George, we have some news for you.’</p><p>Two pairs of solemn blue eyes stared back at her. Mary was embarrassed to admit she almost felt intimidated.</p><p>‘Tom and I… er, your father and I… that is, Uncle Tom and I… we’re… well, we’re…’</p><p>Tom reached over and took her hand in his then looked directly at the children. ‘We’re getting married.’</p><p>‘Married?’ said Sybbie, cocking her head to one side, while George sat beside her looking hugely uninterested. ‘Like Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes?’</p><p>‘Yes, love. Do you understand what that means?’</p><p>Sybbie screwed up one eye, squinting at her father. ‘Does it mean you’ll be having a party?’</p><p>Tom smiled at her. ‘Well, we will be having a party, but it means a bit more than that. It means that Aunt Mary and I will be husband and wife. Like Granny and Donk.’</p><p>Sybbie beamed at him, understanding dawning on her. ‘Ah, so you mean you’ll call each other darling all the time.’</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘Yes, maybe. And you might see us kissing each other.’</p><p>‘Kissing? Yuck,’ George put in, a look of disgust on his face. ‘Marigold is <em>always</em> trying to kiss me. I don’t like it.’</p><p>Mary looked at her son in surprise while Tom tried to smother a grin. ‘Is she? It just means she’s fond of you, George. You must be kind to her.’</p><p>‘But she’s all wet and dribbly, isn’t she, Sybbie?’ he protested, turning to his cousin for back up, alarmed at the thought of not being allowed to push Marigold and her sloppy kisses away.</p><p>Sybbie was busy thinking about something else though. ‘Will you be sharing a bedroom like Granny and Donk too?’</p><p>Mary and Tom exchanged a look.</p><p>‘Yes, darling, we will,’ said Mary, tentatively.</p><p>Sybbie nodded, thinking about that. ‘Well, I think you should make Daddy move into your room, Aunt Mary. It’s much prettier than his.’</p><p>Mary beamed at her niece. ‘I think that’s very good advice, Sybbie. Don’t you, Tom?’</p><p>‘It’s excellent advice,’ Tom agreed.</p><p>Sybbie smiled at them, pleased to have been able to help, then something else obviously occurred to her as a frown appeared on her face.</p><p>‘What is it, love?’ Tom asked her, gently. ‘Do you have another question you’d like to ask?’</p><p>‘Does this mean you’ll be Georgie’s daddy too?’</p><p>Mary squeezed Tom’s hand, not having anticipated this question. Tom shot her a look then returned his attention to his daughter.</p><p>‘Would you mind if I were?’</p><p>Sybbie shook her head. ‘No, because that means Aunt Mary will be my mummy as well as Georgie’s.’</p><p>Mary tightened her grip on Tom’s hand, feeling her heart swell and tears prick at the back of her eyes. ‘Is that what you would like, darling?’</p><p>Sybbie gave this a few seconds thought then nodded her head vigorously. ‘Yes.’</p><p>Mary pressed her lips together, fighting back uncharacteristic tears. ‘Well, then that’s settled,’ she said, trying not to let her voice shake too much.</p><p>Tom beamed at his daughter then leaned over and planted a swift kiss on Mary’s lips, prompting a small giggle from Sybbie.</p><p>George observed this display of affection and pulled a face. ‘Marigold’s kisses are much worse than that, Mummy. If I can’t push her off me, can I run away from her instead?’</p><p>Mary laughed, recovering her composure. ‘Yes, darling, but not every time.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom hatches a plan. Mary marshalls her army.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’ve had an idea that might help us with the Edith situation,’ Tom said, idly stroking Mary’s bare arm as she nestled against him in bed.</p><p>‘Oh, yes? Do tell. I’ve been racking my brain and haven’t come up with a thing.’</p><p>‘I thought I might ask Bertie to be my best man.’</p><p>Mary sat up, twisting to gape at him. ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yes. It might be a way of getting them in the same room again.’</p><p>‘But your best man? I assumed you would ask your brother.’</p><p>‘I would have normally, but Kieran’s just gone to Boston and won’t be back in time.’</p><p>Mary gazed at him, still taken aback by the idea. ‘But isn’t there someone else you’d rather have standing beside you? Someone you’re closer to?’</p><p>Tom grinned. ‘Mary, most of the men I consider friends either have been or still are in love with you. I hardly think I need a best man who fancies the bride as much as I do.’</p><p>Mary bit back a smile. ‘I suppose there might be some truth in that.’</p><p>‘Some? Henry’s out, Evelyn’s out. Even Carson would be pushing it!’</p><p>‘Oh, Tom! Really!’ Mary exclaimed, pulling a face at that. ‘But Bertie? Are you even that friendly with him?’</p><p>‘I am, actually. We bonded at Brancaster last year talking agent business, and we’ve kept in touch since then swapping ideas and examples of how we’ve both approached issues with the two estates. He’s a decent man, Mary. I’d be glad to have him stand beside me if he agrees.’</p><p>‘And do you think he would agree?’</p><p>‘I can but ask him. If he says no, we’ll know it’s likely permanently over between him and Edith.’</p><p>‘But if he says yes…’ Mary said, thoughtfully.</p><p>‘Exactly. Then I think there’s still hope for them.’</p><p>‘And do you think he will say yes? I mean he’s not an agent anymore, he’s the Marquess of Hexham now.’</p><p>‘I think there’s a good chance he will. He’s not stuck up or stuffy. And he loves her, I’m sure of it. Maybe he just needs a way back in.’</p><p>Mary leaned down, kissing her clever fiancé appreciatively. ‘Well, you may turn out to be some kind of genius if this works, Tom.’</p><p>He grinned, pulling her down on top of him. ‘I have my moments.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Bertie said yes.’ Tom told Mary with a triumphant grin as he took his seat beside her at luncheon two days later.</p><p>Mary beamed at him. ‘Oh, that’s wonderful! Stage one of the plan is complete.’</p><p>‘What plan is this?’ her father asked as he came into the room and sat down at the table.</p><p>Mary and Tom exchanged a look.</p><p>‘What? Was I not supposed to overhear that?’ Robert said, looking at them, curiously.</p><p>Mary tipped her head to one side, eyeing her father speculatively. ‘Hmm, I think you might as well know. You never know, you may even come in useful.’</p><p>‘You make it sound like that’s a rarity, Mary.’</p><p>‘Oh, I didn’t mean it like that, Papa, and you know it.’</p><p>‘So, what is this mysterious plan?’</p><p>‘We’re plotting to get Edith and Bertie back on an even keel.’</p><p>Robert looked at her in surprise. ‘Really? And how do you propose to do that?’</p><p>‘Well, it was Tom’s idea really,’ Mary said, gesturing at Tom to continue the tale.</p><p>‘I’ve asked Bertie to be my best man and he’s agreed.’</p><p>‘Goodness, if nothing else, that’s a bit of a society coup, getting the new Marquess of Hexham to be your best man, Tom. So, Bertie will be coming back to Downton. What’s the rest of the plan?’</p><p>Mary wrinkled her nose. ‘I need to get Edith to come home, so I can prostrate myself in front of her and beg her forgiveness.’</p><p>‘Oh, you’ll enjoy that, Mary,’ her father said with a grin. ‘I suspect Edith might too.’</p><p>‘I shall hate every second of it, Papa, but it must be done.’</p><p>‘So, have you told her about you and Tom then?’ Robert paused, setting his knife and fork down for a moment. ‘I still haven’t got used to that.’</p><p>Mary shook her head. ‘I will send her a telegram this afternoon and ask her to come home.’</p><p>‘And if she refuses?’</p><p>‘That’s when you might prove useful. If she ignores me, you might have to order her to come home.’</p><p>Robert chuckled. ‘Oh, Mary. I think you vastly overestimate the amount of authority I have around here. The last time any of you girls heeded my orders was some time in the reign of Edward VII.’</p><p>‘Surely, she’ll listen to you, Papa. You are her father.’</p><p>‘I’m also your father and when was the last time you listened to me?’</p><p>Tom grinned at that. ‘He’s got a point there, Mary.’</p><p>‘Oh, shut up, both of you. You’re trying to put a spanner in my plan before I’ve even put it into motion.’</p><p>Robert looked over at his son-in-law. ‘She might come back if you ask her, Tom. She has no axe to grind with you and she’s very fond of you.’</p><p>‘Maybe, unless she decides I’m now sleeping with the enemy.’</p><p>Robert froze, giving Tom a hard stare.</p><p>‘Metaphorically speaking,’ Tom said, hastily, while Mary snickered into her salad.</p><p>‘Well, if both of you fail me, I shall simply have to bring out the big guns,’ Mary announced.</p><p>‘Oh yes? And what do you consider your big guns?’ Robert asked, moving swiftly on from the uncomfortable suggestion that his daughter may already be sleeping with her freshly minted fiancé.</p><p>‘Granny,’ said Mary, decisively.</p><p>‘Ah, yes. That might work,’ Robert agreed, already feeling sorry for his younger daughter. ‘And once you’ve lured Edith home, what then?’</p><p>‘Well, that’s the easiest bit. We lock them in a room until they come to their senses,’ Mary said, blithely.</p><p>‘Are you sure that will work?’ Robert said, doubtfully.</p><p>‘It should because they are clearly dotty about each other. If it doesn’t, then they have only themselves to blame.’</p><p>Robert looked at his eldest daughter shrewdly. ‘What you mean by that is that it will no longer be your fault that Edith is not the Marchioness of Hexham.’</p><p>‘Exactly,’ Mary replied, with a beatific smile.</p><p>Robert and Tom shared a look, wisely keeping their own counsel on the matter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH COME HOME  STOP  AM VERY SORRY  STOP  HAVE NEWS  STOP  MARY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH PLEASE COME HOME  STOP  I AM GETTING MARRIED  STOP  TO TOM  STOP  MARY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH PLEASE COME HOME  STOP  I WOULD LIKE YOU AT MY WEDDING  STOP  MUCH LOVE  STOP TOM</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH COME HOME IMMEDIATELY  STOP  I AM ORDERING YOU BACK TO DOWNTON  STOP  PAPA</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH DARLING PLEASE COME HOME  STOP  WE MISS YOU  STOP  LOVE ALWAYS  STOP  MAMA</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH BERTIE WILL BE HERE  STOP  HE IS MY BEST MAN  STOP  PLEASE PLEASE COME HOME  STOP  MUCH LOVE  STOP  TOM</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH YOU ARE BEING A MARTYR  STOP  COME HOME NOW  STOP  MARY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest Edith,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would be much obliged if you could come home as soon as possible, preferably before Mary’s wedding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you do not think kindly of her at the moment and do not want to see her and I quite understand why. However, she is being simply impossible about the situation and is positively pestering me night and day to intervene with you to make the case on her behalf. I have had to resort to ordering Spratt to inform her I am indisposed, which I am sure she does not believe as she knows all too well that I have the constitution of an ox. Spratt and Denker had to join forces to physically bar the way to my drawing room yesterday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe only your presence can placate her. If you have any pity or love for me in your heart, I will consider it an endless kindness if you could return to Downton and speak with her before she puts me in an early grave. I would be greatly relieved to think there will be some moments of sweet, blessed peace left to me in my twilight years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I await your answer and pray it will be in the affirmative.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your loving grandmother                                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS Bertie Hexham is a most pleasant, respectful and respectable young man. I think you and he will suit each other perfectly if you would only come home and give him an opportunity to speak to you. If you will not return for either my sake or your sister’s, I recommend you consider returning for your own.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>EDITH PLEASE  STOP  I AM BEGGING YOU  STOP  MARY</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edith returns. Mary faces her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've used some dialogue from the show in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>‘And you promise you haven’t cheated?’ Bertie said, teasingly, to Tom as they strode out of the front door of the Abbey to the waiting car.</p><p>‘As God is my witness, I haven’t set eyes on her since yesterday lunch,’ Tom replied with a smile. ‘I even had breakfast in my room.’</p><p>Bertie chuckled. ‘That was Carson. He said he won’t take any chances with Mary’s happiness.’</p><p>‘That does not surprise me in the slightest,’ Tom smiled, knowing how much the butler thought of his intended. ‘Thank you for doing this, Bertie, for being my best man. You’re a good friend.’</p><p>‘I rather think you have been a better friend, Tom. I know you’re doing this to help me put things right with Edith and I am exceedingly grateful.’</p><p>Tom gave his best man a considering look. 'You can thank me by winning her back and looking after her.’</p><p>‘I intend to if she ever gives me the chance.’</p><p>‘She can’t stay in London forever.’ Tom’s eyes caught on a car coming up the drive. ‘Who’s that?’</p><p>As the car drew nearer, he broke into a grin as he spotted his errant sister-in-law in the back seat. ‘It's Edith! Well, it looks like you might get your chance today after all, Bertie.’</p><p>Tom got out of the car, rounding the bonnet to greet Edith as she stepped out of her car. ‘Edith! You came! I can’t tell you how glad I am.’</p><p>‘I simply couldn’t bear any more telegrams, Tom. I was beginning to hate the sight of the delivery boy,’ Edith said, kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek. She looked him up and down. ‘You look very handsome.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t mind telling you, the news about you and Mary blindsided me. I did not see this coming.’</p><p>Tom smiled. ‘Neither did your father. But I’m sure, Edith, I’m very sure.’</p><p>Edith nodded. ‘Then I wish you well. But don’t forget that I will always be around to listen when Mary drives you mad. Which we both know she will.’</p><p>‘And I thank you for that,’ Tom answered with a grin.</p><p>Edith looked over his shoulder at Bertie standing by the car, a tentative smile on his face. ‘Bertie. It’s lovely to see you.’</p><p>‘And you.’</p><p>They stood for a few seconds gazing at each other, Tom looking benevolently on, a man happy to see his plan coming together. Then he realised he and Bertie had to get going if he was to stick to Mary's minutely planned wedding timetable.</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Edith. Bertie and I have to go. Perhaps you can talk later.’</p><p>Edith nodded. ‘Of course. I need to see Mary anyway.’</p><p>‘Good luck,’ said Tom, leaning in to kiss her cheek again. ‘Thank you for coming. It means the world to both of us.’</p><p>‘Hmm, it might to you, Tom, because you are a darling. I’m not so sure my sister will feel the same.’</p><p>‘She will. I promise you.’</p><p>‘We’ll see. Now go.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cora spun around as the door to Mary’s bedroom opened.</p><p>‘What? I don’t believe it!’ she cried as Edith came into the room. ‘Why didn’t you say to expect you?’</p><p>‘Because I wasn’t sure until I got on the train,’ Edith replied, taking in the array of shocked faces.</p><p>‘How are you feeling?’ Cora asked, sympathetically.</p><p>‘Fine,' Edith said, a weary look on her face. 'Can you not ask me that for the rest of the day?’</p><p>Mary stared at her sister and then turned to her mother, aunt and maid. ‘Could you leave us for a moment?'</p><p>‘Of course,’ Cora said, squeezing her younger daughter's shoulders gently as she left the room.</p><p>‘We’ll wait for you downstairs,’ Rosamund told her niece with a sympathetic smile before following her sister-in-law and Anna out of the room.</p><p>Alone, the sisters eyed each other, one wary, the other resigned.</p><p>‘You know I’m sorry,’ Mary said, awkwardly, waiting uncomfortably to see how Edith would react.</p><p>‘I assumed you would be fairly sorry unless you’re actually insane,’ Edith said, wandering over to sit in one of Mary’s easy chairs.</p><p>‘Well, I’m not insane. But I am sorry,’ Mary said, sitting back down at her dressing table to face her sister. ‘I don’t know why I did it. Not really.’</p><p>‘I’ve told you. Because you were unhappy, so you wanted me to be unhappy too. Now you’re happy again, you’ll be nicer. For a while.’</p><p>Mary stared at Edith, taken aback by her sister’s words. ‘If that’s what you feel, then why are you here?’</p><p>Edith regarded her steadily. ‘Because, in the end, you’re my sister. And one day, only we will remember Sybil. Or Mama or Papa. Or Matthew or Michael. Or Granny or Carson or any of the others who have peopled our youth. Until at last, our shared memories will mean more than our mutual dislike,’ she said, her voice calm and resigned.</p><p>Mary looked down, digesting Edith’s words.</p><p>‘So, you and Tom,’ Edith said, coolly, training careful, considering eyes on Mary.</p><p>Mary looked up at her sister, waiting for a cutting remark.</p><p>‘Is this a sudden thing or has it been going on for a while?’</p><p>‘It began last year,’ Mary admitted. ‘But we’ve only just picked it back up again recently.’</p><p>‘So, a secret affair then. Or was it just me you kept in the dark about it?’</p><p>‘No, nobody knew. Well, except Carson, who caught us together once.’</p><p>Edith raised an eyebrow. ‘Goodness. That must have rocked him to his foundations. His precious Lady Mary up to no good with her brother-in-law. Surely that must have tarnished your halo somewhat?’</p><p>Mary nodded. ‘He was not pleased with me, but he kept our secret.’</p><p>‘Of course, he did. He’d do anything for you.’ Edith pursed her lips, looking out of the window, before broaching the real question on her mind. ‘And did you even think about Sybil when you decided to pursue her husband? Or is this another instance of what Mary wants Mary gets?’</p><p>Mary stiffened, feeling her temper rising. She made a valiant effort to tamp it down, knowing she owed Edith some leeway. ‘Of course, I thought of Sybil. We both did and we’ve both had to come to terms with that. And I didn’t pursue him. Not at first anyway. If you must know, Tom made the first move. But then it just kind of happened and we fell in love.’</p><p>Edith looked at her, contemplatively. ‘And you do actually love him, do you? This isn’t some kind of jolly jape to you, is it?’</p><p>Mary stared at Edith, hurt but not surprised that she should have such a low opinion of her. ‘I do. I love him as much as I loved Matthew. It’s different, but it’s just as strong.’</p><p>Edith pinned her sister with a long, hard stare. ‘Good. Because if you hurt Tom, I will break with you completely.’</p><p>Mary inclined her head, acknowledging Edith’s warning. ‘You don’t need to worry, Edith. Tom has my heart.’</p><p>‘Hmm, I don’t know whether to be pleased for him or worried about him.’</p><p>Mary pressed her lips together, swallowing a retort. Instead, she looked over her shoulder at the framed picture of Matthew sitting on her dressing table. ‘What do you think he’d have made of it?’ she asked. ‘I went to his grave to tell him, which isn’t like me.’</p><p>Edith transferred her gaze to Matthew’s face, reminding herself of his good nature and ready smile. ‘Matthew loved you. He wanted you to be happy. I’m sure he’d be very, very pleased. In fact, I know he would.’</p><p>Mary looked at her sister, for once feeling a level of affection for her. She gave her a small smile, which Edith returned, sharing a rare moment of unity thinking about a man they’d both loved in their different ways.</p><p>‘You look nice,’ Edith said, taking in Mary’s bridal outfit.</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘I’d better go and change then if I’m to make the wedding of the year,’ Edith said, rising to her feet.</p><p>‘Edith, I know I’m the last person you want to talk to about this, but please, speak to Bertie. I think you’ll find he has quite a lot to say to you,’ Mary said, earnestly, desperate to press the point while she had her sister to herself.</p><p>‘You’re right. I don’t want to speak to you about Bertie,’ Edith said, sharply.</p><p>‘Fine, but you should know he’s been at Downton for a few days now, and he and Tom have had quite the heart-to-heart about everything.’</p><p>Despite herself, Edith slid her sister a curious look, unable to resist. ‘Do you really think he might have had a change of heart?’</p><p>‘I do. He loves you; I know he does. And if he loves you as much as Tom loves me, we will both have the chance to live very happy lives. And don’t you think we deserve that?’</p><p>Edith quirked her lips in a small, wry smile. ‘Well, I certainly do. I’m not so sure about you, sister dear.’</p><p>Mary gave her a tentative smile, feeling she might have finally broken through to Edith. ‘I know you might not believe this, but I want you to be happy, Edith, and I’m abjectly sorry for the part I’ve played in preventing that. Like you said, in the end, you are my sister, and you are the only one I have left.’</p><p>‘Yes, and that is the cross we both have to bear as best we can,' Edith said, dryly. 'I will see you at the church, Mary.’</p><p>Mary watched her go, desperately hoping she’d done enough to help salvage Edith’s relationship with Bertie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Tom tie the knot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary took her papa’s hand and stepped out of the carriage. Old-fashioned as a horse-drawn carriage may be, on this one day, she didn’t want a motor car reminding her of sadder times.</p><p>Her father held out his arm to her and they walked together up the path to the church. Mary cast a glance at her sister’s tomb and Matthew’s grave off to the side, silently asking for their blessing as she passed.</p><p>They halted at the doorway where Anna was waiting to do one final round of primping and fixing before she was satisfied that Mary was ready for her groom.</p><p>‘You look beautiful, milady. Mr Branson is a very lucky man.’</p><p>‘Thank you, Anna. Now, you go and take your seat.’</p><p>Anna flashed her one more wide smile and disappeared into the church, her hand smoothing over the swell of her growing bump.</p><p>‘She’s right, Mary,’ Robert said, softly, a note of pride in his voice. ‘You do look beautiful. Radiant, in fact. I haven’t seen you look this happy for a long time.’</p><p>Mary looked up at him, her eyes shining. ‘I am happy, Papa. So very happy.’</p><p>‘Then I shall hand you over gladly, my darling girl. I know I will be placing you in safe hands.’</p><p>‘You are all right with this, aren’t you?’ Mary asked, a little anxiously. ‘I know it’s not really the done thing, marrying your brother-in-law.’</p><p>‘I confess, I am still getting used to the idea, but I am not against it. How could I be when I can see how much you two adore each other? In fact, I feel quite foolish not to have seen it before. It seems so obvious now. At the end of the day, Mary, if you are happy, I am happy. And I know Tom makes you happy. What more could a father ask?’</p><p>‘Thank you, Papa.’</p><p>‘Besides, I’m fully aware that even if I was against this, you’d marry him anyway,’ Robert said, a knowing glint in his eye.</p><p>Mary had the good grace to smile. ‘Yes, I would.’</p><p>‘Then let me give you away with my blessing.’ Robert cocked his head, hearing the music begin in the church. ‘And that, I believe, is our cue.’</p><p>Mary took her father’s arm and faced forward, stepping over the threshold into the church.</p><p>The pews were filled with familiar faces. All the Downton Abbey servants were there: the Carsons, Anna and Bates, a pale but recovering Barrow, Baxter, Mr Molesley, Mrs Patmore, Daisy, Andrew, Mr Mason with them. Isobel beamed at her as she passed. Granny, Mama, Edith, the children. And waiting for her at the top of the aisle was Tom.</p><p>Mary gazed at him as she walked towards him. He looked handsome in his morning suit, the image of respectability, but Mary couldn’t help but thrill to the knowledge that she knew the real Tom beneath. Knew him and loved him every bit as much as he knew and loved the real her.</p><p>She came to a stop beside him, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>‘Hello,’ he said, softly, with a matching smile. ‘You came then?’</p><p>‘Well, I didn’t get a better offer on the way here, so I thought I might as well.’</p><p>His eyes swept over her. ‘You look like an angel.’</p><p>‘Well, you and I both know I’m hardly that. That’s why I’m wearing cream instead of white,’ Mary said, tartly, the smile still on her lips.</p><p>‘Yes, and I wouldn’t have you any other way,’ Tom responded, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>Most of the ceremony passed in a blur, the vicar taking them through each step, both of them repeating the necessary words. Once Papa passed her hand over to Tom, Mary’s focus tunnelled down to him and him alone, his eyes, his voice, his hand holding hers. There was nothing else in the world except her and Tom.</p><p>Eventually, the vicar wrapped his stole around their joined hands.</p><p>‘Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder,’ he intoned. ‘For as much as Tom and Mary have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring and by joining of hands, I pronounce that they be man and wife together. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.’</p><p>Mary turned to Tom at the same time as he turned to her. He stepped forward, cupping her face in his hands.</p><p>‘May I kiss my bride now?’ he asked the vicar without taking his eyes off Mary’s.</p><p>‘You may.’</p><p>Tom leaned forward and kissed her, deep and soft. Mary closed her eyes, delighting at the feel of his lips on hers, no longer a secret. From now on, she could kiss him whenever and wherever she liked, and it would be acceptable and respectable.</p><p>Except their kisses were rarely respectable for long and this one, their first as a married couple, was edging towards the boundaries. Mary felt Tom pull back just as her father began to shuffle his feet, even as the applause still echoed around the church. She opened her eyes to see Tom gazing at her, his blue eyes full of promises.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘So, I suppose this means you’ll never take my side again,’ Edith said wryly to Tom at the wedding breakfast.</p><p>Standing by her new husband’s side, Mary scoffed at that. ‘Really, Edith, have you met Tom?’</p><p>‘Well, I assume things will be different now he’s your husband and not just our dear brother-in-law.’</p><p>‘Oh, don’t be ridiculous. He’s acquired a wife; he hasn’t had a lobotomy.’</p><p>Edith suppressed a smile. ‘Are you quite sure about that? I do fear you’re not in your right mind, Tom. If Mary has you hypnotised or is blackmailing you into marriage or something, give me a signal. It’s not too late to call for help. I sure we can still get you an annulment.’</p><p>Tom grinned at his sister-in-law. ‘No, Edith, I’m quite sound of mind, I promise you. But I will still have your back if Mary is in the wrong.’</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes. ‘See? I told you. He never said a word to me about Marigold despite knowing your secret for months even though I was highly creative in my efforts to break him.’</p><p>Edith looked slightly ill at that. ‘I’m not sure I want to know how you might have been trying to break him, Mary. Some things should remain shrouded in mystery.’</p><p>Mary and Tom glanced at each other, matching grins on their faces.</p><p>‘Oh, please. I mean it,’ Edith said, with a grimace. ‘I really, really don’t want to know,’.</p><p>‘Edith,’ came a gentle, refined voice from behind her.</p><p>Edith froze, her eyes fixed on Mary and Tom, then she turned round to face her former fiancé. ‘Bertie.’</p><p>‘May I speak with you in private?’ he asked, a beseeching look on his face.</p><p>Edith swallowed. ‘Yes, of course. Let’s find somewhere quiet. Excuse me, Mary, Tom.’</p><p>Mary swiftly put her hand on her sister’s arm to stop her. Edith looked at her in surprise. Mary leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. ‘Good luck,’ she whispered.</p><p>Edith nodded, taken aback by the gesture, then headed off, Bertie by her side.</p><p>Tom put his hand on the small of Mary’s back, rubbing it gently. ‘That was a nice, supportive thing to do,’ he said, quietly. ‘I’m proud of you, my love.’</p><p>‘I just hope it works and they overcome everything that’s happened,’ Mary murmured, her eyes following her sister as she disappeared out of the door.</p><p>‘I think they will. Bertie is definitely ready to forgive and forget and I can’t imagine Edith will throw away her second chance at happiness with him.’</p><p>Mary turned to press a swift kiss to his lips. ‘Then I was right. You are a genius for coming up with this plan, my darling.’</p><p>Tom smiled. ‘Well, maybe you can properly reward me for my genius later.’</p><p>‘Oh, don’t worry, I intend to. Repeatedly,’ Mary said with a lascivious grin. ‘In fact, I’d like to disappear for half an hour with you right now, but I fear it’s looked on as bad form if the bride and groom leave the proceedings early for a spot of hanky panky.’</p><p>Tom chuckled. ‘Yes, I think that would be considered scandalous even if we are now married. Don’t worry, darlin’, we have a whole week to ourselves to look forward to. We can scratch our itches all day and all night then if we want to.’</p><p>‘There’s no if about it, Tom. You’ll be lucky if I let you out of bed for food,’ Mary said, fixing a look of innocence on her face that belied her words as she saw Isobel making a beeline for them, Dickie in tow.</p><p>Tom choked back a laugh, glad beyond all belief that this woman was now officially his.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later that day as Tom tipped the hotel boy for bringing their cases to the honeymoon suite, another boy appeared in the doorway with a telegram.</p><p>Mary stood by the window admiring the sun-drenched view of the sea and the ruined medieval abbey high on the clifftop across the quaint harbour. Tom came over to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He held the telegram up in front of her.</p><p>‘Telegram for Lady Mary Branson.’</p><p>Mary took it from him, beaming at the sound of her new name. ‘Lady Mary Branson. Who would have thought it?’</p><p>‘Not me,’ her new husband said in her ear. ‘Even a month ago, I was convinced you just wanted me for my body.’</p><p>‘Well, I do want you for your body. I just happen to want every other bit of you too,’ Mary said, twisting her head to kiss him.</p><p>‘Who’s the telegram from?’ Tom asked when he finally broke the kiss.</p><p>Mary opened it up, scanning the message. ‘Papa. He says mission accomplished; Edith and Bertie are back on!’</p><p>Tom grinned, squeezing Mary tight around the waist. ‘Then it worked! We did it!’</p><p>She turned in his grip, winding her arms around his neck. ‘You did it, my darling. You fixed my mess like you always do.’</p><p>‘Mary, I-‘</p><p>She shut him up with a kiss. ‘Tom, take the win. I am about to reward you for it in magnificent style.’</p><p>He grinned, pulling her closer. ‘Well, if you insist.’</p><p>‘Oh, I do. All of a sudden, I’m feeling very itchy.’</p><p>‘Me too,’ he murmured, trailing kisses along her neck. Mary let out a blissful sigh, feeling her butterflies come delightfully to vigorous life.</p><p>‘We’d better start scratching those itches, then,’ she said, reaching out to loosen his tie, determined to start her new life with Tom as she meant to go on.</p><p>She pulled him towards her for a kiss, then walked him purposefully back towards the bed, silently blessing Tony Gillingham for inadvertently changing the course of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has come along on this journey with me. Thank you to all those who have read, commented and left kudos. I can't tell you how much it's meant to me to know you've enjoyed this story I've been weaving for the last month or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>